Lion King With A Twist
by thingsareweird
Summary: The Lion King With A Good Twist. What if Simba and Nala grew up in the Pridelands? What if Scar waited until they were older to strike? Would he do it differently? And what if Simba wasn't the only child?
1. Introduction

This is my very first fanfic and will be a long story. Basically its Simba, Nala and all of their friends growing up together in the pridelands. The story takes place from when they are teens. I hope everyone reviews. Before the story their are some characters you should know about.

Runju: Nala's father

Hofu: Nala's little brother

Ajjali: Simba's little sister

Kudeka: Runju's sister

Tojo and Shinda: Brother and sister twins of Kudeka

Shani: Shinda and Tojo's little sister

Hariku: Kudeka's second mate

Zuri and Anjani: Hariku and Kudeka's twin daughters

Alex: Simba's cousin

Scar will not have a very big part in the story until the middle. More characters will appear along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. I will try to update weekly, but that depends on how busy I am. The more reviews, the faster I will update. If you have any questions, comments or ideas please mention them in a review.**

Nala made her way up to the top of Priderock. The warm African sun was beating down on the Pridelands, making it much hotter than usual. She went into the smaller den, used during the hot season, to find her mother Sarafina , trying to give her little brother Hofu a bath.

"Hey Nala!" Hofu called when he saw his sister. "You have to help me! Mom's getting me all wet!". Nala laughed seeing her brother's expression. "Wish I could, but I can't.", she replied. Sarafina smiled at her daughter. "Where have you been?" she asked. " I was with Tama and Kula by the fallen tree. Daddy told me to tell you he went on patrol".

Sarafina nodded and said, " Are you joining the hunting party tonight? You have to practice if you want to have any chance at being the leader."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know I don't stand a chance. Penda's the leader and she won't choose a lioness like me as the next leader". Nala didn't think she would stand a chance. She also knew that her parents thought she wouldn't stand a chance, even though they denied it. She looked at her mother who looked away.

_Flashback (Two and a half years earlier)_

_"Mom, will you take me hunting now?" Nala asked. Sarafina looked a bit troubled. _

_"Not now, Nala. Your mother has to look after Hofu, and you know he wants to be with her", Runju said sternly, narrowing his emerald green eyes._

_Nala looked at her father, then to her few month old brother. She had never seen a lion so happy as Runju was after Hofu was born. She knew when her mother was expecting her, her father had wanted a son, but hadn't shown any signs of disappointment when he realized she was a girl._

_"All the young lionesses are training now, except me. How will I ever stand a chance at being leader, if you don't help me?" Nala demanded._

_"I never said I wouldn't Nala," Sarafina said gently, her pale green eyes hopeful. "Just not right now"_

_" Nala, I don't want you to get your hopes up of being the next leader of the hunting party. There are many lionesses I know who would stand a bit of a better chance than you." Runju said trying to nuzzle Nala._

_Nala pulled away angrily. "Whether I'm going to be leader or not, I still have to learn to hunt.". With that, she ran out of the den, to find her aunt and cousins, knowing she would be welcome with any lioness to hunt._

_End of flashback_

"I wanna go find Zuri and Ajjali" Hofu sprang out of Sarafina's grasp and ran out. Nala followed him out, hoping to find some of her friends.

"Hofu be back at Priderock by sunset!" Sarafina called after her children.

Hofu ran down the base of Priderock. Nala started her way down and saw her cousin Tojo and her friend Moraan talking. She smiled and made her way to them.

"Hey, Nala" Tojo gave her a friendly nuzzle, which she returned.

"Finished the patrol?" Nala asked. "Yeah" Moraan answered. "Now I wonder why we were so excited about doing it when we were younger. You should have seen Chumvi and Simba. They got nervous when they heard a rustle, and jumped out roaring, but it turned out to be Mufasa" he finished laughing. Tojo also cracked up and Nala smiled. Simba was one of her best friends and she knew how embarrassed he must be.

"I'm going to the Fallen Trees. Do you want to come?" Nala asked.

Tojo nodded and said "You should come to Moraan. Tama's going to be there" he winked at Moraan.

Moraan looked embarrassed. "Just cause Tama's there, doesn't mean anything special. But I'll come anyway"

With that, the three lions made their way to the Fallen Tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter. Thank you to the reviews and for those of you who are wondering if Mufasa will dies, you will just have to find out. Hope you enjoy the third chapter and please review and give me your opinions.**

Nala, Tojo and Moraan arrived at The Fallen Trees. The Fallen Trees were four huge trees that had fallen when they had been young cubs. Now the huge branches of the trees were perfect for resting on and getting some shade. The three lions saw that Tama, Kula, Shari, Shani, Shinda, Alex, Chumvi, Thresh, and Simba were already there.

"Hey guys. I was wondering where you were" Tama called out, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "Alex was telling us of Simba and Chumvi's little stunt"

"I know, Moraan already told me" Nala giggled. Simba gave Moraan a look. "Go tell the whole world, Moraan" he grumbled. Nala lay down next to Simba. She and Simba didn't notice the look Thresh was giving them.

Kula looked at the other lionesses. " You guys are coming to the hunt this evening, right? We need to practice if we want to be the next leader" Nala rolled her eyes "You sound just like my mother" she muttered, just loud enough for Simba to hear and he grinned.

Nala looked at Kula " You do realize only one of us can be the leader, right?" Kula nodded, her brown eyes serious. "I know. I don't care if I'm not the leader, but I'm still going to try."

Chumvi looked at her "My mother is the leader and she said that she isn't the only one who decides. The whole hunting party does". He blew some of his dark brown mane away from his emerald green eyes.

Nala knew that. There were several different hunting parties, and daughters usually ended up being part of their mothers party. Her mother was in the same hunting party as Sarabi, Kudeka, Penda and some other lionesses.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and gossiping. At late afternoon, the lionesses started walking back to Priderock to help with the hunting.

Shinda looked at Nala and said "You know, Simba likes you"

Nala was shocked at her cousin's words. "No! We're just friends. He was always a really close friend of mine. That's all."

Shinda shook her head, her olive green eyes sparkling with amusement."Yes he does. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"He does Nala" Shani said and the rest of the lionesses nodded in agreement.

"You are all out of your minds! We're just friends and that's it" Nala exclaimed.

"You know, he isn't bethroed. The postition is always open" Shari giggled.

The royal couple chose whether to bethroe the hier or not. Usually if it was a female heir they were, but sometimes a male heir wasn't like Simba.

"No" Nala shook her head firmly. She couldn't imagine, the Prince of the Pridelands, the future King falling in love with a lioness like her. She had golden fur and sapphire blue eyes, but she wasn't very beautiful, was she?

They had reached Priderock and went to the other side of it to see the most powerful hunting party in the Pride getting ready. Kula made her way over to her mother, Sarina. Shinda and Shani walked over to Kudeka and Shari and Nala found their mothers beside Sarabi and Penda.

Kudeka greeted her daughters with a nuzzle, which Shani returned, but Shinda didn't. Things between Tojo, Shinda, and Kudeka hadn't been right ever since Kudeka had found a new mate, Hariku.

_Flashback (Three and a half years ago)_

_Shinda was laying on the top of Priderock thinking as she watched the sunset. That afternoon, Kudeka and Hariku had announced they were going to be mates and the Pride was happy with the news. Shinda and her siblings had acted happy so not to disappoint their mother. She sighed as she thought of her father. She had been four years old when he had left and Shani hadn't even known her own father. He father, Aman had been her mother's mate first. About three years after she and Tojo were born, he began to spend much less time with them. Later her own mother had spotted him with another lioness and realized the cub the lioness had given birth to was sired by Aman. She shuddered remembering Kudeka crying and the confusing noise. Tojo being head strong had run in and demanded to know what was happening. She had just gone to the corner of the den covering her ears, telling herself in the morning everything would be ok and she would wake up against her parents warm fur. But it never happened. Aman left the Pride with his new mate without saying a word to Shinda or Tojo. Two months later Shani was born. Shinda had looked at her baby sister with curiousity then had felt a fierce tug of love. From that moment on, she loved Shani more than anything and had tried to protect her in everyway she could. _

_The arrival of her siblings interrupted her thoughts. "Shinda?" Shani asked "What do you think of all of this?" Shani had always been more respectful and obedient toward their mother._

_Shinda sighed. She was the oldest of them three, being two minutes older that Tojo. "Shani, Tojo someday we're going to find mates and leave and start our own family. And then Mother's going to be alone. But now she has Hariku to stay with her. I'm not saying I like this one bit. But, I have not seen Mother so happy in years." _

_"I understand Shinda" Tojo said softly. "And Hariku's always been really nice to us. He's strong and will be able to protect her. But I'm always going to protect you two. And Nala. We can get through this together"_

_End Of Flashback_

Shinda knew things never would be the same between them again. But she still loved her half sisters Zuri and Angani. But she knew, she would never love them as much as she loved Tojo and Shani. Even Nala and Hofu had a stronger place in her heart than them.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here`s chapter 4. Thank you to my loyal reviewers.(especially Vitani825) Give me some more suitable lion king names for males. I`m out of good ideas. If you want anything in the story please mention it in a review. Hope you enjoy chapter four and please review**

The males had also started walking back to Priderock to watch the hunt, since they had nothing else to do. Simba and Alex watched as the lionesses stalked the prey. Simba realized the only lioness he had really been paying attention to was Nala.

``Hey Simba, you can stop staring at Nala now,`` Alex said with a grin.

"I'm not staring at her!" Simba explained.

"Come on Simba you love her don't you?" Alex said softly.

"Yes, I do," Simba murmured "But she doesn't see us as anything more than friends. I don't stand a chance."

"Sure you do buddy" Alex said to his cousin. "Just tell her that"

"I couldn't. It would never work" Simba sighed. "Lets just go back to Priderock. Mom's probably got a kill ready. The two walked back to Priderock, both unaware that Thresh had been hiding behind a rock and had listened to their whole conversation, and he didn't like it one bit.

Simba met his family at a base of tree, with an antelope in front of them.

"Hello son," Mufasa said nuzzling Simba. "Hi Dad," Simba replied returning his father's nuzzle. Then he bent over and nuzzled his little sister Ajjali. "Me, Hofu and Zuri learned how to swim today" she said proudly.

"Ajjali, just because you learned how to swim does not mean you get to go anywhere near the river. Understand?" Sarabi said.

"Yes Mom" Ajjali said taking a bite of antelope.

"Simba," Mufasa started, "I'm going to start training you to be king. You-"

"I'm going to be king so soon?" Simba interrupted.

"No. But I want to take your training slowly" Mufasa said patiently. "My father did that with me"

Simba nodded and the family continued with their meal.

A little way off , a set of green eyes burning with jealousy was watching them_. "I should have been King. What Ahadi did was completely unfair. I made Ahadi pay and now Mufasa's family will too. Starting with Simba." _Scar thought.

The hunt had gone well for Nala. Much to her parent's surprise, she had brought down a zebra by herself. Sarafina had told her that next month, the new leader of their hunting party was going to be announced and trained. Secretly Nala hoped it would be her, but pushed the idea out of her head. After her family had eaten, Nala's parents had taken Hofu inside the cave, but she had stayed out, star gazing, in the meadow. It had short acacia trees and soft medium length grass.

"Quite a sight tonight, isn't it?" came a voice from behind her. Startled, Nala turned to see Simba appearing behind her.

" Yeah. I was thinking of our ancestors" Nala said softly. They had been taught that their ancestors looked down at them from the stars. Simba came over and lay down next to her.

" I like thinking of them too. I wonder if they resembled me a lot. I mean my father's side had always head amber eyes" Simba said thoughtfully.

Nala thought for a second, " My whole family and Shinda's family have green eyes, but I have sapphire blue eyes. I've always felt out of place. I mean, they have pale tan fur and I have golden fur. I sometimes wonder who I've gotten it from."

"And that's a bad thing? You look very pretty to me" Simba said, smiling.

Nala's heart skipped a beat, and the conversation from earlier in the afternoon replayed in her head.

"Nala? " Simba asked " Did I say something wrong?" "No you didn't Nala said quickly and then changed the subject.

After a while, both of them walked back to Priderock. Before Nala could say goodnight, Simba leaned forward and gave her a warm nuzzle. "Goodnight" he whispered. For a second she felt shocked, but then quickly returned the nuzzle. "Goodnight" she murmured and then walked into the den and Simba went into the much smaller den for the Royal family.

The next morning, Alex woke up sleepily then walked over to the waterhole. He had a strange dream last night. It was about his mother, Shireen. Shireen had left the pride three years ago, not long after Kudeka and Hariku had become mates. His father had died when he had been a few months old. A rogue, named Dillon, had come to stay with the pride and his mother had become very friendly with him. Later, they discovered that he was a Prince and helped him take back his throne. He wanted Shireen to be his mate and Shireen had agreed without even talking to Alex. At first, she had decided to make Alex go with them to Dillon's kingdom, but after a lot of pleading, begging and help from the Pride, Alex had convinced Shireen to let him stay.

He and the Pride thought him staying would also make Shireen, as a mother stay, but she had wanted to be with Dillon. The Pride had been surprised but no one said anything. After his mother left, he visited her once in a while and got news from her. The last time he had seen her was almost two years ago, and had also seen his new half little brother and sister. He hadn't received any news from her either. Alex closed his eyes and sighed. He could not nothing more now. He had to accept the that the relationship between him and Shireen was over, and there were lions more important to her than Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Do you think I should add anything about Shireen and Dillon? Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. The more reviews, the faster I will upload. And, just imagine the place where Simba and Nala go to is the Jungle from the movie.**

A few weeks passed and the morning came that all the young lionesses had been waiting for. It was the day that the new leader of the Pride's best hunting party was going to be announced. All the young lionesses were told to gather in the large den and the males were not allowed to come in. Nala entered with her mother.

"Don't be disappointed" Runju said to Nala softly as she had walked in. Nala felt her boiling with anger. Couldn't he at least give her some supporting news? Sarafina hadn't said anything to Nala, because it was a law not to say anything about who the next leader was to anyone.

Penda was waiting for her pride mates. When everyone was there, she smiled and said, "The backup leaders will now be Tama and Kula. They will take over if the leader cannot attend the hunt. And the leader will be, Nala."

Nala felt stunned. Did she just say her name? She felt her mother and aunt smiling at her along with some other close lionesses. "Nala from now on, I will be training you on what skills you will need" Penda said and then the meeting was over.

Nala walked out, surrounded by her friends. The minute they walked out, Tojo said " Who's the leader?"

Nala smiled "Me,"

"Seriously?" Chumvi demanded.

"Yeah, and Kula and Tama are the backup leaders" Nala replied

"Wow, good job both of you" Moraan smiled and nuzzled Tama and she nuzzled him back.

"Nala, you're actually the leader?" Thresh asked with a smile.

"Of course she is. I've seen her hunt" Simba said and stepped forward and nuzzled her. Thresh frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Good job, Nala," Shinda said "You should go see your parents now. They probably want to talk to you. Nala nodded and walked away. Simba walked after her.

"Nala!" he called " I have to ask you something,". Nala stopped and turned.

"Listen, maybe tonight could we go on a walk or do some star gazing. Just the two of us?" Simba asked looking hopeful.

"Sure Simba I'd love to," Nala said feeling elated.

"I'll see you later then," Simba said and walked away looking happy.

Nala thought for a few moments. For the last few weeks, she had spent a lot of time with him. They often talked late at night in the meadow and went hunting together a few times. They sometimes went swimming, but Nala liked talking in the meadow more. Whenever she was with him, she felt happy and nothing seemed to bother her. She realized she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. _Maybe I'll tell him tonight_

Nala found her parents by the Waterhole. Her mother looked proud but her father looked a bit ashamed of himself. Sarafina stepped forward and rubbed her neck against Nala. "Well done, my little one, " she murmured. Nala just smiled. She then looked at her father. "Good job, Nala" Runju said softly. "Thanks Daddy" Nala replied, studying his face closely.

Nala went back to Priderock with Sarafina and Runju was left alone in his thoughts. He felt guilty. He had told Nala there was no chance she would be leader, but yet, she was given the job. He closed his eyes, remembering the hurt in Nala's sapphire blue eyes when he had told her she wouldn't be the next leader. Runju sighed _"Don't under estimate her again", _and walked back to Priderock.

Simba was waiting for Nala in the meadow that evening. He greeted her with a loving nuzzle. "Hey," he said softly, smiling at her. "Hi Simba" Nala replied.

"Dad took in some more territory. We have to cross some dry land, but the place is really nice. Do you want to go see?" Simba asked.

"Of course" Nala replied "Let's go"

The two of them walked toward the edge of the Pridelands, then crossed some dry land. While walking the two of them talked about general things, both of them too nervous to cross the line.

"Here we are," Simba stopped walking and Nala looked. It was a jungle, but when she peered through the moss she saw a beautiful waterfall and lush trees. Near that was a meadow, teaming with butterflies. Beside that was a slope with thick trees. It was the most beautiful place she had set her eyes on.

"What do you think?" Simba asked.

"It's beautiful" Nala replied. Simba smiled, "Just like you. Come on, let's go and get a drink". The two lions then walked in and when down the rocks beside the waterfall to a crystal clear lake. As Nala walked she could feel some kind of feeling that was attached to Simba. Both of them stopped, looked at each other several times locked in each other's gaze and then continued. Nala walked ahead of Simba, then stopped to take a drink. Simba was drinking around two meters away from her, and Nala felt his gaze on her. Nala lifted her head, gave him a questioning look and he averted his gaze. Nala began to lap at the water gain, when she saw Simba moving toward the trees. For a minute he disappeared, then jumped out with a wine between his teeth. He fell into the water. Nala gasped.

"Simba!" Nala called. She bent her head trying to see if she could spot him underwater. Suddenly. Simba burst over the surface, wrapped his paws around her neck and pulled her in. Nala went under the water and came back gasping, She jumped out with an amused Simba beside her. Nala gave him one look, and pushed him back in and ran away laughing.

"Watch out, I'm gonna get you!" she heard Simba call.

She ran through the meadow, with Simba behind her. Then she found herself on top of a slope with trees surrounding her. Simba reached her and she got up on her hind legs trying to pin him down. He grabbed her upper body with his paws, and both of them tumbled down the slope.

They landed at the bottom with Simba on top of Nala, but she didn't mind. Simba seemed to be unable to look at her. Then without thinking, she reached up and licked Simba's cheek. He looked surprised, but Nala smiled and whispered "I love you,". Simba smiled and Nala pulled herself up and buried her face into Simba's mane. He felt her lick the back of her ears. "I love you, too" he whispered back.

The two of them lay there, nuzzling each other for what seemed like hours. Then Simba pulled back and said reluctantly, "We should go back. It's really late.".

Nala nodded and said lets go. She felt Simba entwine his tail in hers as they walked back. Their walk together back to Priderock seemed way to short for Nala. They reached the top and without hesitation, Nala rubbed her head against Simba "Goodnight" she whispered. "Goodnight", Simba replied and both of them went into their separate dens.

That night neither could sleep. _"Spirits above, the Prince of the Pridelands loves me," _Nala thought.

At that same time, Simba was in the royal den, beside his sleeping family thinking _" I love her, she loves me back"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all liked chapter 5. Please remember, the more reviews and comments, the faster I will update. Here is chapter 6 and as always please review.**

When Simba woke up the next morning, the first thing on his mind was Nala. He was the only one in the den and decided to go out. He went down to the Waterhole and found his father waiting for him.

Mufasa nuzzled Simba. "Good morning son. Today I want you to come with me, while I do the morning reports."

Simba sighed. Right now, all he wanted to do was be with Nala. "Do I have to Dad? How long is it going to take?"

"That depends on what Zazu says. And, as future king, I have to train you." Mufasa answered.

"Alright, let's go" Simba said. With that, father and son went to the morning rounds.

Sarabi and Ajjali were by the Pride's resting place. It was the longest path down Priderock and had some low sturdy branches from trees, rocks and trees to rest on. Sarabi was bathing Ajjali, who really didn't mind getting cleaned. "Mommy, when's Simba going to be King?" Ajjali asked. Sarabi thought for a minute. "After your father has trained him and probably when he has a mate." Sarabi answered.

"Who's his mate going to be?"Ajjali asked.

"Whoever he chooses, and if he doesn't your father and I will choose for him. And if he does choose his own mate, they have to have our blessings and the lionesses parents blessings"

"How come Uncle Scar doesn't have his own mate?" Ajjali asked.

"Darling, your father was King so he had to have a mate. Your grandfather Ahadi wanted for Scar to have a mate, but he decided not to," Sarabi said, smiling at her daughter.

Ajani's amber eyes sparkled. "Uncle Scar said he should have been King too. But I said, Daddy was King then he walked away looking mad."

Sarabi sighed but didn't say anything. "Can I go play with Zawadi now?" Ajjali asked. Zawadi was Chumvi's little sister.

"Alright, but be back by noon, so I can feed you" Sarabi said. Ajjali nodded and ran off.

Later that day, Nala was with Shari and Tama under a tree. She saw Zazu flying by. "Zazu!" she called.

"Yes, Nala?" Zazu asked, landing in front of her. "Have you seen Simba?" Nala asked.

"Yes, he is with his father training and should be done soon. Why?" Zazu replied.

"If you see him," Nala said, "Can you please tell him to meet me by the meadow, tonight?" Nala asked.

"Of course" Zazu said. "I must be on my way now?" With that, the hornbill flew away.

"So, a night with Simba, hmm?" Shari laughed. Nala felt herself blushing.

"Nala you love him don't you?" Tama said gently. "And he loves you back."

Nala was too happy to answer. She just nodded.

"I understand. I feel the same way about Moraan." Tama said. "How about you and Amri, Shari?"

" He loves me, I love him back. Zakia keeps teasing me." Shari answered. Zakia was Shari's twin sister, but she didn't hang out with them very often and wasn't in their hunting party. Zakia usually spent her time with her two friends, often watching the crèche.

" Do you have to watch the crèche today?" Nala asked. The crèche what they called the nursery. Mother's dropped their cubs of at a group and two or three lionesses watched them.

"Yeah me and Tama are on the same watch." Shari said. "We better go. Coming Nala?"

"Yes, I have to go see my parents." Nala said getting up.

When they reached Priderock, Tama and Shari went into to the nursery cave.. Priderock was huge and had many dens. The small den was where the pride slept during the warm season and had a big opening. The big den was huge, with many ledges to rest on and had a small opening to get in and out. That was used by the Pride during the rainy season. The smallest den was used by the Royal family, but on some nights, they would sleep in the other dens with the pride. The nursery den was another den used my small cubs. Only little cubs, their parents and lionesses who were watching the crèche were allowed to go in.

Nala found her parents in the small den. She went nuzzled both of them.

"Have you been training?" Runju asked.

"Yeah, but I finished a while ago. I wanted some free time" Nala replied. Actually she had wanted to spend her free time with Simba, but was busy. At least they would be able to spend some time together this evening. Her thought drifted off and she smiled at the thought of Simba. She loved him, she loved her back.

"Nala?" Runju asked. Nala snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked.

"I asked you four times if you were going hunting this evening?" Runju asked. "Are you okay?"

Runju studied Nala carefully. She had been drifting off in her thoughts all day. This morning, he had told her three times that she had training and she didn't seem to hear, until Hofu had bitten her ear.

"No, I won't be joining the hunt and I'm fine." Nala replied, but her eyes still looked dreamy and happy.

"If you say so" Sarafina said, observing Nala's face.

That night Nala waited for Simba in the meadow. It was a short wait. She watched as she made his way toward her.

"Hey, beautiful." Simba said licking Nala's cheek. Nala smiled and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you during the afternoon. Dad was training me" Simba said laying down next to Nala.

"It's alright. What did you do during training?" Nala asked. She rested her head in Simba's paws.

As Simba explained what he had done, Nala realized how happy she was just to be with Simba. For her he seemed to be the brightest star, in the dark sky for her. Someone that she could tell anything to and he would understand her happiness and her sorrow. She felt Simba nuzzle the top of her head.

"How's the future leader of the hunting party?" Simba asked.

"Penda's a good teacher and she said I would be a great leader" Nala answered. "Do you want to go hunting together tomorrow. Just me and you?"

"I'd love to" Simba replied. "Hey, you've heard about Kula and Chumvi getting together, right?"

"Yeah I did" Nala said. Stuff about romance was never head by the adults. It was only known by the pride's young lions. Her parents didn't know that she loved Simba, but she would tell them someday.

"And all that Shinda has been doing is spending time with Alex. He told me that she loves him and Alex loves her too." Nala continued.

"That's good. They deserve to be happy." Simba said.

"Yeah, we all do" Nala said, and licked Simba's nose causing him to blush.

"Sweetie, we should be getting back to Priderock now. We might get in trouble if we're late." Simba said. "I promise tomorrow, we'll go hunting together, even if I have to miss training.

Nala smiled. "Alright, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What do you think of Simba and Nala's relationship? Hope you enjoy chapter 7 and remember, the more reviews, the faster I will update.**

Shani lay by herself under an acacia tree. Shinda was as usual, with Alex. She knew her sister loved him a lot. She didn't want to fall in love with anyone. She just couldn't risk suffering what her mother had, when her father had left. She had never known her father and probably never will. But her sister had always loved her more than anything? Was it different now? Lots of things were changing. Most of her friends had a relationship. However, Tojo didn't and she was glad.

A few days later, Nala was by the Fallen trees. As she got down, she heard someone coming up and touching her. Out of pure instinct, she turned around roaring, hitting her attacker with her claws. Then she spun around, ready to tear him into pieces.

"Nala, it's just me!" came Simba's bewildered voice. Nala stopped and stared at him, realizing what happened.

"Simba!" she shouted, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, sorry! I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time with me" Simba exclaimed.

"You still shouldn't do that!" Nala cried, still in shock.

"So, when are you going to ask me if I'm alright?" Simba asked, a smile creeping onto his mouth.

Nala looked at his face, and realized there were two claw marks there. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Simba," she walked closer to him and licked his cheek "Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine, if you spend some time with me," Simba said with a grin.

"Of course," Nala replied. "Let's go"

Neither of them was aware of Scar, hiding in the trees watching them. "_So my nephew and Nala are together. Interesting. Now, I'll have to make Nala a part of my plan too" _Scar thought, an evil grin on his face.

Later, Scar walked into the Elephant Graveyard, to find his hyena friends, Shenzi, Ed and Banzai waiting for him.

"Scar, what did you bring us something to eat?" Banzai demanded.

"Nothing," Scar growled. "But, if you listen and follow up to my plan, I will be king and you and your entire clan will have enough to eat."

"So what's this plan of yours?" Shenzi asked in a bored tone.

"We will take Mufasa and his loyal friends in their weakest state." Scar replied. "But we have to get rid of Simba and Nala first. We'll make sure some of their friends join them, so it won't look to suspicious. That way, the whole Pride will suffer. So here's my plan."

He told them their plan. "Wow" Shenzi said. "Scar this actually has a pretty good chance of working."

"I know. So are you in?" Scar asked. All three hyenas nodded.

"Good go tell the clan and I will come back later to tell you when we strike." Scar said with an evil smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 and please review. Please, if you have any ideas, tell me in a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

A month later, Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi came back late at night. They had gone to the Jungle and had lost track of time. All four young lions ran back to Priderock panting, in fear of what their parents would say. Their parents, along with Scar, who had fake concern on his face, were waiting for them at the base of Priderock.

"Kula, where have you been?" Kula's father, Rojo demanded.

"Father, I'm so sorry, but I lost track of time" Kula said, her voice shaking.

"That still doesn't answer our question, Kula" Sarina snarled at her daughter.

"Simba, do you realize how worried we've been?" Mufasa asked, turning to Simba. "I was about to get Zazu to organize a search party."

"Mother, Father, please listen to me. I lost track of time". Simba said making the same mistake as Kula, by not saying where they were. If they told their parents they were in the jungle, they would get in more trouble for crossing a deserted part of the Pridelands, and going so far, during the late hours.

"Nala" Runju growled, 'Tell me where you were!". His emerald green eyes, bore into his daughter's frightened blue ones.

"We were by the border, Daddy. Talking and.." Nala's voice cracked.

"Then we lost track of time." Chumvi finished for Nala.

"And, what were you doing by the border?" Chumvi's father, Ishan asked.

"We were just talking, "Simba and Chumvi both said at the same time.

Mufasa looked at them, suspiciously. He didn't believe them. "Then, why couldn't you do your talking here?"

Neither of them were able to answer that question. Finally, Sarabi sighed. "It's nearly, dawn. We'll talk more in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except for Scar went back in the den. Scar knew this was the perfect time to unleash his plan. He turned around and went to inform his hyena friends.

When Scar reached the Elephant Graveyard, the hyenas along with his four lion allies were waiting for him. There was Manla, a lion who looked a lot like Simba. There was another lion named Haru, who had the same dark skin as Chumvi. And there was a lioness, name Gurile, who had rusty brown fur and blue eyes. There were also two more lionesses, one a lot like Gurile and another with sandy brown fur. He also had some allies within the Pride.

Scar's green eyes flashed with excitement, "It is time"

The next morning, Simba was the last one to wake up. He looked around to see his families den empty. He heard some commotion outside. He walked out to the entrance.

"Simba!" came a voice. Ajjali ran into her big brother.

"Ajjali, what's going on? What's all the noise about?" Simba asked, helping Ajjali up.

"I don't know!" Ajjali wailed. "I asked Mom, and she told me to go and wake you up."

"Let's go see." Simba said walking out of the den. He spotted his father in the crowd of lions.

"Daddy!" Ajjali called, turning toward Mufasa.

"Ajjali no! Leave him alone." Simba picked Ajjali up by the scruff, and carried her toward Sarabi and then looked around for Nala. He saw her beside Kula and Chumvi. "What's going on?" Simba asked approaching his friends.

"Three lions were murdered, and one was badly injured. Their bodies are being brought back to Priderock and then the King's going to find out who's guilty of this." Kula answered, her brown eyes wide.

Simba saw some males, including Moraan and Tojo carrying three bloody bodies back to Priderock. There was a lioness looking terrified, limping behind them. He saw some mother's ushering the young cubs back inside the dens.

The bodies were placed a distance away from the lions, who were now standing in an organized group.

Mufasa cleared his throat, "Zazu spotted these lions by the border of the Pridelands. This lioness claims that they were attacked by four lions. It was clear that lions from our pride was involved and they must be exiled at all costs. Gurile, please step forward and speak."

Gurile began in a shaky voice, "Last night, we were passing by the border. Four lions, two males and two females attacked us. They killed by companions and then ran away, saying something about being late. "

"Can you give us a description" Mufasa asked.

"The lioness, one had golden fur, with blue eyes I think. The other one was darker, with brown fur. One of the males had a red mane and amber eyes, and the other one had a dark brown mane, with brown fur. I heard them calling one of the males Simba. I think one of the lionesses name was Kula. I don't remember any other names."

Simba looked at the lioness in shock. It was clear that she was talking about them, him, Chumvi, Kula and Nala. It was a complete lie! They hadn't been at the border last night!

"Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi come forward" Mufasa ordered.

"Father none of this is true. We would never murder innocent lions." Simba said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm not blaming you four yet." Mufasa said. " You four came running home last night. You said that you were at the border talking? Why couldn't you talk here?"

Chumvi cleared his voice. " We would never murder these lions."

"Then how come you were by the border last night. You must have been doing something more than talking." Scar asked, his voice cold as ice.

Nala looked around. Her parent's looked horrified as they looked at Nala. Her friends looked shocked, as if they could never believe she would do such as thing.

"Why couldn't you talk here." Mufasa asked.

"Wait," Gurile stepped forward. She looked directly at Nala. Nala backed up, and she felt Simba coming to her side, protectively. "I heard you saying something about being late, and what you were going to tell your parents."

"I never said that" Nala gasped.

"We weren't at the border last night. We were at the new Jungle. We just didn't tell you because we didn't want to get in trouble." Kula said, knowing if they told the truth, it would be easier.

"It was them," Scar snarled. "We have all the evidence Mufasa."

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you four are guilty of murder" Mufasa said, his voice pained.

"Then exile them," came a voice and was echoed by others.

Chaos broke out. Lions were arguing and nothing much was being done.

Sarabi looked at Mufasa, with Rojo, Sarafina, Sarina, Penda, Ishan and Runju beside them.

"Mufasa, do something. You can't let this happen to them!" Sarabi begged.

Mufasa nodded and roared, "ENOUGH!". Everyone fell silent, and he continued on. "Let's not forget that Simba is my son and will protect him just as I would protect Ajjali. And if I exile the others and keep Simba, it wouldn't be fair. They will be given another chance, and I expect the Pride to help them adjust back into their normal selves. Ajjali will now be my heir." He looked at the four young lions, who were looking at their parents in horror.

"You will stay in a cave all day, except when going to waterhole or hunting. Nala and Kula will be kicked out of the hunting party. We will come and bring you back into the den at night." Mufasa finished.

With several stares, the crowd separated, some going hunting or on patrol and others into the big den.

"Mom, Daddy, do you actually think we did this?" Nala cried, looking at her parents.

"Nala we have the evidence, and it hurts me to think that one of my children would be involved in something like this. "Runju said. There was anger, yet pain in his voice.

"Mother, Father we had nothing to do with this. You have to believe us." Simba said, glaring at his father.

"Like Runju says we have the evidence. You will stay in that cave until further notice. And you are not to go near your siblings either." Mufasa said. "Now, go."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Simba and his friends, turned around and headed into the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. What do you guys think of the situation Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi are in? Please review and I hope you enjoy. **

Simba was pacing angrily inside the cave.

"How could our own parents do this to us?" he growled. "They really must have no brains if they think we did something like a murder."

"I regret going to the Jungle now." Kula said, her voice choked with tears. Chumvi came by her side and nuzzled her. She buried her face into his mane.

"That lioness, Gurile, what's going to happen to her?" Nala wondered, out loud.

"Oh, Father will give her a good home." Simba snarled, sarcastically. "After all, she's more believable to him than his own son."

Nala looked at him. She had never seen a lion so angry. She was suddenly afraid he would start roaring at the top of his lungs.

"Simba, Nala!" came Alex's voice. He appeared, along with their friends.

"What do you want Alex? Here to rub this in our faces?" Simba snarled.

Amri looked at Simba. "Do you honestly think we believe that you four would do such a thing?" he asked his voice gentle.

"We all know you aren't murderers." Tama said, and Moraan nodded in agreement.

Nala shook her head painfully. "You believe us, yet our own parents don't." she said, her voice cracked. She pressed her face against Simba's chest.

"Nala, the best your four can do now is wait. We have to find out who really murdered those lions and who Gurile really is. Then, everyone will realize that that you weren't responsible." Shinda said, pressing against Nala.

"The evidence is convincing. I don't really blame them, but it still hurts to think our own parents would do this" Chumvi said.

"Your right Chumvi" Tojo said, nodding. "We'll try to find out who that creepy lioness really is."

"You guys should leave."Simba sighed. "If the adults find out that your here, you'll get in big trouble.

Nodding they began to leave. "We'll check on you later," Shari called as she left.

With nothing more to say, Simba lay down at the edge of the cave, and Nala lay down next to him. Kula went to one end, with Chumvi beside her.

Back at Priderock, Sarafina was devasted. "Oh Runju, what happened to her?" she said softly, resting against her mates mane. Hofu was being watched by the crèche.

"I don't know, Sarafina. Something inside must have just snapped. Even if she does change her attitude, none of the pride will ever treat her same again." Runju answered.

"I know," Sarafina answered.

"Forget about Nala. We still have Hofu. He'll grow up well." Runju sighed and rested his head on top of Sarafina's. The whole Pride was being sympathic toward them. They understood what they were facing. Nala had probably ruined Hofu's reputation and he was furious with her for that, too.

Sarabi was with Ajjali in the den.

"Mom, what happened to Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi? How come I can't see them anymore? Why isn't Simba future king anymore?" Ajjali demanded, pulling on her mother's ear.

Sarabi sighed. "Ajjali, your brother was involved in a murder. He isn't allowed to be king anymore." Her voice was heavy with sadness."

Ajjali let the voice sink into her head. "Then does that mean, I'm future queen?" she asked quietly, her ears pinned down.

"Yes sweetheart you are" Mufasa said entering the den. He licked the top of Ajjali's head. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"But Daddy, I don't want to be Queen. Simba would be a better king,"Ajjali whined.

"Ajjali, you're now heir. I promise, everything will be ok. Why don't you go out and play. I have to talk to your mother about something." Mufasa asked.

Ajjali nodded and ran outside.

One evening, a week and a half later, Ajjali saw Simba at the Waterhole. No one else was around. "Simba!" she called running over to her big brother.

"What do you want Ajjali?" Simba snarled. Ajjali looked at him surprised.

"I-" she began, but was cut off by Simba's roar.

"Life must be perfect for you, now, right? Mom must be so happy to have her one and only daughter, as the future queen! Just get out of here, and find _them._" He spoke like his parents were a lifelong enemy.

"Simba, that's not true."Ajjali said, tears in her amber eyes.

"Get out of here!" Simba yelled. "Leave me alone! I can't even stand to see you". Ajjali backed up in fear.

"Simba!" Nala came running toward him.

"Watch your voice, Nala" Simba snarled, his voice, dripping with sarcasm. "You're talking to the future queen."

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed. "You can't yell at her for this. She has nothing to do with this!"

She turned toward Ajjali. "Go back to Priderock Ajjali" Ajjali nodded and ran back to Priderock, after giving her brother on more scared look.

"You are just like the others Nala" Simba snarled. "Going against me."

Nala looked at him. Over the past two weeks, he had turned into a cruel, hostile lion, which seemed to avoid her. He was nothing like the lion she fell in love with him. Where was the kind, happy Simba she had always known? _"Oh Simba," she wailed silently. "What happened to you? Why did you have to change so much?"_

"What?" Simba demanded.

"You've changed so much." Nala said softly."That's what hurts me the most, out of all of this. Seeing you like this." Tears sprang to her eyes.

Simba's eyes softened. "I just have no way to control my anger. I end up taking my anger on others. I'm scared I might get angry then hurt you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He stepped closer to her, and licked the top of her head.

"It's alright Simba," Nala said, her voice gentle.

"Nala, I love you more than anything. If anything happens to you, I won't survive. I'd end up killing myself, for not protecting you." Simba said, nuzzling her. "Let's go to the meadow. I owe you some time.

"You don't owe me anything." Nala said, giving him a weak smile. "But I'll come."

Simba smiled, and entwined his tail with hers and then both lions walked to the meadow.

Later that night, Nala was waiting for her father to come and take her back to Priderock. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone clearing his throat.

"Your late," Runju growled at her.

Nala glared at him. "Well, you were the one that was supposed to bring me back and you didn't come."

"I had more important things to attend to. Like your brother." Runju replied, coldly.

"You must be so happy now, Father! This is all you've probably wanted. Mom, Hofu and you together. Not me." Nala snarled. She was furious, but tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Your right, Nala." Runju said. They had reached Priderock and he walked in, leaving a heart broken Nala, outside. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about what he said, and then walked into the den. Her parents and Hofu were sleeping together. She went and lay down a distance away from them.

Ajjali lay in between her parents' fur, unable to fall asleep. She was still scared from Simba yelling at her. She looked at her big brother, sleeping a little way off from them. Her parents weren't talking to him. She wished she could talk with him. Was he mad because she was future queen? _"Maybe, if I wasn't, he wouldn't be so mad at me"_ she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Time passed by. Nothing had really changed. Simba's, Nala's, Kula's and Chumvi's parents were still hard and cruel to them. Most of the Pride ignored them. Their friends, however, remained loyal. Shinda and Nala were in the cave. They hadn't been able to spend much time together because no one was allowed to be with them.

"How's hunting, Nala?" Shinda, asked her cousin softly.

"We're doing fine. Don't worry." Nala answered. She and Kula had been hunting for themselves and Simba and Chumvi. Their hunting hours were limited as part of their punishment, requested by her father. Mufasa and the other adults had instantly agreed and Nala felt a bit guilty for Kula.

"We can bring you kills, you know." Shinda said. "Just ask."

"Shinda, I don't want to get you into trouble. And Tama's the new leader of the hunting party. I don't want to endanger that for her." Nala replied.

"It'll work out soon. Don't worry." Shinda said.

The next morning, Nala came into an empty den. Where are they? She wondered. After a few minutes, Simba walked in.

"Happy Birthday, Nala" he said with a smile. He licked her cheek.

Nala looked at him in shock. She had completely forgotten that it was her birthday. But Simba's hadn't.

"Thanks, Simba" she said softly, and nuzzled him.

"Happy Birthday Nala" came voices from the entrance.

Nala turned to see her friends at the entrance. Kula, Chumvi, Shinda, Shani, Tojo, Moraan, Tama, Shari, Amri, Thresh, Kareena, Shehani, Safi, Tonal , Aman, and Toklo.

"You remembered." she said, with a smile on her face.

"Nala, tell us one time we've forgotten your birthday?" Safi asked a smile on her face.

"Never, but this year, I forgot" she admitted. "My parents didn't say anything either."

"Don't think about that now."Moraan said, "Let's go celebrate."

With that, the group of lions went somewhere where they could have fun.

A week later, Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi were walking back to the den, after hunting.

"Let's cut here" Simba said. "It's faster."

"Alright," Kula agreed, and they walked through the trees and stepped out to see a gruesome sight.

Their younger siblings, Hofu, Ajjali, Zawadi and Sahil were lying on the floor, unconscious, covered in blood. After a moment of shock, Nala ran over to Hofu and nudged him with her muzzle.

"Hofu?" she begged. She could see his chest faintly rising up and down.

"They're alive." Chumvi said, "We have to get them back to Priderock, so Rafiki can see them."

"No!" Simba said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"If we take them back," he explained, "We're going to get the blame. Everyone already think we're murderers. We have to find someone and get them to take them back to Priderock."

"Simba, you're right." Kula said, panic in her voice. "But we have to hurry."

Simba and Chumvi nodded and turned to leave. But they heard a voice.

"Oh, my! What happened?" it was Zazu, hovering overhead, looking at the scene below them in horror.

"Zazu, it's not what you think." Nala cried.

"I'll go inform Mufasa." Zazu said, and flew away.

"We have to get out of here "Simba said.

"What?" Chumvi asked.

"They're going to think we do it. We'll stay in the Outlands until things cool down, and we can go explain."

"He's right" Kula said nodding.

"Let's go then." Nala said, and took off, with her friends behind her.

Runju paced nervously in front of the den. Rafiki was still checking on the cubs. He and Mufasa had been returning to Priderock after finishing the patrol. A frantic Sarabi, along with Sarina and Zazu had run toward them, saying the cubs had been attacked. They had run toward to the spot that Zazu said he had spotted them and had found them covered in blood. When they had brought them back to Priderock and Rafiki had arrived, Mufasa had sent Zazu to inform Penda and Sarafina who were out hunting about what happened.

Sarafina, along with Penda raced toward them.

"Runju, what happened?" Sarafina asked, her face panicked. She listened in horror as Runju told her the whole story.

"Was it, Nala and..." Sarafina's voice trailed off.

"Yes, it was." Mufasa said, walking toward them with Sarabi by his side. "They weren't their when we arrived, but it is clear they were responsible." He sighed. "I'm afraid; I have no choice but to exile them."

Sarabi looked like she was about to object, but she remained silent. Ishan and Penda said nothing. Rojo closed his eyes, and sighed, his eyes were full of pain.

Suddenly Rafiki walked out of the den. "Rafiki, how are they?" Sarina asked.

"They shall be fine, if they had proper rest. I have given them the proper medication they need. But, I'm pretty sure they won't have any memory of what happened. "

"Thank you Rafiki, can we go see them?" Mufasa asked. He nodded and the adults went inside.

Mean while, Shinda and her friends had heard what had happened.

"It wasn't them. I know it wasn't" Tama said, shaking her head.

"Your right Tama." Tojo said. "But we can't do anything, other than find who really did this. If they come back, they're going to be exiled. I know they will" He looked at his sisters and friends, who nodded in agreement.

A few days later, Simba and his companions returned to the Pridelands. They had prepared a long explanation, of what they were going to say. Zazu had seen them coming and informed Mufasa. Their parent along with the rest of the Pride was standing in front of Priderock, waiting for them.

"Father," Simba began. "We had nothing to do with this."

Mufasa looked at him angrily. "When you first committed the murder of the three lions, I gave you another chance. Yet, you didn't change.

"We weren't responsible for any of this." Nala said her voice strong.

"That is a lie. We have all evidence and it is clear, you attacked your younger siblings. In hopes of what? Did you think if they died, you would get your throne back? That we would start treating you normally?"

"That isn't true." Chumvi exclaimed.

"Let me talk to Hofu," Nala said stepping forward. "He'll believe me."

This time, Runju stepped in front of her. "You will not get anywhere near my son." He growled.

"So, what are you going to this time?" Simba asked, although he knew the answer.

"You're exiled." Mufasa said. "Return to the Pridelands, and we will kill you."

"Mother, please do something." Kula begged her mother.

"Get out of the Pridelands, Kula," Sarina snarled. "We were fools to give you another chance."

Nala looked at her mother. Sarafina growled at her.

"You are no longer my daughter." He voice was acidy. "Get out."

Nala caught Simba's eyes. He knew what he wanted her to do. She looked at Kula and Chumvi and sighed. He looked up at her friends, who were straining their necks to watch them.

"_I'm sorry. I should have protected you."_ She could read Tojo's eyes.

Letting out a defeated sob, Nala turned and followed her companions down and Priderock, and began their run toward the Outlands.

Mufasa watched them go. He turned to Zazu. "Make sure they get out." He said gruffly.

"Yes sire" Zazu said and flew off. Mufasa and Sarabi the turned and walked into the den, to be with Ajjali.

Meanwhile, Simba and his friends had reached the Outlands.

"Now what?" Nala asked, feeling more tired than she ever had.

" We have to leave , and find out own lands. I couldn't stand living anywhere near here. Too many memories." Simba said.

"I agree" Chumvi said, and Kula nodded in agreement.

"Nala?" Simba asked. She knew he wouldn't leave without her. Nala turned around and looked at the Pridelands. This was her home. She had been born raised there. He heart swelled with pain. Yet, now it was hostile territory. If she ever went back, she would be killed.

"Alright" she said sadly. "Let's leave"

"Do, you remember what were taught? If we follow the evening star, it would always lead us home?" Simba asked. The evening star was the first star they saw and night, and was the brightest.

Nala nodded, numbly. "So if we travel away from it, it should lead us away from the Pridelands, right?"

"Yeah, so let's follow it." Chumvi said. "When do we leave?"

"Now. The sun's setting. I can see the star." Kula answered, angrily. "I can't stand being here."

"Okay, let's go." Nala said. With that, they turned and started away from the star, hoping the future would be better."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 and please review. I'm sorry about the delay in me updating. **

Back at Priderock, Tojo and his friends were furious. "This is completely unfair" Alex snarled. "They weren't responsible for hurting their own siblings."

"I'd really like to give Mufasa a piece of my mind." Thresh said, and inside he was thinking, _"I'm sorry, Nala. I should have protected you. I guess you really do deserve Simba."_

_Flashback_

_Thresh was alone in the meadow, thinking. He had heard about Simba and Nala getting together. He was furious and very upset. _

_"Thresh?" came a voice. It was Simba._

_"What?" he asked, in an unfriendly voice._

_"I know that you love Nala. I can see it by the way you talk and look at her. Am I correct?" Simba asked._

_"Yes" he snorted. _

_" I want you to know that Nala is mine. I love her, she loves me back. I don't want you interfering with anything. Understand?"_

_"I understand, but I don't like it one bit" Thresh snapped._

_"That's not my problem." Simba snarled. "Stay away from Nala. I'll make sure she isn't anything more than a friend to you."_

_"Oh really?" Thresh asked. "And if I can change that?"_

_"You'll have to get past me first." Simba snarled. "I really don't want it to get to that point. So I advise you to stay away from her and everything will be fine. And don't tell Nala any of this. I won't either"_

_After giving him one more dangerous glare, Simba left._

_Thresh watched him go. "I don't stand a chance. Nala's taken. But I still love her and will protect her." he closed his eyes painfully. "If you love someone, protect them."_

_End of flashback_

" I should have protected her," Thresh thought.

" We have to make sure they're alright." Shani said.

"She's right." Safi said. "But how?"

" I have an idea." Tonal said. "But it has to be done at night.". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We can meet when the Pride is sleeping, by the southern border. That's where they ran. Some of us will keep guard by the border and half way to the border, to make sure the adults don't come looking for us. The rest of us can search for Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi."

"Alright, we'll meet at midnight, by the border." Toklo said. "We better get some sleep."

Everyone except Alex went inside. He motioned for Shinda to stay. "Alex what's wrong?" she nuzzled his cheek.

"Shinda, I just wanted to tell you, don't go alone without me. Or Tojo. I'll meet you by the base of Priderock."

"Alex, I'll be fine. I've done hunting at night. But I'll listen to you." Shinda sighed.

"Good. I'll see you at midnight." ne nuzzled Shinda and then walked out.

Near midnight, Tojo shook Shinda and Shani awake. One of them each had made sure they stayed awake, so they wouldn't sleep past midnight. That hadn't been easy, with their younger half sisters. Anjani had used Tojo's head as a pouncing target, until Shinda pushed her off.

Shinda sleepily opened her olive green eyes. Tojo motioned for her to be quiet and carefully got up. Shani followed and without a sound they walked out the small entrance. The Pride started using the bog den, since it was the beginning of the rainy season.

They walked down the to the base of Priderock. Alex was waiting for them.

"So you made it," Alex whispered.

Shinda leaned forward and nuzzled him. "With many problems, but yes. Let's go"

"Tama and Moraan are there." Alex said, motioning to the two figures making their way toward them.

"Let`s go" Tama said , as she approached them. The group made their way toward the southern border.

They met the rest of their friends by the border.

" Ok listen" Amri began. " We need three of us to guard by the border, two a little ahead of the border, and the rest of us can search in pairs in the outlands."

"I`m willing to stay a little ahead of the border. Anyone else?" Shani said.

"Me," Zakia volunteered. Shari had managed to convince them of Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi`s innocence and had made her sister come along with them, along with Kareena`s brother, Karan, who was a good friend of Zakia`s.

"I`ll stay by the border." Kareena volunteered.

" I will too." Safi and Shehani said at the same time.

" So that leaves me, Thresh, Moraan, Tonal, Toklo, Alex, Tama, Shari, Shinda, Karan, and Amri." Tojo said. "Let's go."

"Be careful." Shani stepped forward and nuzzled her siblings. "How long should we wait, before we start worrying?"

"Give us a couple hours. They may have travelled further." Amri answered.

Nodding Shani stepped back and she and Zakia ran over to the hills to keep guard. Kareena, Safi and Shehani spread themselves between the area of the southern border. The rest headed into the Outlands.  
"We should pair up." Karan said. "It's safer and we can cover more ground."

Nodding, Moraan said, " Tama come with me. We can search more toward the east."

" Me and Shari can come with you." Amri said, not wanting to let Shari out of his sight.

"Ok, let's go." Moraan said and began to walk east.

They searched for a while, trying to find any scent or sign that their friends had been there. It was too risky to call out their names. Cold wind blew and Tama shivered.

"Cold?" Moraan asked, and pressed against her, lovingly.

"I'll be ok. Besides. Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi would do the same thing." Tama insisted.

"Moraan you can walk ahead if you like. I can continue searching here." Tama said, giving his muzzle a lick.

"No way am I leaving you here, without me to keep an eye on you." Moraan said sternly.

"I'll be fine. There aren't any hyenas around here. If there were, the lions on patrol would have told us." Tama insisted.

"No,"Moraan shook his head. "I'm staying with you."

Tama didn't argue, knowing she couldn't win.

Meanwhile, Shinda and Alex had paired up and was looking with Tojo and Tonal. Shinda wandered away a bit to look. She thought she smelled and unfamiliar sound and smell.

"Alex?" she called. She heard a twig snap. Feeling odd, she turned around to go back to her brother and Alex, when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see the most biggest hyena she had seen in her entire life. It had bulging muscles and razor teeth. It jumped toward Shinda and she was to shocked to react. Suddenly, she head an ear splitting roar.

Alex jumped in front of her, and knocked the hyena away with one powerful hit with his paw. The hyena went flying a few feet away. Alex ran over to the creature and slashed his throat with his paws. Once making sure the hyena was dead, he hurried over to Shinda, who was still looking in shock.

"Shinda, are you hurt?" Alex asked, nuzzling her, checking her sides to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm fine." Shinda said taking in a gaspy breath. "That was the biggest hyena I've seen in my life."

"I see them once in a while when I'm on patrol. I had the same reaction you did when I saw them for the first time. Are you sure your okay? Do you want to go back home?"

"Alex I'm fine." Shinda said smiling at him. "You saved me. Thank you." She licked his nose.

"I'll always protect you. You know that right?" Alex said.

"Of course. Let's go back to searching." Shinda said.

A few hours later, near dawn they met back at the border.

"Did you find anything?" Safi asked, as they regrouped.

"No." Tojo said."They must have left." He closed his eyes painfully.

"Then we'll never see them again." Moraan said, softly. Everyone was silent.

"Then may the spirits protect them." Shari murmured.

"We should be going back. The adults might wake up and we're really going to be tired in the morning." Zakia said.

"She's right." Amri said. "Let's go."

The group of lions went back to Priderock and into the den, silently. Their hearts were still full of fresh grief of losing their close friends.

Meanwhile, Simba and his companions had travelled for what seemed like ages. They stopped at two huge rocks, with a couple trees and a small pond beside it.

"We should rest." Kula said, her muscles aching from all the walking and the cold seemed to cut through her skin right into her bones.

"Let's go hunting, Kula" Nala said.

"We'll come with you." Simba said and Chumvi nodded.

"No," Nala shook her head. "You two are too loud and you're going to scare the little prey we have here. Me and Kula can do it."

"Alright, but don't go too far." Chumvi said.

Nodding the lionesses walked away. Chumvi was too tired to talk, so he lay down. In less than a minute he fell asleep.

Simba lay down next to him. He looked up at the stars in the sky. He thought of his ancestors. _"Are you watching us? You must believe us. You must know that we weren't responsible for those murders." _ Simba sighed. His ancestors were definitely not taking care of them now. While they were travelling, Simba and his companions agreed that they would find some unclaimed territory and that they would start a new life there. It would be hard, but Simba knew that life would be good again someday. _"Someday" he thought. "With plenty of laughter, tears, and pain along the way."_. With these thoughts, the former Prince drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up a while later, to feel Nala nudging him.

" Simba, get up and eat. You need energy. We caught an antelope and warthog." Nala said, rubbing her cheek against him. Nodding sleepily, he got up and took a bite of warthog. The prey was small and their stomachs were nowhere near satisfied. After eating and taking a small drink from the pond, they went by the boulders for some sleep.

Simba and Nala settled down together by one edge of the first boulder, surrounded by tall green grass and Chumvi and Kula lay down by the second boulder, both groups receiving some privacy. Simba's eyes began to droop immediately. He felt Nala licking his aching shoulders, and cleaning his fur.

"Nala, don't worry about me. You need to sleep." Simba said, gently.

Nodding, Nala lay her head in her paws. Simba rested his head over hers and his chest over her shoulders. Although, he was shielding her from as much wind as possible, he noticed that she was still shivering. The wind blew hard and he shivered. Sounds from other animals echoed throughout the night. He imagined, his family and friends back at Priderock, all warm and safe in the big den. He fell asleep, but his sleep was interrupted. He woke up, to find Nala twitching. She seemed to be trying to run in her sleep, and muttering names and calling for him and for help.

"Nala." Simba gently shook her. "Get up, you're having a nightmare."

Nala shot her head up, gasping for breath.

"Simba, where are-" she began, the stopped, remembering what happened.

"You had a nightmare. Want to talk about it?" he asked, nuzzling her.

Nala shook her head, but there were tears rolling down her eyes. "It was all so real." she sobbed, into his mane.

"It's alright, Nala. I'm here now. Sshhhh. It's ok." Simba said, rubbing his paw against the back of her neck.

Nala pulled back, then lay her head back down in Simba's paws.

"Stay with me." she begged, as she drifted off.

"Always and forever." Simba whispered back.

**Thanks for reading. And I did get the idea from The Hunger Games Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, for the last little part about Simba and Nala.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Should have done this earlier but reminder I don't own lion king or any its characters. Disney does. **

**Nala, Simba, Sarabi, Scar, Mufasa, Kula, Chumvi, Zazu, Tama, Tojo, Ahadi, Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai all belong to Disney. **

**The rest of the characters, I get from reading other books, or from going to Google and searching up words in Somali. **

**Please tell me if I should write in someone's point of view more often.**

**Here is chapter 12 and please review. **

**Nala's POV **

When I opened my eyes, it was noon. The sun burned down on my fur. I thought it was hot in the Pridelands, but the heat there was nothing compared to the heat here. I shuddered, remembering my nightmares last night. I had a few over the last while, ever since I got blamed for that murder, but this one had terrified me.

_I was being pinned down by a lion. He was familiar, yet I couldn't quite make out his face. It was all blurry and fuzzy, but I could make out his familiar emerald green eyes. Who was this lion? I know I knew him and that he knows me. Suddenly I heard a cry of pain. I looked to see Simba being pinned down, by his father, with his mother, my family, and Kula and Chumvi's families watching, clearly enjoying every moment of this._

_" Simba!" I cried. "Father, do something, please!" I begged, looking at my father._

_My parents exchanged a glance, and my father said, " You are no longer my daughter. Don't expect anything from me."_

_Hopelessly, I look at Sarabi, who was standing, by his side, with Ajjali between her paws._

_"He's your son! You have to help him!" I shrieked._

_"I only have a daughter, not a son." Sarabi answered coldly._

_Mufasa continued clawing at Simba, biting him and tearing at his fur. And I could only watch, with tears streaming down my eyes. Why was everyone against us? Even our own parents? Where was Kula, Chumvi or our other friends? They would never let this happen to us. _

_"Once we're finished with you, " Mufasa snarled, " We'll bury you where we buried your loyal friends. Then it's going to be Nala's turn."_

_The words sank into my head in horror. They had killed my friends, were killing Simba, and I would be next. _

_"No!" I cried. "Simba!"_

That's when Simba had managed to wake me up. I had been crying in my dream, and I realized I really was crying. Simba had managed to calm me down enough to fall asleep. My muscles ached from the cold and my head hurt. It took me three attempts to get up. Then careful not to wake Simba up, I walked away to find Kula.

Simba sleepily opened his eyes. The sun was setting. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. He looked around. Nala wasn't sleeping beside him. Beginning to worry, he went to wear Kula and Chumvi slept last night. Chumvi was alone. He realized that the lionesses must have gone hunting. He lay down next to Chumvi. Chumvi sleepily opened his eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Simba replied. He didn't say _good morning _because the days haven't been good lately.

"Where's Nala and Kula?" Chumvi asked.

"Hunting," Simba replied. "I wish they would let us help, but we're too loud for them."

"I know." Chumvi said. "Are we going to continue traveling tonight?"

"If Nala, and Kula agree, yes." Simba said.

Simba got up and walked over to the pond to get a drink, leaving Chumvi to doze off again. Nala came crashing through the trees. Simba took one look at her face and he knew the hunt hadn't gone well.

"Sorry, we couldn't catch anything. We tried for hours." Nala said with a sigh.

"It's alright, Nala" Simba said, soothingly and licked the top of her head. "We can hunt, as we travel.

Nala nodded and rubbed her face against his mane. "I knew hunting would be hard, but not this hard. I can see why hyenas come into the Pridelands for hunting. You can't blame them."

Thinking about the Pridelands sent a shudder through his spine, but he didn't mention about it.

"Let's go back to where we slept." Simba said. Nala nodded and the two lions went and lay back down. They would continue travelling as soon as the start came out.

Nala began grooming Simba's fur. "Do you ever bother cleaning yourself?" she asked, with a small smile.

"No, because I like it when you do." Simba said. He leaned up and rubbed his muzzle against Nala's. She let out a happy purr when he pulled back, then continued grooming him.

" Do you remember how much trouble our mothers went through to clean us?" she said softly. "Especially you."

Thinking about Sarabi sent an ache through his heart. He was furious at her, and as much as he wanted to continue hating her, he couldn't. She was still his mother, and it was hard to do so. But he knew, he would probably never see her again, yet, he didn't mind.

"You were always the one that was easier to clean. Maybe that's why you're the most beautiful lioness in the Pridelands" He said with a smile.

Nala gave him a playful tap on the nose. "Quit lying."

"I'm not." Simba said, with a grin. Nala blushed and continued cleaning his fur. When she was done, Simba pulled her in closer.

"You know, I sometimes wonder, how you keep your fur so clean." He said, grooming her shoulders.

"Because I clean myself daily, unlike some lions I know." Nala answered, her voice muffled by his mane.

He continued cleaning Nala until the stars began to come out.

" Let's go." She said getting up.

"I was enjoying some time with you,"Simba complained, getting up. Nala smiled, walked ahead of him, and brushed her tail against his face as she went.

They met up with Kula and Chumvi. "Ready?" Kula asked. Her companions nodded and the foursome continued their journey.

Back in the Pridelands, Sarafina was alone, by the Fallen Trees. The stars were out. She would have to return to Priderock soon for hunting. The last few hunts hadn't gone well, so Tama and Penda had decided to try hunting at night. It had been Nala's favorite place to rest with her friends. Sarafina had given birth to Nala here. Sarafina's mind was constantly on Nala. Was she eating? Did she have a good shelter? Was she even alive? Sarafina shook her head. Why was she even thinking about her? Nala was a murderer, who continued lying and saying that she didn't. She wondered if Simba, Kula and Chumvi had been a bad influence on her. Why had everything gone so bad? Just a few days before the murder, she and Runju had been talking about finding a mate for Nala. She remembered her last comment to her daughter, _"You are no longer my daughter. Get out of the Pridelands." _She didn't feel very guilty for saying it, but sometimes the guilt would swallow her whole. She was still her child. Blood of her blood. She remembered the day Nala was born.

_Flashback_

_Sarafina immediately began licking a wet bundle of fur, in her paws. Runju was knelt down by her side. The cub turned and Sarafina saw her face. _

_"Nala," she breathed, her heart expanding with joy._

_"Sarafina," Runju said softly, "She's opening her eyes."_

_Nala slowly opened her eyes, and revealed not the green eyes she expected, but sapphire blue eyes, more beautiful than anything she had seen. Her fur was not much like hers, and not anywhere near Runju's. Hers was a pale tan color and Runju had brown fur. But Nala, had beautiful golden fur. She bent down and nuzzled Nala, and Runju did the same thing. Nala let out a small purr, making her heart swell with happiness and love. _

_"Your my little gift, sent from the spirits above." Sarafina thought._

Sarafina shook the memory out of her head. It would be easier for her and Runju if they just forgot about Nala and all their memories with her. It would be hard, and it would take time for their hearts to mend. But they would do it.

She got up and walked back to Priderock, wanting to see Hofu, before you joined the hunting party. When she went to their part of the big den, Runju was already there, his head bent down as he nuzzled Hofu, talking to him quietly. Hofu's eyes lit up when he saw Sarafina.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Sarafina asked, licking the top of his head lovingly. Hofu's body was covered by scars, like Sahil, Zawadi and Ajjali.

"Better, I want to try walking." Hofu replied. Sarafina nodded and helped him up. Hofu winced the minute he put a paw forward.

" You don't have to walk, son." Runju said concerned. "We can carry you."

"I know, Dad," Hofu replied. "I want to."

"I have to go, hunting now." Sarafina said gently, pushing him back down to rest. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Alright, Mom." Hofu replied, a bit out of breath.

Runju lay down beside him, pressing himself by his side and Sarafina nuzzled both of them and left.

"Dad, when am I gonna be back to normal?" Hofu asked.

"Be patient, for about another three weeks." Runju said, "I promise you'll be better then."

Hofu nodded and was silent. " Nala isn't coming back, is she?" he asked softly.

"If she uses her common sense, and knows what's good for her, she won't come back." Runju replied, in a dismissive tone. For the last few times he had been on patrol, he had checked to see if he could find any signs of her, but there hadn't been. It confirmed his suspicions. She had left.

Nala and her companions continued travelling along with trying to spot some prey.

"Nala, " Kula said, stopping.

Nala turned to where her friend was looking. She saw a single zebra, probably a weak one, separated from its herd.

"Perfect," she thought.

"We'll help," Chumvi said, and Simba nodded in agreement. Nala wanted to say no, that it would be too risky, but if they argued now, the prey might escape.

Kula went a couple hundred metres behind zebra, and Nala went to its left. She looked around waiting for Kula to startle the prey.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar from Simba and Chumvi.

_"No!" she thought. "That's too early and it's the wrong direction!". _Not ready to give up, she leapt out of her hiding spot even though she knew her attempt was no use. The zebra had been given a warning and was lucky.

"Nala, it's no use!" she heard Kula cry.

Nala stopped and went back to her. Simba and Chumvi hurried back to them.

"That was to early?" Simba asked.

"Yes!" Nala snarled at him. "Both of you know that we like hunting alone, and you still came with us! That was a perfectly good meal we just lost!"

"Well you should have just told us not to come!" Chumvi exclaimed.

"If we had argued, the zebra might have spotted us!" Kula growled. " And Nala, didn't tell you to do anything or even to stand where you two stood!"

"We've had hunting training just like you two." Simba snapped.

More frustration grew inside of Nala. " We've had more practice than both of you and thanks to you to we lost a perfectly food meal." With that, Nala stormed away.

"Nala!" she heard Simba call, but she didn't turn back.

"Let's just take a break." she heard Chumvi say, "Both of them are tired."

This only made Nala more angry. They wouldn't be as tired if they hadn't scared the prey away.

She went an lay down on some grass. She felt Simba try to nuzzle her, but she pushed his affection away.

"Nala," Simba said. "I'm sorry about the hunt."

"Doesn't matter now." she replied.

She didn't return his nuzzle and she sensed Simba leaving her side. Just as she was getting drowsy, she felt Simba coming back to her and she didn't protest when he pulled her closer to him and lay his head on top of hers protectively.


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't get many reviews for my last two chapters. Sorry about the delay of me updating.**

**There will be more about Scar probably next chapter, and will reveal more about his plan. Also, for those of you who review, please give me a rating out of ten for this story. I've also changed my writing style a bit. Which one did you guys like better?**

**I don't own lion king, Disney does and I get some ideas from the hunger games by Suzanne Collins.**

**Here's chapter 13 and hope you enjoy. **

_Nala's Point of View_

_Simba and me were walking through the meadow. "Hey, Nala, bet I could pin you down," Simba says with a grin._

_"Oh, really?" I ask. Without a warning, I pounced on him. He tried to flip me over, but as usual, I won._

_"Pinned ya!" I laugh_

_I wait for him to push me off. "Aren't you going to push me off?" I ask._

_" I have the perfect view from here" He answers. "Bend down, a bit, there's something I need to tell you."_

_I bend my head down near his and he whispers, "Remember, we're madly in love, so I'm more than happy to lay down with you." Simba licks my cheek._

_I smiled, and snuggle next to him .Right now, I don't worry about anything other than being with him. It was such a luxury to be with him, feel him give the back of my ears a lick._

_Suddenly, Simba got up. "Simba?" I ask "Where are you going?"_

_"I have to go. I'll see you later" he says, quickly_

_"What are you going to do?" I demand. Just when I thought I had a perfect day, he has to leave. Out of all times!_

_"Somewhere" he says, and before I can protest he's walking away from me._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, the grass around Simba bursts into flames. _

_"Simba!" I cry. The flames disappear and I can see his fur, seared, bloody and burned. _

_I try to get up but I can't. The ground seems to be holding me down, and my legs feel heavy. _

_Suddenly, a lion appears. I don't know who it us, but he is familiar and has emerald green eyes. Not my father, I know my father's eyes. Where have I seen this lion before?_

_The lion pounces onto Simba's body and he cries out in pain. He starts ripping out chunks of flesh from his body._

_"No!" I scream and try to get up, but I just can't. My legs are stuck to the ground. Tears begin streaming down my eyes. I could only watch him being murdered._

_"Simba!" I wail._

"Nala! Nala!" I feel a paw shaking me. "Get up! It's only a dream!"

I shoot my head up, gasping to find Simba looking at me, concern written over his face.

"You were calling for me in your sleep." He explains gently. "Are you alright?"

"I thought I lost you," I said and bury my face into his mane, tears escaping my eyes.

"It was only a dream." Simba whispers into my ear."I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." I murmur.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me." Simba says, running his paw along my back, giving the top of my head a gentle lick.

After a few minutes, I pull back. "I'm sorry about waking you up." I say. Guilt washes over me as I remember our argument last night and me yelling at him.

"It's alright. I more worried about you." Simba answers.

Nodding, I lay my head in his paws and close my eyes. I feel his rest his head on top of mine. Warmth radiates from the spot where his mouth brushes my ears. Feeling more safe than I have been for a long time, I close my eyes, and fall into a dream less sleep.

**Kula's Point Of View**

When I open my eyes, it was late afternoon. My entire body aches, and my muscles feel stiff. Even though, we sleep during the afternoon, it still gets cold. My thoughts drift back to Priderock, where I'm certain my family and friends are well fed and warm in the big den. I sigh. There was nothing I could do now. If I went back, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"Good late afternoon," Chumvi says, turning to face me. I was surprised. I had thought he had been asleep.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

Chumvi leans over and nuzzles me. "Very bad, but I'll be fine."

"I'm going hunting," I say and get up. "Me and Nala only this time."

"Fine," Chumvi says as I walk away to find Nala.

Hours later, we finally manage to bring down a small antelope. I can see in Nala's eyes that she's frustrated. Back in the Pridelands, she rarely let her prey escape.

"Kula, I think the problem is that the strategies we learned back in home won't work. We need new strategies." Nala says.

I thought about it and realized she was right. "That's true. We can try the next time we hunt."

Nodding, Nala picked the antelope and dragged it back to where Chumvi and Simba were.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTKTLKTLT KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LK

Back in the Pridelands, Tama and the other lionesses in her hunting party were getting ready for some night hunting, since the past few ones during daylight were not very good. Penda had been training her, but all during the hunts, she could only think about how Nala had been a better leader. She couldn't bring the topic up to her mother, in case she got angry at her for still being loyal to Nala. Moraan and her friends seemed to understand. Shinda was named second leader.

"Tama," her mother, Afiya, called, "Let's go."

Nodding, she walked over to her and Penda. They went to their main hunting grounds. In the distance, they saw a herd of zebra.

"Tama, you decide the strategy." Penda said, nudging her.

"Some of us can go behind the herd and roar." she began in a shaky voice.

"Tama, are you alright?" Afiya asked.

"I'm fine."Tama said, regaining her voice. "Me and some other lionesses will be at the east and drive them toward the others who bring them down."

"Good," Penda said. "Let's go."

As the lionesses went in different directions, Tama could feel Afiya's gaze on her, but she ignored it. She, Shinda, Shani, Shari, Safi and Kareena went a east to the others, ready to drive the herd into the other lionesses. She heard the roar and the zebra running in their directions. The other lionesses, waited for Tama's signal. At the right moment she leapt out, followed by her friends. As she chased the zebra, she could only think how she had failed to help Simba, Chumvi Kula and Nala. They would have never let her be exiled. What kind of friend was she? Were they even alive? They may be dead since she hadn't helped them! Suddenly her head felt heavy and her feet seemed to weight twice her body weight. She looked around to see the trees swaying and everyone running. Then, everything went black.

TLKTLKTLKTLKLTKTKLTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Afiya watched the younger lionesses running, as she made her way towards Tama to help bring down a zebra. She waited for her daughter to pick a zebra, but Tama slowed down. Afiya watched as she looked around for a bit, and collapsed to the ground. The lionesses had made several kills, but everyone had dropped to the prey and had huddled by Tama.

Afiya went to her side and nudged her daughter. "Tama?"

"What happened?" Sarabi asked. "She was running."

"She was right behind me,"Shinda said. "Then I brought a zebra down and when I looked back she was one the ground."

"A zebra didn't kick her. That's for sure." Kudeka said. "But we have to get her back to Priderock so Rafiki can see her."

Nodding the lionesses picked up her body and walked back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLK

Tojo and Moraan were back at Priderock, waiting for the hunting party to return. Both of them were talking about their lost friends.

"Tojo!" came a voice. It was Shinda.

"How was the hunt?" Tojo asked, nuzzling his twin sister.

"We caught prey, but something happened to Tama." Shinda said, looking at Moraan.

"What!" Moraan exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "What happened? Is she hurt?"

"We were chasing the herd but then she just fainted." Shinda said. "Rafiki's examing her now."

Moraan walked to the den where Tama was being examined.

"Moraan, you can't go in there." his mother, Danya called.

"Why?" he asked.

"Rafiki wants to examine her. Only Afiya and Rohan are in there." his father, Ishan answered.

After what seemed like hours, Rafiki walked out.

"Tama shall be fine. She just needs some more sleep. The hunt was very exhausting for her." Rafiki said.

Moraan breathed a sigh of relief. "You may see her, a few at a time." the baboon said as Afiya and Rohan walked out. Moraan had to wait, another ten minutes before he could see her. It was torture for him. He was the last one to see her.

He walked into the den as Tojo's family walked out. He saw Tama's dark blue eyes, light up as she saw him.

"Tama, I was so worried."Moraan said, licking her face continuously.

"I'm sorry, Moraan. But I'm fine." Tama replied, licking his nose. Moraan pressed closer to her.

"What happened when you were running?" Moraan asked.

Tama looked away. "My head began to get heavy and I passed out. I'm just tired." she said.

Moraan knew she wasn't telling the whole story. "Don't lie to me. What really happened? I knew it couldn't be true when Rafiki told us the story."

Tama sighed and looked at him. "While I was hunting, all I could think is how failed to help them. They would have never let that happen to us. The guilt was just too much." Tears came to her eyes.

"Tama, there's nothing we can do now. We tried our best. I feel the same as you."Moraan said softly.

"I know, but it'll take some time." Tama said.

"I know. But for now I want you to rest okay? Do you want me to get your parents?" Moraan said.

Tama nodded weakly and Moraan licked the top of her head one more time before he walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 and please review.**

It was nearly dawn when Simba and his friends stopped for a break. Knowing their usual routine, Simba and Chumvi went down to rest while Nala and Kula went hunting.

After a while, neither of them managed to find any prey, not even any rabbits.

"Kula, lets try splitting up." Nala said, sounding exhausted.

Kula nodded and both lionesses went in the opposite direction. Nala headed more toward where Simba and Chumvi were resting. Suddenly, she smelled something and froze. It was definently something alive. She went in the direction of the smell and it became stronger, yet a little unsettling. Feeling worried Nala stopped, debating on whether she should go back or continue. But knowing she needed food, she went on. She heard a footstep and froze. Suddenly four hyenas jumped out and lunged at Nala.

Roaring, Nala struck one across the face, and she raked her claws against another. They howled in pain. Suddenly she heard an ear splitting roar. Simba and Chumvi jumped out roaring. They hyenas took one look at them and fled, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against two nearly full grown males.

"Nala, are you hurt?" Simba asked, nuzzling her.

"Did they hurt you?" Chumvi asked, giving her a nudge.

"No, I'm fine." she said, taking in a shaky breath. Simba looked unconcinced.

"Simba, I'm fine," Nala insisted. She was actually no where near okay, but she didn't want to start crying infront of them.

"Don't worry about hunting. Let's just find Kula and rest." Chumvi said gently.

Nodding, Nala followed them back to where they were sleeping. Kula was there waiting for them.

"What happened? Where did you all go? I was worried!" Kula demanded.

Chumvi and Nala exchanged a glance, and Nala told her the whole story.

"Are you okay?" Kula asked, when she was done.

"I'm fine," Nala said, masking the irritation in her voice. How could anyone be okay when they were in the middle of nowhere without a pride to support them? She felt Simba's gaze on her and she knew she really couldn't lie to him. He would ask her more later.

"Let's just go to sleep now. We're all tired." Simba said.

"What about hunting?" Kula asked, and Nala nodded in agreement.

"Kula, we can worry about that when we wake up." Chumvi said, gently pushing her to where he and Kula would sleep. Nodding she lay down.

"Nala, lets go." Simba said, leading Nala off to where they could have some more privacy.

When they found a decent place, both lions lay down. Nala pressed herself close to Simba.

"Nala, I know, you aren't okay." Simba said, licking her muzzle gently.

"How could I be okay, Simba? We're in the middle of no where, and I'm failing to hunt for us!" Nala snapped at him.

"Nala listen to me. When Chumvi was talking to you, I know you were trying hard not to cry. You are not someone who cries easily, especially just because hyenas attacked you. You've fought hyenas before." Simba said, looking at her in they eyes.

Nala said nothing and looked away from him. "Darling, look into my eyes." Simba said, more gently.

Nala looked at his face and tears began streaming down her face. Not once, since her parents and Pride had blamed them for the murder, had she let her emotions show. She had refused to give them the satisfaction of them thinking they're weak. She had never realized it would take so much effort.

Simba pulled her in closer and Nala sobbed into his mane. He pressed his muzzle against her cheek. This didn't help. It all came raining down on her. The grief her parents and Pride had put on them, Runju's cruel comment, the effort it took just to survive everyday, and the nightmares that plagued her everynight. It was all to much. Simba whispered soothing words to her as she cried. It calmed her down a bit. She stopped crying, but she didn't change her position.

"You kept everything in too long. You should have told me how you felt. Why didn't you tell me how you feel?" Simba asked, his voice gentle and loving.

Nala looked up at him. It was amazing how he could be a dangerous fighter, a tough surviver, but yet be so gentle and loving to her.

"You already had too much on your mind. I didn't want to burden you with more." Nala said, shaking her head.

Simba leaned in and pressed his forhead against hers. Nala closed her eyes and inhaled his wonderful smell.

"Sweetie, I love you more than anything. _Anything. _You will never be a burden to me. I would die for you to be safe. The worst thing you can do is shut me out of your life." Simba said. He licked Nala's nose. Nala smiled and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I love you." she whispered as she pulled back.

"I love you more." Simba replied, gazing at her, his eyes full of love.

Nala lay her head in his paws. He rested his head on hers. Neither of them fell asleep yet. For the next while Nala enjoyed herself as Simba licked her face,ran his muzzle and mouth along her neck, pressed his muzzle against her, and whispered things in her ear that only she was meant to ear. After, what seemed like hours, Nala fell asleep in his paws, and didn't have any nightmares.

Nala woke up at evening. She slowly tried to get up without waking Simba. Simba, with his eyes still closed, pulled her back down. She smiled and didn't try to get back up.

"Worry about hunting later." he mumbled. Nala came closer and gently began to groom his fur. Last night's sleep was the best sleep he had in a long time. After her talk with Simba, a lot of pressure and stress had been lifted from her. She had realized how much she needed him. She knew Simba was determined to protect her and willing to die for her safety, but she would never let that happen. She was also determined to protect and die for him, but she wouldn't tell him that. He would only get worried about her.

After a while, Simba began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, as Nala bent down and licked his muzzle.

'' That's a very good way to be woken up to" he said smiling when Nala pulled back.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very well, thanks to a certain lioness." Simba said, giving her a seductive smile. He leaned in and licked to back of her ear. "You didn't have any nightmares did you?" he asked.

"None." Nala said. "I'm going hunting now. I'll see you soon." She stood up.

"Nala the hyenas who attacked you might still be around. I'm coming with you." Simba said, getting up.

"No, Simba. I don't want to go through this again. I prefer hunting with Kula only. You and Chumvi coming isn't helping." Nala said.

"It's either you let me come, or I follow you and argue with you making lots of noise. Then we'll definently scare away all the prey."

Nala looked at him in exasperation. He was stubborn enough and willing enough to do it. If she still refused, he could definently scare away all the prey.

"Fine, come on and don't make a sound while we're hunting." Nala said. Simba nodded and followed her to where Kula and Chumvi were sleeping. Both of them were already awake.

"Simba are you going hunting with them?" Chumvi asked.

"I'm too worried to let them go alone, after last night." Simba said.

Chumvi nodded and got up. "Then I'm coming too."

Kula made an exasperated sound in throat but didn't say anything.

The four lions went searching for prey, when Nala stopped and pointed with her muzzle. Ahead they saw a zebra, probably one left behind by its herd. Kula, knowing her well went toward the east. Chumvi and Simba went to in another direction. Nala gave them a look and mentioned them to stay as she stalked away. When she was in the right place, she looked at the males and gave them the signal.

Simba and Chumvi stepped forward and roared and began their way toward the zebra. The zebra immediantly began running. Kula stepped out and chased it toward where Nala was waiting. Nala waited for the right moment and jumped out and pounced on the zebra. It collapsed to the ground and Nala killed it by crunching down on its neck.

"Looks like we'll finally have a decent meal." Chumvi said, coming up to them.

Nala looked at the prey and smiled. _Finally_ she thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLTKLTLK

Back in the Elephant Graveyard, Scar was beginning to lose his patience with his allies.

"Scar, when do we do the next step of your plan?" Shenzi asked.

"You know what he said. We need to be patient and take Mufasa at his weakest state."Gurile snapped at her.

"We really should have killed, Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi." Manla said, and Haru nodded in agreement.

"No!" Scar growled. "Then the whole Pride would have been suspicious. We'll find away to make Mufasa realize it wasn't them who murdered those lions. Simba and his companions are probably dead. You and the clan killed them right?" He asked looking at Banzai

"Sure we did." Banzai lied. They hadn't because they were to scared to attack to go track them. But if Scar found out, he would kill them.

"When Mufasa realizes they weren't responsible for the crimes, he will be in his weakest state. That's when we attack!" Scar said, his eyes full of joy.

"How are we going to let him know, without revealing that we did it? And we have to kill Kula, Chumvi, and Nala's families as well." Gurile asked.

"We'll figure that out soon" Scar replied. Gurile nodded and with that she and Scar went back to Priderock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 and please review. Remember, I don't own lion king, Disney does.**

After a tiring night of hunting and travelling, Nala lay down next to Simba. She was exhausted, yet sleep didn't quite come to her yet. She looked up into the sunrise and a memory immediately flashed through her head.

_Flashback (To when Nala was a cub in the elephant graveyard)_

_Nala and Simba raced away to from the hyenas, only to come to a dead end. She turned around to see the hyenas closing in on them. _

_"Here, kitty, kitty," one of them sneered._

_Simba stepped forward and tried to roar. _

_"Try that again!" a female hyena said howling with laughter._

_Simba opened his mouth and she heard a huge roar._

_"That isn't Simba" Nala thought._

_Suddenly, Runju and Mufasa slammed down on the hyenas. The cubs and Zazu watched in awe. Runju slammed the hyenas down with his massive paw, and Mufasa and him stood over them. The hyenas were cowering, and begging them. _

_"Silence!" Mufasa roared._

_"We're gonna shut up right now." one of the hyenas squeaked._

_"If you ever come near our cubs again." Runju snarled._

_"These are your cubs? Did you know that?" the female hyena asked her companions. One of them shook his head while the other nodded. Looking furious, Mufasa let out a roar of anger._

_"Tootles." the female hyena said, and ran off with her companions._

_Mufasa and Runju turned to Simba and Nala. Nala bent her head down, unable to look at her father in the eye. _

_"Dad.." Simba began._

_"We'll talk later." Mufasa growled at him. "We need to get out of here first."_

_Nala didn't protest as Runju picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She could sense his anger. Simba, with his bent down, trailed after Mufasa as he lead the way out. _

_After a while, they were in the meadow. Mufasa had told Zazu to fly ahead and tell Sarabi and Sarafina that they were safe. _

_"Runju," Mufasa said. He motioned to Simba and nodded. Runju nodded and carried Nala away in another direction. When they were a distance away, he set her on the grass._

_"Nala, "Runju said anger dripping in his voice, "Tell me exactly what were you thinking, going into the Elephant Graveyard."_

_"Daddy.." Nala began, but her voice was choked._

_"Nala, I've told you countless times not to go past the Prideland borders. It's dangerous. If something happened to you I would..." Runju stopped, unable to find words to finish his sentenced. _

_"Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were? You were supposed to be back at the den at sunset. When Mufasa and I came back, your mother was frantic. We were all searching for you when Zazu told us you were in the Elephant Graveyard." Runju said, his emerald green eyes, burning into his daughter's sapphire blue ones._

_"I'm sorry." Nala said, her ears pinned down. "I wanted to see what was in there."_

_Runju's gaze softened and he bent down and licked the back of her head. "Now you do what's in there and it wasn't any fun, was it?" he murmured in her ear._

_Nala shook her head. Runju knew it wouldn't be the last time she would get in trouble, but that was the best he could do for now. "Good, now let's go back to Priderock. Your mother is waiting."_

_Nala nodded and followed her father back toward Priderock. At the base she was greeted by a very relieved Sarafina. _

_"Nala, thank the spirits above you're alright." Sarafina said, licking Nala continuously._

_"I'm sorry Mom" she said, looking into Sarafina's pale green eyes._

_"What were you thinking? Going into the Elephant Graveyard?" She asked._

_"Sarafina," Runju said. "I already talked to her about that. It's okay, now"._

_Sarafina nodded and pulled Nala closer to her, nuzzling her._

_"Sweetheart, you' re tired now. You need sleep." Runju said, his gaze loving as he nuzzled Nala._

_Nala nodded, tiredly. _

_"Let's go then." Sarafina said, and ushered Nala into the den._

_End Of Flashback_

Nala`s heart filled with grief at that memory. She had thought her parent`s would love and protect her forever. It all gone so wrong, and now, they didn`t even want her in the Pridelands.

_"Doesn`t matter now" _Nala thought_. "I have more important lions than them" _She looked atSimba lovingly as he slept. It must be a lot harder for him than her, since he lost his crown.

_"But, at least his father didn`t say that he only wanted his mother and sibling with him" _ Nala thought bitterly as she remembered what Runju told her.

She then lay down beside Simba and after a while she fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK TLKTLK

Shinda and Alex were laying in the Pride's resting place, on a flat tall rock.

"Shinda?" Alex asked, gaining her attention

"Yeah?" Shinda said looking at him.

"That lioness Gurile, I still don't trust her. We should follow her around and see what she does during the day." Alex said. "Yesterday night, I saw her returning with Scar late at night."

"I understand about Gurile, but not Scar." Shinda said. "He isn't very sociable, but he would never do anything to harm his brother. It would be too cruel."

"I was out late last night, and-" Alex said, but was cut off by Shinda.

"What were you doing out so late last night?" Shinda asked, narrowing her olive green eyes at him/

Alex looked at her with a grin. "Oh, nothing much. I was just spending some time with Zakia."

"You were what?!" Shinda yelped, jumping to her feet. "You were out late with another lioness?"

"Shinda, I'm just kidding." Alex laughed. "You're the only one I would ever love."

"Alex" Shinda said narrowing her eyes.

Alex pulled her closer to him. "You're the only one I would love. You know that right?" he asked, soothingly.

Shinda's eyes softened."Of course. I'm sorry." She licked his cheek.

Alex smiled and was about to go on about Gurile, but he was interrupted by Anjani, Shinda's half sister.

"Shinda!" she cried pouncing on her big sister's back. "I can't find Mom. Help me find her please!"

Shinda looked at her. She loved Anjani and Zuri a lot. But, no matter what she would never really forgive her mother for finding another mate, without even talking to her, Tojo or Shani first. She would never be able to love Anjani or Zuri as much as she loved Tojo, Shani or even Alex, Nala and Hofu. It just would never happen. They all knew that. If she ever told her mother, Kudeka would be furious and would probably force her to love them more.

"Shinda?" Anjani asked.

"No," Shinda said. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy"

'Why is talking with Alex busy?" Anjani asked.

"Because we're talking." Shinda said, more firmly."You can keep on looking. Go check in the den."

"I already did." Anjani whined.

"Then go find your father." Shinda exclaimed."Mom's probably with him.". She could feel anger inside her as she thought of Kudeka and Hariku together.

"Okay. I'll go find him." Anjani said, sounding a bit hurt, she hurried away.

"Shinda," Alex said giving her a nudge, "You can go with her. We can talk later."

"No, I don't want to." Shinda said shaking her head. "I would rather be with you than them."

"Shinda, you shouldn't keep a distance from your mother like this. No matter what she still is your mother. Life shouldn't be wasted hating." Alex said softly, licking the back of her ears.

"I know, but I just can't. I've tried, but I can't." Shinda sighed. "Now, what were you saying about Gurile?"

"I was saying we should follow her around. See what she does. I talked to Thresh, Shari and Moraan. They all agree. How about you?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"It's a good idea. I'll come. I'll tell Tojo and Shani." Shinda said, nodding.

"Good, tell them and we can tell some others." Alex said. "I have to go now." He looked up at the position of the sun. "Me and Thresh still have to do our part of patrolling."

"I'll see you later then?" Shinda asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"Of course, sweetie." Alex said, licking the top of her head.

Shinda smiled and watched as Alex walked away. She got up and decided to look for Tama or some of her other friends.

TLKTLKTLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK TLKTLKTLKTLKT

As usual, Nala forced herself up at late afternoon. Every bit of her body ached, from the cold and lack of nutrition. She walked to where she remembered seeing a tiny puddle of water. On the way she ran into Chumvi.

"Hey, I got some news." Chumvi said, his pine green eyes lit up.

"What?" Nala asked.

"I bumped into a lioness, earlier. She seemed pretty friendly. She told me that there's unclaimed land up ahead. No one has taken it yet."

"Really?" Nala asked. Good, unclaimed territory was extremely rare.

"Yeah. That lioness couldn't take it because she had no male companions. I would have told her she could have joined us, but I don't think Kula would have been very happy."

"That's for sure." Nala said with a smile.

"We should get there as soon as we can and claim it for ourselves." Chumvi continued.

"How is the land?" Nala asked.

"She said its good, with plenty of prey." Chumvi said. "We could go and start a pride all our own."

"That's really good news. I'll go tell Simba." Nala said.

"Ok, me and Kula will meet you back here." Chumvi said walking in the other direction.

Nala walked back to the place she and Simba slept.

"Simba" Nala said, gently nuzzling him. "Simba, wake up"

Simba's eyes twitched and he slowly opened them.

"Hey, sweetheart." Simba said, groggily.

"I got some good news." Nala said, licking his muzzle.

"What?" Simba asked, giving her his full attention.

Nala told him everything Chumvi had told her. Simba listened attentively.

"Well, what do you think?" Nala asked.

"I think that's great news. Let's go." Simba said, getting up.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nala asked.

Simba licked the top of her head. "We can hunt when we get there. It's probably only an hour's travel."

Nala nodded. "I'm so glad we can finally stay in real lions territory again."

"Same." Simba said. He smiled and winked at her. "And there, we can have some proper privacy."

Nala laughed and leaned over and rubbed her muzzle against his. "Let's go." she said.

With that, the two lions walked away, hopeful for what the future held.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 and please review. Some ideas for the story would be really helpful. And remember, the more reviews the faster I update. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And for the place Simba and Nala spend some time together; just imagine it as the place where they lay down together in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight."**

After about an hour's travel, Nala and her companions finally reached the unclaimed territory. She looked around. It looked somewhat like her old Pridelands. There was no majestic Priderock looming up ahead, in the heart of the territory like back home. And the border was relatively empty, unlike back at home. Here the border was empty. Back at home, there was a lining of acacia trees all around the border of the Pridelands. To the east she saw, herds of impala, antelope and zebra. To the north there was a huge lake, and she could see Cape buffalo, hippo, and elephant. To the west, she could see a herd of gazelle being chased by a pack of cheetah. There were families of ostrich, guarding their nests and chicks protectively, because of the jackals lurking around. She looked at a hill full of acacia trees, near another, smaller lake. She saw a mother leopard leading her cubs out of a den. A family of warthogs were digging holes.

"It's great," Simba said, finally breaking the silence.

"Perfect territory and it's all ours." Chumvi said.

"Nala, let's go hunting." Kula said, nudging her.

Nala nodded and made her way to the herd of antelope. In less than half an hour, they had two kills.

"Where are Simba and Chumvi?" Kula asked dragging one of the antelope.

"I don't know. But it's a good guess that Simba went to find somewhere to sleep." Nala said.

"You go find him then. Chumvi's probably by one of the lakes." Kula said.

Nodding, Nala dragged the antelope to a grove of trees. Sure enough, Simba was underneath one, dozing.

"Simba." Nala nudged him.

"Leave me alone." Simba mumbled, half asleep. "I finally have a decent place to sleep."

Nala smiled, amused.

"Ok then," Nala said." I have an antelope, but if you don't want it, I'll just finish it by myself."

Simba shot his eyes open and when he saw the antelope he smiled. "No, I'm up." He leaned over, and licked her muzzle.

Both lions finished off the antelope, hungrily and left the remains for the vultures. When they finished, Nala lay down next to Simba and began grooming his fur. Simba let out a contented sigh, and let her clean him.

"Nala?" He asked, suddenly.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

Simba gave her a seductive smile and leaned closer to her. "When was the last time we had some proper privacy?" He rubbed his muzzle against Nala's.

"I don't remember." Nala said, smiling at him.

"Let's go then." Simba got up. "I already found a good spot."

Nala laughed, realizing how much he had been looking forward to this. He led her to a thick grove of trees. In the middle there was a soft grass.

Simba pushed Nala down. She rolled onto her back, and let Simba lay down on top of her. Simba gazed at her, as if he would be happy just to stare at her for the rest of his life. Simba leaned down, and ran his tongue across her face, and pressed his face against hers. Nala pressed and rubbed her muzzle against his. She felt Simba letting out a happy purr against her mouth.

Simba rolled off Nala. "Simba," Nala said.

"Hmm?" Simba asked.

"Hold me, "Nala begged desperate for his touch.

Simba grinned and pulled her to him. Nala rested her head on the soft grass and let Simba lick and rub her neck and muzzle.

Nala rolled over, and pulled Simba toward her. He lay down on top of her, and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I love you," Simba whispered, pulling back.

"I love you, too." Nala said, pulling him back to her.

With that, the two lovers continued to enjoy their time together, with no worries on their mind.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Scar and Gurile were resting under a large tree, quietly talking of their plans since there were no other Pride members around.

"Scar, how will be able to tell Mufasa that Simba and his friends weren't responsible for the murders. Personally, I doubt he trusts me. Some of the lionesses move away when I come around." Gurile said, giving Scar a serious look.

"Don't worry, Gurile. Everyone will come to trust you." Scar said. "And, about our plans. I know we discussed about putting the Pridelands on fire, but if we do, my future kingdom will be burned."

Scar and Gurile both didn`t realize that, Takita, a little bird was listening.

_``Scar and Gurile are putting the Pridelands on fire." _Takita thought.

"I do not want to discuss the entire plan here, but remember when we are through; Mufasa and his entire family will be dead. I hope that the families of Nala, Kula, and Shinda will be too."

_"He wants to murder lions." Takita thought. _

"We have nearly a whole Pride on our side." Scar said. "We will not be defeated this time."

"And who will be your queen?" Gurile asked a hint of hope in her voice.

"That my dear," Scar said, "Is for me to know, and for you to find out."

_"They have nearly a whole Pride on their side." _Takita thought.

"We will set the final phase of our plan in a few days. Mufasa`s end is near. Until then we should rest well." Scar said.

_"I have to warn Mufasa." _Takita thought and with that she flew away.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa was resting near the Fallen Trees, waiting for Sarabi to join him. He hadn`t been able to spend much time with her lately, and he was looking forward to it.

"King Mufasa!" came a voice. A little bird appeared. She looked relieved when she saw.

"Your majesty, my name is Takita. And, I have some disturbing news for you."

"What is it Takita?" Mufasa asked, giving the bird his full attention.

"I overheard your brother Scar and another lioness, though I do not remember her name, talking about taking over your kingdom. They said something about setting it on fire, and they were talking about Scar taking over your kingdom. He said your end is near." Takita said, sounding panicked.

"Takita, please calm down." Mufasa said. "I personally do not believe you, and even if you did, I am sure you heard wrong. My brother, blood of my blood, would never do something like that to me. I simply will not believe that nonsense." Mufasa said, narrowing his eyes.

"Your highness, please you must believe me. I know it was Scar and I know I was not hearing wrong. Please believe me." Takita begged. "You could lose your kingdom if you do not."

"Enough!" Mufasa growled, "My brother would never do that. Now, if you please excuse me, I have to go find my Queen." Mufasa said, getting up and walking away. He left Takita, helplessly staring after him.

As Mufasa walked, he thought, _"Scar would never do that to me. We`re brothers. We aren't as close as we used to be, but he would never do that. That bird is talking nonsense._

As he walked back to Priderock, he saw Scar.

"Scar," he called, "Can I please talk to you for a minute."

"Of course, brother. What is it?" Scar asked.

"Scar, would you ever turn against me?" Mufasa asked.

"Why would I ever do that?" Scar exclaimed. "Why would you ever think that?"

"I am sorry." Mufasa said, feeling guilty that he had even doubted Scar. "I was just wondering." Scar nodded, and walked away.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT

Takita was flying back to her nesting area. She knew she had not misunderstood what Scar and the lioness were talking about.

_"If something like that happens it could be extremely dangerous. If the Pridelands are on fire, trees will burn and will be dangerous for my family."_

Takita reached her nesting area, and found her family, which included her mate, chicks, siblings, elders and cousins.

"Takita" her mate, Tobi asked. "What is the matter?" As quickly as she could, she told her mate what had happened.

Tobi nodded and said, "Then we must flee and tell the rest of our family too. No one else will believe us."

Tobi and Takita flew up the tree and told their entire family. Almost all of them, except for a few stubborn individuals, believed them, and agreed to fly away with them.

"We will leave tomorrow night. We should eat well, and rest." Takita said.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLTKLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKT

Zuri, Kudeka and Anjani, were resting by the waterhole.

"Mom?" Anjani asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Kudeka asked.

"Does Shinda love me as much as she loves Tojo and Shani? Does Tojo love me as much as he loves Shani and Shinda? And how about Shani?" Anjani asked.

Kudeka sucked in her breath, silently. She couldn't quite give her an accurate answer. Shani was a bit easier, but Tojo and Shinda were. Shinda was a bit more difficult, but not much more than Tojo. She didn't spend much time with them anymore. Shani was still a bit closer, but not normal anymore. She had drifted apart from her eldest children.

"Mom?" Zuri asked nudging her.

"Anjani, Zuri," Kudeka said, "Your Tojo, Shinda and Shani love you just the same. Don't worry."

Anjani looked at Zuri and nodded. Zuri was silent for a moment, before she crawled into Kudeka's paws, resting her head, on her mother's chest. Anjani snuggled next to her.

"Tell us a story, Mom." Anjani said, nuzzling Kudeka.

Kudeka smiled at her. In her eyes, she saw Shinda and Tojo lying in her paws, with Shani next to her. She remembered how Tojo had always wanted stories of her childhood.

"Of course," Kudeka said. "What do you want to hear?"

Just as Zuri was about to answer, Tojo stepped out of the bushes. He seemed to be surprised to see them there.

"Uhh, was I interrupting something?" Tojo asked.

"Of course not, I was about to tell them a story. Come join us." Kudeka said, a bit hopeful that he would agree.

"I'm too old for that stuff Mom." Tojo said, rolling his eyes. "I have to go find Moraan and Alex."

"When are you coming back to Priderock?" Kudeka asked.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" Tojo asked.

"Because," Kudeka replied, "I'm your mother and I have the right."

"Well, I don't know, and I have to go now. Bye." Tojo said, and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 and please review.**

Nala was resting under a shady tree, with Kula dozing beside her. It was late morning. She was thinking.

_"It's all I really do these days, isn't it? Questions and thinking."_ Nala thought, wistfully. Another memory echoed in her mind.

_Flashback (to when Nala was an adolescent cub)_

_Runju and Nala were stargazing in the Meadow. Nala had a bit of a rough day. She, along with some other cubs had been taken on the hunt, with the hunting party, because they were beginning their hunting training._

_Some of the male cubs, Moraan and Tojo had scared off the prey. Nala, Tama and Shinda had been blamed for it. The lionesses had lectured them for ten minutes before, the male cubs had admitted it was their fault. Nala, that evening had gone back into the den and told Runju all about her day. It was then, that Runju has suggested that they should go to the meadow._

_"Dad, will we still be taken on hunts?" Nala asked._

_"Of course, they still need to train you." Runju replied._

_"I don't want to go." Nala mumbled._

_"What?" Runju asked, "Why?"_

_"I don't want to be blamed for something I didn't do." Nala explained, looking into Runju's eyes._

_Runju held her gaze for a minute. "Nala, listen to me." he said, softly._

_Nala looked at him. Runju licked the top of her head and said, "If you didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to be scared. It's only if you did do something wrong that you should be scared. Otherwise, you don't have to be scared. Remember, good things happen to those who are good. Don't ever forget that."_

_Nala listened to her father's words carefully, realizing that he was right._

_End of Flashback_

Now, many years later, Nala still realized that he was right. She shouldn't be afraid, she hadn't done anything wrong. But, still there was a question, that she would probably never have an answer to.

_"Who really murdered those lions and attacked our siblings?" _Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKT

Takita, and those of her family who were willing to come were ready to take off. She hadn't bothered trying to tell Mufasa. There was no way he would believe his brother would do such a thing. As they flew over the border, something seemed to tug at her heart. This was her home, and she promised herself, that in a few months she would return to see what had happened.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

Tojo was with Moraan and Alex. They had decided to follow Gurile around a bit, to see what she did during the day. The trio, silently stalked her from a distance away. Gurile made her way through the Pridelands. She stopped at a large flat boulder, and lay down on top of it. Soon, she was dozing.

"Now, what?" Alex whispered. "She could sleep for hours."

"I say," Tojo said in a low voice, "One of us stay here. One of us can go back to Priderock, and one of us in the middle. When Gurile wakes up, sprint back to me, and tell me. I'll go back and tell Alex, and he can gather some of the lionesses, to follow her, so we can take a break. After I tell Alex, I'll run back to Moraan, to help him just in case he loses sight of Gurile."

"I like it," Moraan whispered. "Alex?"

Alex nodded.

"Ok, then tell us when she wakes up." Tojo said. "Alex, let's go."

Alex and Tojo headed toward their places, and Moraan lay down in the tall grass as he waited.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL

Takita flew with her family for a few days, across the barren Outlands. She knew there was good, rich land ahead.

"I see it!" came a cry.

Takita looked ahead to see the border of green grass.

"Let's go find someplace to rest." Tobi called, flying ahead.

After a while, her family settled down, and mostly everyone was asleep, tired from their long journey. She decided to fly around looking for some seeds to eat, and some to bring back for her chicks.

Takita was talking to herself as she flew and she hit a branch. Losing her balance she fell onto the ground. Fortunately, she wasn't injured. Suddenly, she heard a growl. She got back onto her wings and saw herself staring at two lions. The male looked very familiar. Suddenly she realized who it was.

She was looking into the eyes, of Mufasa's son, the former Prince Simba.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Simba and Nala were talking through their new home, getting familiar to their new surroundings. Simba was leading Nala back to where they were yesterday, hoping for a replay of that. The sun had set, but the moon shone bright, illuminating the lands.

"Nala, when are you going hunting?" Simba asked, intertwining his tail in hers.

"This evening," Nala replied, as they approached a tree. "Why?"

Simba was about to answer, when they heard a small crash. Simba spun around, and they saw a little bird hovering a little above them. The bird looked at them for a minute, and Nala thought Simba was about to take a swipe at it, when the little bird stammered out. "Prince Simba?"

"Who are you?" Simba growled. "And how do you know me?"

"My name is Takita." the little bird said. "Me and my family just came from your father, King Mufasa's land."

"Why did you leave?" Nala asked. Animals rarely left the Pridelands, since it was so healthy and rich.

Takita looked at Simba. "Your Uncle Scar is planning on killing your family, and taking over the Pridelands."

"What?" Simba demanded.

" I overheard you Uncle talking about it with another lioness." Takita continued. "They-"

"What was the lioness' name?" Nala asked.

" I don't know. I didn't hear that properly."

"What did she look like?" Nala asked. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

Takita closed her eyes. "Rusty brown fur, large ears, a bit angled, blue eyes, a lot like yours and I haven't seen her around before."

Nala knew who she was describing and she knew that Simba knew as well.

"Gurile." she stated simply.

Takita looked at her. "It was something like that. I listened to them talking. They said something about setting the Pridelands on fire, and murdering all of your Pride. They have nearly a whole Pride on their side. I tried telling King Mufasa but he won't believe me. He won't believe that his brother would do something like that."

Nala was silent for a minute, still getting over the shock and taking in all the information Takita was telling her.

"Why does that no surprise me?" Simba growled. "If he doesn't believe his son, there is no way he would believe you."

"Simba, you must go back to the Pridelands and do something. Before it's too late." Takita begged.

"Why would I go back there?" Simba snarled. "They exiled us. Let the Pridelands be destroyed. Why should I care?"

"No!" Takita cried. "You can't let that happen!"

"Yes I should." Simba snarled. "Nala come on, let's go."

Nala didn't follow him. She was still thinking.

"Nala."Simba repeated, his voice louder. "Nala!" Nala didn't answer.

"I'm going. When you come to your senses, come and find me." Simba muttered and walked away.

Nala turned back to Takita, who was watching her hopefully.

"Do you know when they're planning on doing this? And who they're targeting besides the royal family?" Nala asked.

" Scar said, that they were going to strike in a couple days. And I heard that they were going to kill some other families along with yours, and some others." Takita replied.

Nala felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her family. Her parents and little brother Hofu.

"Nala, please say that you are going to do something." Takita begged.

"Of course. I won't let my family and friends suffer, when I can do something. Especially now that I know, who probably committed those murders." Nala said.

"Thank you!" Takita gasped, looking over joyed.

"I have to go tell Kula and Chumvi." Nala said, and walked away.

She searched around a bit, and found her friends, arguing.

"Nala!" Kula exclaimed. "Please tell me you agree with the fact that we have to go back to the Pridelands and help."

"Of course, I do." Nala said, nodding.

"No, not you too." Simba sighed. "Why should we go back? They exiled us for something we didn't do."

"Because," Nala said, "That's our family."

"No they're not." Chumvi growled, his pine green eyes, flashing with anger. It was clear that he agreed with Simba. "I don't have a family back there."

"Then how about Tojo, Tama, Alex, Moraan, Shinda and all of our other friends? Don't you care about them?" Kula asked.

"I do." Simba sighed. "But I know that they are smart and strong enough to protect themselves. They'll find a way to survive."

"How about your family?" Nala asked. "Scar's planning on killing them."

Simba looked at her. "They had no problem just abandoning me and exiling me." He said bitterly, but his voice was a bit more soft. "I'm sorry, but nothing you two say is going to convince me to go back."

Kula looked at Chumvi. "Chumvi please-"

Chumvi cut her off. "I know why we have to go back. And I know that we should. But I don't want to. Like Simba says, they had no problem exiling and abandoning us."

Simba turned around and walked away. Nala stared after him, hopelessly.

"Well goodnight." Chumvi said gruffly and walked away. Kula looked at Nala, and then followed him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

Simba was pacing the ground, furious. Why had his own uncle done something like this? He had murdered, with his allies and watched as he was blamed and exiled.

_"We were family."_ Simba thought, and he felt his heart break.

_"We shouldn't go back. They deserve a punishment." _

_"But that's our family."_

_"But they still don't deserve our help."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Nala.

"Simba!" she called, approaching him. "Simba, please, listen to me." Nala begged.

"Nala, it's no use. They don't deserve our help." Simba said. He looked into her eyes. Nala's eyes reflected his grief.

"I know, but they're still our family, and they-" Nala began.

"No. I know they're our family. I don't care. Tojo, Alex and the others have each other." Simba said, cutting her off. ``Enough. I do not want to hear any more."

"Can you at least listen?" Nala snarled, anger flaring up in her chest. " Every time you cut me off and say enough. We only have a few days, from what Takita told me."

" I told you before, I will not do it." Simba stated.

"Don`t you get it?" Nala cried. "They need our help!"

"Yes, I get the fact that they need our help. I just won't go. That's my final answer. Now are you satisfied?" Simba said, in a dismissive tone.

"No," Nala snapped. "I'm just disappointed."

"You know," Simba growled, "You're starting to sound like my father."

"Good," Nala said. "At least one of is."

This set Simba off. "Look!" Simba roared. "If you love them so much, you can go! I'm staying right here!"

"Fine." Nala said. "I'll go. And I know Kula will come with me." With that, she turned and stormed away from Simba. Simba watched her go. He hadn't really meant for her to go. There was no way he would allow Nala to go, without him there to protect her. He started to go after her to apologize, but he knew she would be only be satisfied if he came, and Simba knew Nala needed some time alone.

He looked up into the stars. They were the same stars that shone down on the Pridelands.

_"Are you watching us? Would you do what I'm doing, if you were put in my situation?"_ Simba thought, wishing his ancestors would come and help him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18 and please review. Note that all the sections in the story don't happen at the same time.**

Nala was looking for Kula. After a while, she spotted her friend alone.

"Kula!" she called.

"Hey." she said quietly, sadness in her voice.

"Did you get Chumvi to change his mind?" Nala asked, hoping she had better luck than her with Simba.

"No, I didn't. Simba didn't change his mind either, did he?" Kula asked.

"No, he didn't. I want to go back. We could find a way to sneak back into the Pridelands, find Alex or Shari, or anyone who believes us, and we could warn them. They might have chance if they talk with Mufasa." Nala said. "Do you want to go back?"

"Of course I do." Kula said." But Chumvi and Simba would never let us go alone."

Nala took a deep breath. "Then we have to go without telling them." Kula looked at her in surprise. "It's the only way, Kula. They would never let us go alone."

"I'm coming. But you do realize that there's a chance that we'll get killed, helping."

Nala nodded. There was a huge chance. She had known that from the beginning. Scar had wanted them dead, and if he saw her, he would kill her. If anyone else saw them in the Pridelands, they would kill her.

" Life used to be so much simpler." Kula said softly. "I'd never thought I would have to be doing something like this."

Nala nodded. Her heart was bursting with emotions. Why had this happened to them? Out of every creature possible? Her thoughts drifted to her parents and anger swelled up inside her. This was all their fault! They hadn't believed their own daughter. For a minute she could understand why Simba didn't want to go back, and she was tempted to stay. But she knew if she did, she would never be able to live with the guilt.

"I'll meet you by the southern border in an hour. I want to see Chumvi one more time. He's asleep right now." Kula said, and walked away.

Nala nodded and walked away, hoping that Simba was asleep. She found him, sleeping where they usually slept. Nala sighed. This may be the last time she that she saw him. She thought her heart would break in two as she bent down an nuzzled him, inhaling his scent one more time. No matter what happened, she would always love him more than anything. Carefully, and quietly she walked away toward the southern border.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo was in the den. Shinda and Shani were asleep beside him. He was frustrated because his, Alex, and Moran's plans hadn't worked out. Zuri and Zawadi had heard them talking and went back and told their mother's. Kudeka and Penda had been angry at their sons for doing something like that. Tojo tried explaining to his mother that he was doing it with the best intentions, but she hadn't listened. The more he thought about it, the madder it made him. He glared at the sleeping figure of Kudeka, and Hariku sleeping together, with Zuri nestled in Kudeka's paws, and Anjani pressed against her muzzle.

_'Maybe, if you paid more attention to what's going around you instead of spending all your time with your new mate, you would see that Simba, Kula, Nala and Chumvi weren't responsible for those murders.' _Tojo thought.

As he looked at them, there was something besides anger in his heart. There was sadness. He would probably never see his father again. He couldn't even remember what he looked like. Tojo had only been four years old when he left. Shani had never had the chance to meet him. There were still faint memories of his father, Aman, teaching him and Shinda how to pounce, taking him on the patrol, and wrestling with him and Shinda while Kudeka happily watched. Despite his grief, Tojo smiled. They had been such a happy family. Why did that have to change? Zuri and Anjani had something he would never have. A complete family. Maybe that was one of the reason's he didn't love them as much as he loved Shani and Shinda.

_'Mom, Dad, Shani, Shinda and me. We were the perfect family.' _ Tojo thought. With these final thoughts, Tojo fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba opened his eyes. It was still dark outside. His sleep had been anything but restful. It had been full of confusing, unsettling dreams of his home, Scar and his family.

_'Why would my own Uncle do such a thing to me?'_ Simba thought, mournfully.

He shifted, expecting Nala to be beside him but she wasn't. He then remembered their argument last night. Guilt washed through him as he remembered yelling at her, and telling her to go save the Pridelands by herself.

_'She wouldn't just go. At the very least she would tell me. But I still won't let her.'_ Simba thought.

Simba got up and began searching for her. He knew she wouldn't be hunting. He searched all of the places she usually rested at. Simba was beginning to worry.

_'Where could she be. She has be somewhere. Unless...' _ Simba began to panic. _'Unless she and Kula left without telling me and Chumvi!' _

Simba turned and ran to where Chumvi slept. He found Chumvi awake, and walking toward him.

"Have you seen Kula and Nala?" Chumvi asked, sounding worried.

"I think they left." Simba said, trying to stay calm.

"No!" Chumvi exclaimed. "They wouldn't leave without telling us."

"They did." Simba said. "They wanted to go back and help."

"Then we have to go too. They probably left at the southern border since that's where we entered when we first came here."

"Let's go then." Simba said, and the two males ran to the border.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

"Dad?" Hofu asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not asleep." Runju replied. He and Hofu were in the den, while Sarafina was with some of her friends.

"I'm really bored. Can we please wrestle? We haven't wrestled since this morning." Hofu begged.

"And that's a long time, huh?" Runju said, with a grin.

Hofu pounced on Runju, and Runju grabbed him with his paws and pressed him down. Hofu wriggled free of his grasp and hurled himself back at his father. He grabbed Runju's ear with his mouth and tugged on it. Runju pushed him back, knocking him down.

"Think your tough?" Runju asked.

Hofu continued hurling himself at Runju, but Runju blocked each attempt. Father and son were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't notice Sarafina watching them from behind, until she cleared her throat.

"Hi Mom." Hofu said, when he noticed her.

"Hofu, please take it easy. Your body can't go through that." Sarafina said. "And Runju, you shouldn't have played with him like that."

"But Rafiki said that I'm okay enough to play." Hofu whined.

"I still say that you need rest." Sarafina said firmly, as she settled down next to them.

"Sarafina, it's okay. He just can't stay still for that long." Runju said, giving his mate a nuzzle.

"Can I go out and play. Please!" Hofu begged.

Sarafina opened her mouth to say no, but Runju quickly replied. "Only if you don't wander too far, and come back by sunset."

Hofu nodded and ran out before his mother could protest.

"Runju, he has to take it easy." Sarafina said, looking at her mate.

"He'll be fine. There are still adults all over the Pridelands and they'll keep an eye on him." Runju said.

Sarafina nodded.

"Besides," Runju continued with a smile, "When was the last time we spent some time together?"

Sarafina gave him a smile. "Let's go."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTKL TKLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala and Kula had been travelling without stopping. They were exhausted, but there was only a few days left until Scar struck.

"Nala, we've been running for the past few hours. Let's stop for a couple minutes." Kula said.

Nala nodded and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm going to see if there's any water around here." Kula said walking away.

Nala was too exhausted to answer. At this rate, their journey back to the Pridelands would take less time than it had taken to leave. She thought about Simba. Was he worried? Of course he would be worried. Would he and Chumvi come after them? Or would they still stay, and let them go alone? Was Simba mad at her for just leaving without telling him? Was he more mad or worried?

"Nala!" Kula called. "There's some water here, if you're thirsty."

Nala forced herself up, and took at drink. It wasn't much, but it would keep her going for the next few hours.

"Let's go. If we don't hurry, we might me too late." Kula said.

Nala nodded and they continued their run.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"I still can't believe they left without us." Simba said.

Chumvi nodded. "They're probably running the whole distance. That bird said we only have a few days."

Chumvi felt terrible that he hadn't agreed with Kula. He still didn't want to help the Pridelands but he had to make sure that Nala and Kula were alright.

"Can we stop? For a couple minutes? Just to find water." Simba asked.

Chumvi nodded and stopped running.

"Alright, but we have to hurry."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19 and please review. Sorry, this chapter is short, only 500 words.**

Nala and Kula stopped running. They had been following the star all night and into dawn.

"Nala do you want to go hunting?" Kula asked.

Nala was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. She had started having these feelings about two days she left. She hadn't told anyone about, thinking it would go away soon.

_Flashback_

_Simba was dragging a carcass to a shady tree. Nala followed him. As they settled down to eat, Nala began to feel dizzy again. _

_"Nala? Are you okay?" Simba asked, leaning over and nuzzling her._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry." Nala replied. Simba nodded and went back to eating._

_Nala didn't really feel like eating. She felt as if she ate, it would all come back up._

_"Nala, aren't you going to eat?" Simba asked._

_"No, I'm not very hungry." Nala sighed._

_"Nala," Simba said. He gave her a knowing look._

_"I'm fine." Nala insisted. _

_Simba nodded, but gave her a look to tell her that he wasn't convinced._

_End Of Flashback_

"Nala?" Kula repeated.

Nala shook her head. "Do you mind going alone? I don't feel that well." Nala asked, in a wobbly voice.

"Alright. You just get some sleep." Kula said, giving her a nuzzle.

Nala nodded and lay down. In a few minutes she was asleep.

_Nala and Simba were walking together, in the moonlight. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. There was wet sand, and there were waves, of salty water lapping at her feet. It looked like a huge lake, but it wasn't a lake. Where was she? She remembered when she was younger, a rogue had visited her Pride for a while and told her of a place like this. He said it was called the ocean. It was beautiful. She smiled._

_Simba looked at her and licked her cheek. Suddenly a cub, with her amber eyes, and a brown tuft of hair on top of his head, and fur that was a color that was a mix of hers and Simba`s, came running toward them. _

_Simba bent down and licked the top of the cub`s head. The cub snuggled himself between Nala`s paws. Nala felt an immense burst of love toward him, stronger than any bond in this world._

Nala woke up. She had dreamt of the ocean and water. She suddenly realized what was the cause of all the sickness she had.

She was pregnant.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 and please review. And I'll tell you right now that for those of you that are hoping that their parents are going to let them back into the Pridelands, they won't, because they're exiled.**

_She was pregnant._ Nala lay there, still taking in the shock. She was pregnant, with Simba's cub. Who else could the father be? The only lion who could ever be the father of her cub was Simba. She was suddenly felt a burst of joy. She was pregnant with Simba's cub. She knew Simba would be thrilled.

_'But, he isn't my mate.'_ Nala thought. She was carrying Simba's child, but she wasn't his mate. Nala shook the thought out of her head. Regardless of whether she and Simba were mates or not, she knew Simba would father the cub, and love it more than anything. Nala wondered if Chumvi and Simba were coming after them. Now she had another life to protect too.

_'I still have to go and help them. But, if Simba finds out that I'm pregnant, there is no way he would let me fight if I have to.'_

"Nala!" came a voice. It was Kula, coming toward her, with a warthog in her jaws. "Sleep well?" she asked, settling down beside her.

"Yes, I did. I feel much better." Nala replied, the smile still on her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kula asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nala asked.

Kula laughed. "I don't really have anyone else to tell secrets to, unless it's Chumvi. But yes, I can."

"Kula, you can't even tell Chumvi." Nala warned.

Kula nodded. "Don't worry, I won't. Now tell me."

Nala looked at her and said, "I'm pregnant."

Kula's jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?" she gasped.

"Yes, now please say something." Nala laughed.

"Spirits above, you're pregnant with Simba's cub! Congratulations!" Kula exclaimed, giving her a nuzzle, which Nala returned.

"Thanks. I'm just sad that Simba might never know." Nala said, resting her head in Kula's paws.

Kula bent down an nuzzled her."Don't worry. They're probably coming after us right now."

Nala sighed. "But now he'll be more protective than ever. And, there's a big chance that we'll be killed trying to help. I don't mind risking me, but I can't risk my cubs life too."

Kula looked at her. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you're cub will be safe."

Nala smiled. "Thank you."

"Do still want to rest? We can travel again at night, when we can see the star again." Kula said.

"I remember some land marks, from when were leaving. I'm pretty sure we can go without the stars." Nala replied.

Kula nodded, and the two lionesses quickly finished the carcass, and set off again. As Nala forced her paws to move forward, she tried to imagine a perfect world. A world where there was no pain, grief and cruelty. Where she would be surrounded by everyone she loved and everyone who loved her, somewhere that she would never be alone. A world where hers and Simba's cub would be safe.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Ajjali and Sarabi were in the royal den.

"Mom, please can I go and play." Ajjali begged. "I'm tired of staying in the den the whole time."

Sarabi looked at her. She had recovered very nicely, thanks to Rafiki's herbs, and treatment.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Sarabi said, getting up and following Ajjali out of the den.

Mother and daughter went to the waterhole and found Penda, with her daughter Zawadi, and Kudeka with Anjani. Ajjali ran over and joined their game of wrestling. The lionesses, watched their cubs play from the shade of an acacia tree.

"They've recovered nicely." Kudeka, said looking at them.

Penda nodded, and said, "Thank the spirits above for that."

Sarabi watched as Ajjali pinned Zawadi down, and pounce on Anjani. She had been so worried that she wouldn't recover. On the night that Rafiki had told her and Mufasa that Ajjali would make a full recovery, she had gone outside and thanked her ancestors for protecting her. She had entered the den with tears of relief in her eyes.

Her heart ached as she thought of what might have become of Simba. Her only son had turned into a murderer. She still found it hard to realize that he had been heartless enough to attack his own sibling. When she had told Ajjali that it was Simba who had attacked her, since she had no memory of what happened, she had been heartbroken, realizing her own brother tried to kill her.

_Flashback_

_Mufasa and Sarabi were in the Royal Den with Ajjali. She was still covered in painful scars._

_"Mom, Daddy, please tell me what happened to Simba. And Nala, Chumvi and Kula. Why isn't he here? Why aren't they here?" Ajjali asked._

_Mufasa leaned over and gently picked her up by the scruff, as lightly as he could, but Ajjali still winced in pain. Mufasa placed her in his paws._

_"Ajjali, there is something you should know." Sarabi began._

_"What?" Ajjali demanded._

_"Simba, Nala, Chumvi and Kula were the ones who attacked you." Mufasa said gently._

_"But I don't remember." Ajjali said, quietly, not wanting to believe that her brother would do something like that to her._

_"It's because you had a head injury. It's short term memory loss." Mufasa said, gently, giving the top of her head a lick._

_"So what happened to him?" Ajjali asked._

_"I exiled him." Mufasa, said, his voice heavy with sadness._

_Ajjali was silent for a moment. "It's my fault. Simba was mad at me for being future queen. If I wasn`t, he wouldn`t have attacked me. Then he wouldn't have been exiled."_

_"No Ajjali." Mufasa said, firmly, "It was Simba's fault. He made his own decision. He knew the consequences. None of this is your fault."_

_Ajjali nodded, but there were tears in her eyes. "So, he isn't coming back?"_

_"No, he knows if he does, he will be killed." Mufasa said firmly._

_"So you would kill him?" Ajjali asked._

_Mufasa was silent. He couldn't bring himself to say that he would kill his own son. _

_"I'll follow the laws of the Pridelands." Mufasa said._

_Ajjali opened her mouth to ask what the laws were, but Sarabi said quickly "Why don't I tell you a story before you go to sleep?" _

_Ajjali nodded and nestled herself in her mother's paws._

_End of Flashback_

Every night Sarabi looked into the stars and thought about Simba. She hoped that if he was alive, he had finally learned his lesson, and found happiness with the things he had. No matter what he was still her child. Or where ever he was, he hoped he knew that no matter how angry and ashamed she was of him, she still loved him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Nala and Kula were nearing the Pridelands at a remarkable speed. They had been travelling all night and a lot of day. Nala saw a familiar landmark that told her that they were only about half an hour away from the Pridelands.

"Nala, let's take a break." Kula said, "And you shouldn't be wearing yourself out like this."

"Kula, I'm pregnant, not disabled." Nala said, with a small smile. "But, I really could use a break."

Kula nodded, and said "I'm going to find that pond we drank out of." She walked away.

Nala went and rested herself on top of a flat rock. She thought of Simba.

_"I guess, he really isn't coming."_

"Nala!" came a familiar voice. She turned around. Simba!

Simba ran over to where she was.

"Thank spirits above you're alright." Simba said, covering her face with licks. Nala returned his affection. "I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you." Simba murmured in her ear.

Nala said nothing, she just kept her head buried in his mane. Suddenly Simba pulled back.

"Nala, don't do something like that! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Simba exclaimed, angrily. "You just left, with Kula without telling us? At the very least you could have told that insane bird, Takita, and she would have told us! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Nala glared at him. "Well, you did tell me to go by myself or with Kula. So I did. You were the one who didn't want to come."

Simba's expression softened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said, gently. "I took all of my anger out on you. You didn't deserve that. I promise, I will _never_ do that again. I promise. I need you, Nala. More than anything in this world."

"I need you too." Nala said gently, burying her face in his mane again, as she felt him lick the top of her head.

After a while they pulled back. "You still didn't change your mind, did you?" Simba asked.

"And you still didn't change your mind either." Nala said.

"I'm here now. There is no way I'm letting you go in there alone. I'll help." Simba said, softly.

Nala smiled.

"I'm not helping because of my father. I'm helping because of Alex and all of our other friends in danger. But, I still say that little bird, Takita's insane." Simba grumbled.

"As long as you help." Nala sighed, resting against him.

Simba and Nala then got up to find Kula and Chumvi. The four lions agreed that they would figure out what to do next morning.

Simba and Nala moved a little way off from Kula and Chumvi. They found a decent place, just big enough for both of them, surrounded by a few trees. Simba rested his head on Nala's back, and closed his eyes.

"Simba?" Nala asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I am" Simba said, opening his eyes.

"I have some, news for you." Nala began with a smile.

"What it is?" Simba asked.

" I don't know if you're going to take this as good news or bad news." Nala said

"Nala, don't worry, just tell me. What is it?" Simba asked.

"Simba," Nala said, "I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21. Reminder, I don't own lion king, Disney does. Please review. And here's some things you might not know.**

**Simba means lion.**

**Nala means gift.**

**Shani means curiosity**

**Kudeka: Deka means some type of combination. I thought Deka doesn't sound right, so I made it Kudeka. I remember it from reading a story about two years ago.**

"Simba," Nala said, "I'm pregnant."

Simba's head shot up, and he stared at Nala. "Say that again." he said, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"I'm pregnant, with your cub." Nala said, a smile on her face. "Simba, you're scaring me. Please say something. You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy! I've never been happier." Simba exclaimed, "You're pregnant, with my cub!" He pulled Nala's face closer to his, and licked her cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Nala said, her voice muffled by his mane.

"When did you find out?" Simba asked, pulling back.

"Yesterday." Nala said. "I just wish we had a healer like Rafiki to make sure everything's okay."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, as long as we have each other." Simba said softly.

"I know." Nala said, lifting her muzzle to his.

"You should get some rest." Simba said softly. "We're going to have a tiring day tomorrow."

Nala nodded, and rested her head in her paws. She heard some strange sounds from around her. She looked around, a bit alert.

"Go to sleep." Simba said, his voice gentle. " I won't let anything happen to you." Simba leaned over and nuzzled her stomach. "Both of you."

Feeling more safe than she had in a long time, Nala closed her eyes, and in less than a minute she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKLTLKT LK

Scar was pacing back and forth at Priderock. He had sent Gurile to tell his companions back in the Elephant Graveyard, to tell them that tomorrow night, they would put the rest of their plan in motion, and to get fire sticks ready. At first he hadn't wanted to set the Pridelands on fire. What good was putting a very good Prideland on fire? But he had realized, after the death of the Royal Family, and some other lions he planned on killing, Runju included, the Pride would need some time to heal, and would heal with the Pridelands. Suddenly Gurile came up the stepping rocks of Priderock.

"Did you tell them?" Scar asked.

"Yes, I did." Gurile answered. "Everything is will go as planned."

"Good," Scar said. "Now let's go rest. Tomorrow night will be tiring."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Simba and his companions were by the Prideland borders by late afternoon.

"We can't go in." Simba said. "They'll murder us if we went in." He gave Nala a look that said _"I won't let you go in there."_

Nala sighed, silently. She knew that he would be more determined than ever to protect her.

Chumvi had walked away a few minutes later and came back with a bird on his shoulder.

"Chumvi, why are you carrying a bird?" Simba asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's a relative of Takita. He can help us. His name's Ron." Chumvi said.

"I stayed behind so I can tell my relatives what happened. I know what land they travelled to. I can help you." Ron said

"He can tell us what Scar's doing and tell us." Chumvi said. Nala and Kula nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Simba said. "We should split up and go in different directions, so we can get there faster if it's on one side of the Pridelands."

"Alright, I'll tell you if there's any suspicious activity." Ron said, flying away.

"Me and Kula can go north." Chumvi said. Simba nodded and he and Nala walked away to the south.

Nala felt like she couldn't open her mouth to speak. In less than a day, they could all be dead. She and Simba settled down, side by side, pressed together. For a while they were silent. Nala sighed and rested her head against Simba's shoulder.

"Nala," Simba said softly. "I know you know what I'm going do and I know you have plans of your own."

Nala did have plans for herself. She wanted to protect Simba.

"Then what's the point of telling me?" Nala asked.

"I don't want you to forget how different our circumstances. If you die and I live, I would never be happy again. I would lose you and my cub. It's different for you. I'm not saying that it wouldn't be hard. But there are lions who would help you and make life worth living."

Nala tried to speak, but all the came out was a choked sob.

" There are lions that need you. And that would love you just as much as I love you." Simba said, softly.

"Who?" Nala managed to choke out.

Simba looked at her for a minute. "Thresh." he said, softly.

Nala looked at him in shock. "Nala, he loves you a lot. He told me and I know it. I know he'll take care of you, if you get back into the Pridelands."

Nala shook her head. "No. I need you." she said, her tone almost begging.

Simba took a deep breath. " No one really needs me Nala. There are lions who need you, most importantly our cub." There was no self sorrow or pity in his voice.

Nala looked at him. She realized he was right. Simba's family didn't need him. They would mourn him, as Alex and their friends in the Pridelands would, but they would get on. Even Kula and Chumvi, with a lot of help and support would get on. She realized only she would be permanently damaged if Simba died.

"I need you. I won't let you die. Even if I have to risk my life." Nala said, her voice more firm.

Simba leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Nala, your life doesn't just belong to you anymore. It belongs to our cub too."

Nala knew that Simba was right. She had to think of her cub. The tears she had been holding back escaped her eyes, and she knew Simba had won the argument. She had to let Simba protect her, for the sake of their cub.

"Promise me that you'll let me protect you." Simba said.

Nala looked at him tearfully. "I promise." Simba studied her face and he knew she wasn't lying.

"You and I can never really leave each other. One way or another we'll always be together. My love will protect both of you." Simba said. He voice had a hint of sorrow in it. Nala knew it wasn't because that he knew he might die. It was because he may never see his own child or watch it grow up.

Simba pulled Nala close to him, and she buried her face into his mane. After a few minutes she stopped crying, but neither of them said anything, both of them too nervous to ruin the precious time they had together.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Scar and Gurile were standing at the top of Priderock. Most of the Pride was not at Priderock. Almost all the cubs, including Ajjali, and Hofu, Sahil and Zawadi were out playing. Most of the lionesses were hunting, and the males were just resting. Any minute now, the plan would be put in motion.

"Scar," Gurile breathed. Scar looked in the direction she was looking and saw flames.

"The plan is in motion. Let's go." Scar said, and he and Gurile hurried off Priderock.

Scar was going to make sure Mufasa died, but only after he made sure he knew that Simba wasn't responsible for those murders. One of his male companions would take care of Runju, and they would kill Kula and Chumvi's fathers if they could.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

"Simba!" came Ron's voice. "The Pridelands were set on fire!"

_"Were set on fire?"_ Nala thought, but there was no time for questions. She and Simba jumped up and ran toward the border. She could see that the flames had now nearly consumed half of the lands.

_"Spirits above, don't let anything happen to my friends or Hofu."_ Nala silently begged. She continued running in, avoiding the flames and fallen trees, when she heard a roar.

Two male lions jumped in front of them.

"Not so fast." one of them snarled.

Nala stopped and growled at them.

"It's Runju's daughter." one of them snarled.

**Can you guys guess where I got Simba's little speech from?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22. Remember, I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And Simba's speech from last chapter was an idea from the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Please remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter and the faster I update. I want to know if it's worth my time writing and updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Remember, all the parts of the chapter don't happen at the same time. Do you guys know how to check how many views there were on a story? If so please PM me or tell it in a review.**

"It's Runju's daughter." one of the males snarled.

"How do you know me?" Nala demanded.

"Oh, I agreed to help Scar with his plan to make sure Runju dies. I could have had a much better life if it weren't for him. He got me exiled. Now I finally get to make sure, he and his mate and son dies." the lion growled. His companion looked at Nala.

"There's already a lion out to kill Hofu." he stated.

"No!" Nala growled. Without a warning, the two lions lunged at Simba and Nala.

Nala managed to give him a couple good hits and got back on her feet. Simba and the other lion were still strangling each other. Suddenly, Tojo and Alex jumped through the flames.

Tojo looked at Nala. "Go and help Hofu, before it's too late!"

Without a second thought, Nala ran through the burning Pridelands. She was slowed down by the herd of antelope, giraffe, buffalo, wildebeests and all other creatures running from the flames.

_"Where is he?"_ Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hofu was terrified. He had fallen asleep under a tree, tired from playing and had woken up to see smoke all around him.

"Mom?" he called. "Dad?"

_"Where is everyone? Dad told me if there ever was a fire, don't worry about him and Mom, just run to the river."_

He knew he had to get to the river, but he couldn't get past the flames. Trees were falling all around him. Was he going to die? Were his parents looking for him? Tears came to his eyes. Suddenly he felt the presence of another lion. He turned around to see a lioness, whom he had never seen before behind him.

"Why, hello Hofu? Surprised to see the fire?" the lioness growled. Hofu could sense that she wasn't a good lion and tried to run.

"You can't run, Hofu. This is the end." the lioness snickered, and raised her paw to strike him.

Suddenly there was a flash of golden fur, and furious sapphire blue eyes. The next thing he saw was Nala, pinning the lioness down.

"Did you think that I would let you hurt him?" Nala snarled, and slashed her throat, killing her.

"Nala!" Hofu cried, and ran to his sister. Nala pulled her brother in close and the two siblings nuzzled each other.

"I want to talk to you, but there's no time. I have to get you to the river." Nala said, picking him up in her mouth. She carried him away from the trees and into the open grass, which was still burning, before putting him down.

"I want to take you all the way there, but I can't. They'll kill me. You have to go on your own. Be careful. You only have about a hundred paces to go." Nala said, pushing her brother toward the river.

Hofu's lungs ached, and his throat was dry. "Nala, come with me. You could get burned." Hofu begged, not because he was worried he couldn't make it on his own, but because he was worried Nala would die.

"You didn't attack me did you?" Hofu asked. Nala stepped forward, and licked the top of his head. He usually hated when she did it, because of the tuft of brown fur on his head.

"No, it wasn't us. Now you have to go. Run!" Nala said, pushing him.

Hofu nodded and ran toward the river.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Back at the river, Sarafina was pacing. A handful of the Pride was here, and there were still lions coming. Kudeka and her family weren't here. Hofu wasn't here. She wasn't the only one who was worried. Beside her, Sarina was waiting anxiously for her mate, as many other lions waited for their family to come. When she and the lionesses had seen the fire, they had run toward the river. Sarafina had hoped that Runju had Hofu and was bringing him.

Runju burst through the grass. When Sarafina saw her mate, she rushed up and nuzzled him, rubbing the top of her head under his chin. Runju returned her affection.

"Is Hofu here?" Runju asked.

Sarafina looked at him in horror. "I thought he was with you when I left for hunting."

"He was," Runju said, his face stricken, "But he went with Kudeka to play with Zuri and Anjani."

"I'm going to look for him." Sarafina insisted.

"Let's wait a couple minutes for Kudeka to come. If she doesn't, we'll go look for them." Runju said, holding his mate back.

"No, I'm not waiting." Sarafina said, near tears. "I can't wait."

Runju opened his mouth to argue, but he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Dad!"

Sarafina turned around to see Hofu running to them.

_"Spirits above, thank you."_ Sarafina thought, with tears of relief in her eyes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kudeka, Hariku and her daughters arrived at the river. She saw her brother, and Sarafina embracing Hofu. Runju looked up and made their way toward them, with Sarafina and Hofu beside him.

"You're alright." Runju said, nuzzling Shani.

"Is Tojo here?" Kudeka asked. She knew Tojo knew that if there was a fire he had to go to the river.

Sarafina looked at her. "I thought he was with you." Suddenly, Safi and her mother came, and Runju, Hofu and her, went to greet them.

Kudeka felt like she was about to lose her consciousness. Her only son was out there in the flames.

"I'm going to look for him." Kudeka said.

"No, Kudeka." Hariku said. " There are still lions coming to the river. Tojo's probably with them. He's a clever and smart lion. Don't worry."

Kudeka knew he was probably right. If she did go, Tojo could arrive and she would never know.

"You're right." Kudeka said, but she was still drenched with worry, and there was a cold tight knot in her stomach.

"I can't believe you're saying that!" Shinda cried, her olive green eyes burning. "Tojo's out there, Alex is too, and Tama's not here either." Shinda gazed at Afiya who was pacing back and forth, waiting for her daughter.

"Shinda, you don't understand-" Kudeka began, but she was cut off.

"I don't understand? I understand that you don't care about me, Shani and Tojo as much as you used to. If you hadn't become mates with him," she said, glaring at Hariku as if he had killed her brother, "you wouldn't be saying this. I know you would choose Zuri and Anjani over us!"

Shinda growled at Anjani and Zuri who backed up in fear, toward their father, who was looking at Shinda like she had lost her mind.

"Shinda!" Kudeka gasped.

"Don't act like you don't know it Mom!" Shinda snarled.

"Shinda. You should wait" Shani said begging her older sister.

"Don't defend them, Shani!" Shinda roared at her. "Tojo's out there, and Mom's just acting like he's perfectly fine! And I've waited all this time, holding in the fact that I didn't even want Mom to get a new mate in the first place. I've waited all this time, but I won't watch and wait for my brother get burnt to death."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kudeka demanded, furious at Shinda, for her yelling.

"I'm going to go and look for him." Shinda said.

"Over my dead body, Shinda." Runju said, coming up to them. "Listen to your mother. Tojo's probably-"

Before he could finish, Shinda hurled herself through the grass.

"Shinda!" Kudeka cried, fearing her daughter's safety, and ran after her.

Kudeka saw Shinda ahead, and was about to sprint toward her, when three trees crashed over where Shinda was. She heard a roar of pain.

"No!" she cried, realizing Shinda had been crushed under the trees, as more flames engulfed it.

"Kudeka!" Runju and Hariku were by her side, pulling her back.

She didn't have the energy to fight back. All she could think of was that Shinda was dead.

Her brother and her mate dragged her back to the river, but she felt numb. Shani was crying, with Safi, both of them had seen the trees falling on Shinda. Sarafina was trying to comfort Zuri and Anjani.

"Kudeka," Hariku began.

Kudeka burst into tears. "She's dead and its all my fault!"

"No it isn't," Hariku said trying to soothe her, but it wouldn't work. She was in hysterics, and she didn't think she knew why she was crying. Shani had gone off to the side, as she mourned for her sister, and possibly for her brother too.

"Kudeka, she might not be dead." Runju said, but there were tears in his eyes, as he spoke of his niece. "When the fires settled down, we'll go look for both of them. The whole Pride isn't here yet."

Kudeka couldn't bring herself to answer. She saw Zuri looking at her, and then everything went black.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba, Tojo and Alex had managed to kill the two males.

"Simba, I can't believe you're alive!" Alex said, jumping up and nuzzling him.

"I can't believe it either." Simba muttered.

"Scar put the Pridelands on fire to kill my father." Simba said, "I have to go find him and Nala!"

"No!" Tojo said."It's too dangerous."

"I don't have time to argue." Simba said, running away. "Go help Kula and Chumvi and find Nala!"

Tojo, and Alex ran after him, but they had already lost sight of him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

Mufasa was running toward the river. He hoped that Ajjali and Sarabi were already there. On the way, he was attacked by lionesses he didn't know. They told him of being Scar's allies and him wanting to take over the Pridelands. Mufasa had managed to escape him, but he was injured.

_"He really did betray me. My own brother."_ Mufasa thought.

Suddenly there was a flash of brown fur.

"Going somewhere?" Scar asked, with an evil smile.

"How dare you-" Mufasa growled, but was cut off by Scar's laughter.

"It's over, brother. I have wanted nothing more than this." Scar growled, advancing on Mufasa.

Mufasa lunged at Scar. The two brothers battled until Mufasa lost his footing, and Scar threw him to the ground, and pinned him down.

"And here's my secret. I told all those lionesses who attacked you, not to tell you this." Scar said, leaning in closer to Mufasa. "Simba and his friends weren't responsible for the murders and attacks. _I was_."

Mufasa saw red blurring his vision with rage. Anger at Scar flowed through his body, nearly choking him. _"It was him and I blamed Simba!"_

Scar hit Mufasa's head, and he began to feel dizzy. He knew he was going to pass out. He blearily saw Scar lifting his paw to slash his throat and he knew it was the end.

There was a furious roar, and he saw a lion battling with Scar.

"Simba." he managed to choke out, before he passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23 and please review. Lion King belongs to Disney.**

Simba and Scar continued battling.

"I didn't expect to see you alive Simba. My hyena allies were supposed to kill you." Scar sneered.

"You expected wrong. I'm going to kill you for all the things you did to me, Nala, Chumvi and Kula!" Simba roared angrily.

"I don't think so," Scar laughed evilly. "After I kill you, I can assure you Nala will be next."

Simba knew he had to find Nala, but he couldn't leave without killing Scar. He leapt on Scar and pinned him down.

"I will never let you hurt her again." Simba growled, his face mere centimetres away from his uncle's.

Scar threw Simba off. "You're mother and sister will be dead soon, and you, Nala and your father will be joining them shortly after." Scar snickered.

"Why would you do such a thing to your own brother, to the lands your own father ruled?" Simba asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I deserve to be king as well. My father could have let me and Mufasa rule side by side as brothers. But he didn't. He favored Mufasa over me. Now he will pay." Scar growled, advancing on Simba, and pounced on him, pinning him down.

Scar raised his paw to kill him, but at the last second, Simba threw him off, and took a swipe at his throat. Scar fell on his side, but he wasn't dead yet as Simba approached him.

"Please," Scar choked out.

Simba was angrier than he had ever been in his life, yet sympathy for his uncle washed through him. They were family. Scar had let jealousy taken over him and it had destroyed him.

"I'll take you out of your pain and misery." Simba said softly, and slashed his throat killing him.

"Simba!" came Tojo's voice. Simba looked to see Alex and Tojo running through the flames, toward him. They stopped when they saw the bodies on the ground.

"Is he?" Alex asked, motioning toward Mufasa, fearing that his uncle was dead.

"No, he just passed out. That thing," Simba answered, jerking his head toward Scar, "is dead."

"Let's go to the river." Tojo said. "We can carry Mufasa."

Simba's body ached, and his skin was burning from the fire, and his throat was choked from the ash. He wanted to agree with Tojo,but he had to make sure Nala was alright. He knew she was smart enough not to go to the river, because the Pride would kill her.

"I have to go find Nala," Simba panted. "Get my father to the river, and make sure my mother and sister are alright." Before Tojo and Alex could reply, he ran away to find Nala.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

Kula and Gurile were battling.

"Do you really thing you're going to win Kula?" Gurile taunted. "What's the point when your parents and family hate you?"

"I'm going to make sure you pay for everything you did to us," Kula growled, breathing heavily from the ash and smoke. Without a warning she pinned Gurile down, but Gurile threw Kula off, and she crashed into a burning tree.

Pain seared through her back, and she was too winded to get up.

_"I'm sorry."_ Kula thought as Gurile approached her to slash her throat. Kula closed her eyes and waited for the end.

She heard an angry roar, and Chumvi leapt out of the flames, and knocked Gurile down, and slashed her throat. Once he made sure Gurile was dead, he went to Kula.

"Can you get up?" he asked, while nuzzling and licking her. "I thought you died." he murmured in his ear.

"I'm fine." Kula said, and very slowly and painfully got up.

"I killed a bunch of Scar's lioness allies. I ran into Tojo and Alex and they told me that his male companions are dead. Let's get Simba and Nala and get out of jobs done." Chumvi said.

_Nala_ Kula thought. She was pregnant and what if something happened to her cub?

"Okay, let's go" Kula said, taking it slow.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo and Alex arrived at the river, carrying a still unconscious Mufasa. The entire Pride and Rafiki were already there.

"What happened?" Sarabi cried, as she ran over to her mate, Ajjali at her heels.

"It was Scar. He out the Pridelands on fire and tried to kill Mufasa to take the throne. Mufasa's still alive, he just passed out." Tojo replied, he wanted to say more, and explain how Simba saved him, but his first priority was his family.

"Tojo!" Shani reached him with tears streaming down her face.

Tojo reached out and embraced his younger sister.

"I thought you were burned to death!" Shani managed to choke out through her tears.

"It's alright Shani. You don't have to cry. I'm okay." Tojo whispered.

"It's not that." Shani gasped, nearly hysterical. "Shinda's dead! She got crushed by a burning tree."

"No!" Tojo gasped, the horror of the news sinking in his head. Shinda was dead. He closed his eyes.

_"No. No. Why was it Shinda?" _Tojo thought, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Where's Shinda?" Alex asked, approaching him.

"She's dead." Shani sobbed. "She got crushed by a burning tree."

"What?" Alex cried. "I don't believe you!"

"I saw it myself!" Shani wailed. "Mom thought Tojo was here and then when he wasn't, she tried to look for him. Uncle Runju and Hariku stopped her, saying it was no use. Shinda got made, and started yelling at her. Mom wouldn't let her go and look for you two. She went anyway, and Mom went after her, but she was too late. Burning trees fell on her!" Shani cried. By this time, she had collapsed on the floor crying.

Memories of Shinda flashed by in his head, and Tojo began to sob. Alex was also crying. Since his mother had left the Pride, Alex loved Shinda more than anyone else.

Tama, Moraan, Safi, Kareena, Shari and all their other friends approached them, all of them in tears as they mourned for Shinda.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rain fell on the Pridelands, as if it was glad that Scar was dead. Simba had finally managed to track Nala down.

"Nala!" Simba called, running over to her. It was still smoky from the fire; even thought heavy, cool rain was falling.

"You're alright."Nala murmured in disbelief as she buried her face into his mane. She was limping, burnt, and covered in scars, but she was alright.

"You should have turned back!" Simba exclaimed. "What if something had happened to you?" Simba pulled her in as close as possible. His eyes were burning from the fire and smoke.

"Nothing happened to me or our cub." Nala said.

"Let's just get out. We're finished here." Simba said. Nala nodded and followed him. On the way back out, they bumped into Kula and Chumvi and they walked out of the Pridelands.

They had walked an about a hundred metres away from the Pridelands, when they heard an evil voice.

"Not so fast. We're not finished yet."

Nala and her companions turned around to see six huge males approaching them, including the ones that had attacked her and Simba earlier.

"I thought they were dead." Chumvi gasped.

"Don't underestimate the power of Scar." the biggest one snickered. "You may have killed him, but we will still make sure he succeeds in killing you."

Without a warning, the males lunged at them. Nala tried to fight back but there were too big and they outnumbered them. She couldn't run either. She was already weak from the fire. One of the males knocked her to the ground. She saw Simba trying to make his way to her but he was being blocked. One of the males gave her a hit to her stomach and one to her head. She was already covered in blood. She had to get up, for her child's sake, but she didn't have the energy. She felt her receiving one more blow and then she passed out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The Pride had arrived at Priderock. The entire Pridelands were ruined, but thank fully, nothing had happened to Priderock. Sarafina's body ached. Shinda was dead, and her heart was aching for her niece. Kudeka had regained her consciousness and walked back to Priderock with them.

Rafiki was attending to everyone's burns and injuries with the leave herbs he had.

"Sarafina," Runju approached her. "Mufasa wants to speak with us."

Sarafina nodded and followed her mate outside, where Chumvi's parents Ishan and Penda, Kula's parents Rojo and Sarina and Mufasa and Sarabi were waiting.

Mufasa's voice was pained as he spoke. "When Scar tried to kill me, he told me that he was the one that were responsible for those murders and attacks and that he famed Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi. The last thing I remember before passing out was Simba attacking Scar."

That was all Mufasa managed to get out before tears formed in his eyes.

Sarafina stood in shock trying to absorb the news.

_"Nala wasn't responsible for those crimes and I blamed her. Now she's dead."_

Immense pain, more painful than anything she had ever known hit her, and she began to sob for her daughter.

"Send Zazu out to see if they can find them. Or we can go and find them." Rojo said, his voice shaking with tears.

"I did." Mufasa choked out."He came back and found nothing. I sent him again and he's still not back."

"If he didn't find anything again, I'm going and looking for them." Runju said, but he was also crying. Sarafina sobbed into his mane.

_"I killed my own innocent daughter."_ Sarafina thought, as her sobs grew more painful.

"What's going on?" came a voice. Sarafina turned around to see most of the Pride watching them.

Tojo looked at them and seemed to be able to know what was wrong.

"You finally realized that Simba, Nala, Kula and Chumvi weren't responsible for those crimes." he said, narrowing his emerald green eyes.

Mufasa nodded, and explained the whole story to the Pride through his tears.

"Nala saved me." Hofu said coming to his parents with tears in his eyes. "I was stuck in the fire and lioness was going to kill me. But Nala saved me, and killed the lioness, than took me back to the river."

Hofu's story only sent Sarafina into hysterics, as she cried harder for her daughter. She heard Mufasa asking the Pride to leave and then she passed out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLK

Once they had taken Sarafina back into the den, Runju walked out and began to sob.

He had killed his own child. Pain flooded through his heart as he remembered his cruel comment to Nala, telling her he would be happy with life if she wasn't in it.

_"How could I have been so cruel?"_ Runju thought as sobs wracked his body.

He heard Zazu flying in calling for Mufasa.

"I found their bodies." Zazu announced.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLTK

Shinda limped back to Priderock. Her tail was burnt. The trees had nearly fallen on her, but she had managed to dodge it. But her back and gotten caught on fire, but she had managed to put it out. She knew her mother probably thought she was dead, and she had heard her calling for her. Shinda hadn't been able to answer her back. She had looked for Tojo and Alex until it had started raining. Then she had begun heading back to Priderock, hoping Alex and her brother were safe. She felt like she was about to collapse until she saw a familiar figure standing on Priderock by himself.

"Alex!" she called.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 and please review.**

Sarafina got up, with her head aching.

"Sarafina," Sarina called, rushing over to her. Sarina's eyes were filled with tears, but there was a tiny spark of hope in her eyes. "Zazu found their bodies."

"Are they alive?" Sarafina asked, jumping to her feet.

"He doesn't know yet, but we have to go know." Sarina said.

Sarafina followed her out. Moraan, Thresh, Ishan, Rojo, Penda, Runju, Mufasa and Sarabi were waiting for them along with Hariku and Runju.

"Let's go before it's too late." Mufasa said, running off Pride rock. The group reached the border and about two hundred metres away they saw something.

It was Kula's body covered in blood.

"Oh my baby!" Sarina wailed, rushing over to her fallen daughter, with Rojo behind her.

"Kula?" Rojo began nudging her frantically, trying to get her awake.

"Is she alive?" Sarina asked, crying.

Moraan bent down and carefully put his head to her chest, and listened for a minute, but it seemed like hours for Sarafina.

"She's alive. I can feel her heartbeat." Moraan announced pulling back. His expression was pained, at seeing his friend in this state.

"Simba, Chumvi and Nala are around here too." Sarabi said tearfully and walked away.

"_Nala,"_ Sarafina thought and her heart clenched in pain.

"Sarafina!" came Runju's call. Sarafina ran over to her mate, with Thresh, Penda and Ishan behind her. In horror she saw what Runju was looking at.

"_No,"_ Sarafina thought, gasping inside.

Nala was lying on the ground, eyes closed, covered in blood. She seemed to have the worst injuries that Kula.

"Please, please say that she's alive!" Sarafina sobbed uncontrollably.

Thresh bent down and checked for her heart beat.

"She's alive. But we have to get Rafiki to heal her or she'll die soon." Thresh said, his voice sounding like he was near tears.

Mufasa and Sarabi were still searching for their son.

"Mufasa!" Sarabi wailed, pointing her muzzle at something. Moraan was already standing there, his eyes looking horrified.

They ran over to wear Moraan was with Simba's body. His injuries were as bad as Kula's.

Sarabi was crying, but Mufasa was staring in shock. Here was his own son, covered in blood, near death, after he had blamed him for crimes he didn't commit, and exiled him.

"We have to get him back home and hope that Rafiki can heal him." Moraan said, urgency in his voice.

Mufasa nodded and he and Moraan gently lifted Simba's body on their backs and walked toward the Pride lands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shinda was standing by her siblings and Alex. When Kudeka had seen her, she had cried tears of relief. Anjani and Zuri knew she was alive, but she hadn't talked to them yet. Hariku had gone with Mufasa. She had heard about finding Simba, Nala, Kula, and Chumvi's bodies, and the whole Pride was waiting for their arrival.

She heard Shani gasp and looked in her direction. She saw the bodies being carried in. Simba was taken to the royal cave, but the other three were laid in their families sleeping area.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw Nala's body, covered in blood.

"This is all Scars' fault." Shinda growled under her breath. Alex and Tojo were in too much shock to answer.

Sarafina was still crying along with Sarina. Sarabi was in the royal cave, while Penda was lying near her son, her face buried in her paws.

"Nala!" Hofu cried and tried to run over to his sister. But before he reached her, Moraan grabbed him by his neck and carried him back to where he and Tama were standing.

"Hofu, you have to wait until Rafiki examined her." Moraan said, gently.

"I don't want to wait. Nala saved my life!" Hofu wailed, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know," Tama said softly. "But you have to be patient. Just for a while longer."

Nodding, Hofu settled down between her paws. Tama's younger sister, in her adolescent ages, came and sat down next to them.

Rafiki came into the den and asked everyone to leave. Runju gently pushed Sarafina out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKT

Nala opened her eyes.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought.

"_Why is everything so familiar? The cave and the smells? I've been here before."_ Nala thought. Her head was aching, but then she remembered.

Pride rock!

She was home. But how could she be home? Nala's body was covered in scars and burned. Her fur was still tinted red from the blood. She couldn't even muster the energy to lift her head up.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her fur. Nala turned around to see Rafiki.

"Ah, you are awake. We have been very worried about you. You did not wake up for a couple hours." Rafiki said. There was sympathy in his voice, as if he was about to tell Nala some bad news.

"Nala, there is something I have to tell you. Did you know that you were pregnant?" Rafiki said.

"I know." Nala began. "Wait, did you say _were?_ Does that mean.." her voice trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but you lost the cub." Rafiki said, his voice gentle.

"_No. No. Why our cub? Why? Out of everything that could have happened, why did we have to lose this precious gift?"_ Nala thought, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nala," Rafiki tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him. Suddenly, everything went black.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLK

Rafiki had just finished examining all four of them and came outside to tell their anxious parents.

"Rafiki how are they?" Mufasa asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think they will survive. Their injuries are very serious, and they are malnourished. It is a miracle that they survived this long with these injuries." Rafiki said, his voice pained.

Sarafina closed her eyes and let tears stream down her face. How could she have done this to her own daughter?

"I will come every day to check on them. Right now, they are asleep and I gave them the herbs they needed." Rafiki said, and after a moment of silence, he walked away.

"Sarafina, let's go. Nala needs to be with us right now." Runju said, walking inside. Sarafina followed him, her vision blurred by tears.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba opened his eyes.

"_Nala."_ He thought. He looked around and realized he was at Pride rock. Why was he in Pride rock? Was his father still alive? Where were the lions that attacked them? Were Nala and his cub still alive?

Suddenly his parents walked in.

"Simba!" Sarabi rushed up and nuzzled his face continuously. Mufasa bent down and rubbed his cheek against his.

Simba pulled back growling at them.

"Son, I—"Mufasa began but was cut off by Simba.

"Don't call me your son." Simba growled. His throat still ached, but he was far too angry to let that stop him.

"Simba please," Sarabi begged. "We know the truth now. I'm so sorry."

"Is Nala okay? How about Kula and Chumvi?" Simba demanded.

"They're all safe." Mufasa said. "Simba I don't know how to tell you how I feel right now. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work Dad." Simba snapped.

"I know you'll never forgive us. But we truly are sorry Simba. You were braver than all of us. He saved your father from Scar and saved us all from disaster." Sarabi said, trying to nuzzle him.

Simba roughly pushed his mother away.

"Do you still believe that lioness, Gurile?" he growled.

"Simba, she's dead. Don't worry.' Mufasa said.

"Don't tell me don't worry. I have things to worry about." Simba snarled. His mind was racing. How badly was Nala injured? Did anything happen to the cub?

"How could you do something like that to me?" Simba asked. This time his voice wasn't angry. Just pained.

Mufasa didn't answer. Sarabi was silent.

"I'll leave you to rest." Mufasa said. "When you wake up again, I'll tell you everything that happened."

Mufasa left the den, leaving Sarabi and Simba alone. Sarabi's eyes were pained as she looked at Simba's injured body, tinted with blood, and covered in scars and scratches.

"Do you want me to bring Ajjali in?" Sarabi asked. "She's anxious to see you."

"No, I just want to be alone." Simba sighed, trying to give her the message to leave.

Sarabi understood and walked out of the den, leaving Simba in his own thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25 and please review because the more review the faster I update. And this chapters mostly a bunch of talking.**

Nala opened her eyes. A moan of pain came out of her mouth as she tried to lift her head.

"Nala! You're awake!" came a familiar voice. Sarafina rushed up to her.

Nala looked at her mother in disbelief. She had spent so much time away from her, that she was shocked just to see her own mother.

Sarafina bent down and licked and nuzzled the back of Nala's head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sarafina whispered in her ear.

_"So you exile me and now you're telling me you're sorry? And I've lost my cub too."_ Nala thought bitterly, but tears flowed down her face. What would Simba say?

_"Simba's going to hate me. I couldn't protect his cub."_ Nala thought.

"What's wrong?" Sarafina asked. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Nala nodded, still unable to lift her head. She was in pain, both mentally and physically.

"Nala!" Runju ran into the den, and was by Nala's side in seconds.

"You're awake." Runju breathed in relief, while nuzzling her.

"Nala, I-" Runju began, but Nala couldn't stand to hear him.

_"Didn't you say that you wanted just Mom and Hofu? Not me?"_ Nala thought.

Nala made a sound in her throat, and managed to say one word.

"Please," she gasped out, begging him to stop his apology.

Runju nodded, seeing that she couldn't take anymore. Sarafina lay down next to Nala, and tried to put her head on top of Nala's, like she had when Nala had been younger, to comfort her. But this time, Nala turned around and growled at Sarafina, warning her to keep her distance. Sarafina's eyes clouded with pain and guilt, but she stopped. Instead she lay her head down next to Nala, wanting to be close to her daughter as possible. Runju came on the other side of Nala. Nala was about to close her eyes, when she thought about her little brother.

"Is Hofu?" Nala choked out.

"Hofu's safe. Simba, Kula and Chumvi are all safe. You don't need to worry." Runju assured her.

_"I do have to worry."_ Nala thought, as grief washed through her body.

She had lost her cub, was near death, completely injured and wouldn't probably survive. The pain of losing her cub and being through such a terrible incident along with her physical injuries was too much for Nala. What she really needed was for Simba to be with her right now, and be able to hold her and to comfort her, but he wasn't. He'll probably be disgusted with her when he realized that Nala hadn't been able to protect his cub. Tears began rolling down her face, and she didn't do anything to stop them. Her sobs were barely audible, but just loud enough for Runju to hear.

Runju looked at Nala. He felt like someone was driving their claws into his heart, piercing it into pieces. He had caused her all this pain, and now all he could do was sit and watch her suffer.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba woke up to feel a gentle hand on his fur. He moaned in pain, and opened his eyes to see Rafiki looking at him.

"Ah, you are awake." Rafiki said. "I can see that you have many questions to ask."

Simba managed to nod. His mind was whirling with questions. Rafiki nodded and began to tell Simba the story. He told him of how they took Mufasa back to Priderock after the fire, realizing what Scar had done, and finding their bodies on the ground.

"Is Nala okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, but Simba there is something I have to ask you. Did you know that Nala was pregnant?" Rafiki asked, cautiously.

"Yes, it's my cub." Simba replied. Then he realized what Rafiki said.

"Did you say was?" Simba asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes," Rafiki said softly.

"Does that mean..." Simba's voice trailed off, his throat too tight for him to speak.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but she lost the cub. I didn't tell your parents any of this, and I don't plan on telling them unless you want me to." Rafiki said his voice gentle.

Simba shook his head, but he was squeezing his eyes shut, to prevent tears from escaping his eyes, right in front of Rafiki. Why did they have to lose their cub? The tiny bit of joy that had kept them going was now gone. Why did everything turn out like this?

Anger at Scar and his father began boiling inside him. Rafiki seemed to sense Simba's anger, because he turned around and left the den.

Mufasa walked in, and it took all of Simba's self control not to jump up and rip him into shreds. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from yelling at his father. Simba rested his face in his paws, hiding his face from Mufasa's view.

"Simba?" Mufasa asked. "Are you awake?"

"I was beginning to think it would be easier for you if I died." Simba growled his voice full of sarcasm.

"That's not true." Mufasa said, settling down near Simba. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I know you're going to apologize." Simba muttered. He was still holding back tears. He wished Mufasa would leave, so he could mourn for the loss of his cub.

"I know you'll never be able to forgive me for what I did." Mufasa said, taking a deep breath. "But, I'm sorry Simba. You'll never truly understand how sorry I am."

"I'll never truly understand how you could have done this to me." Simba said. His voice wasn't angry anymore. It was full of hurt.

"I'm your father, but I'm also the king of the Pridelands. I had to make decisions for the Pride lands. That included following the rules." Mufasa said his voice heavy with guilt.

"So you would trade me for the Pridelands?" Simba muttered. He didn't mean for Mufasa to hear his comment, but he did.

"I would never trade you for anything." Mufasa said, leaning over and nuzzling him. "Same goes to Ajjali. Let's not forget that you saved my life, and the lives of many other lions. A lot of us would have been dead if Scar had succeeded."

Simba didn't say anything, for a minute. "You believed Gurile over us." Simba stated.

"I know son." Mufasa said "I-"

"I still don't want you calling me your son." Simba snarled.

Mufasa nodded, and continued. "The evidence she gave was very believable Simba. Don't forget that you, Nala, Kula and Chumvi came running back the night before, and told us that you were at the border."

"We weren't at the border. That night, I and Nala were going to the new jungle." Simba began. Mufasa gave him a look, as if he was wondering if there was any special reason Simba took Nala to the jungle, but Simba ignored him and continued." We were walking when we saw Kula and Chumvi and asked if they wanted to come. We were out too late, and came running back. I was afraid that you would get mad if you knew that we went out so late, and to a far part of the Pridelands, so we said that we were at the border."

"I'm sorry." Mufasa sighed, closing his eyes.

"I still don't forgive you." Simba snapped.

"You'll never truly be able to forgive me Simba." Mufasa said gently. "But, maybe someday when you're king, you'll understand why I had to make these decisions."

Mufasa got up and left the den, his heart still heavy with guilt.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

It was a while after Mufasa went to talk to Simba, when Sarabi decided to try and talk to her son. She knew very well Simba would be hard to talk to her, but she still wanted to try.

Sarabi walked into the den and looked at Simba. He seemed to be in a different world. The fur around his eyes was matted with tears. There was tear marks on his face.

_"Did this hurt more physically or mentally?"_ Sarabi thought.

"Simba?" Sarabi asked, cautiously. Her voice seemed to bring Simba back from his own world.

"Yeah?" Simba asked, his voice was hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" Sarabi asked.

Simba sighed. "I feel worse than I ever have in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sarabi said, settling down near her son.

"I'm surprised to hear that." Simba said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that I loved Ajjali more. I was just too angry at you to talk with you." Sarabi said. "I know you'll never be able to forgive me or you're father for this."

Simba looked at her. "I know."

Mother and son were silent for a moment. "How are Kula, Chumvi and Nala doing? And tell me the truth." Simba asked.

Sarabi's eyes were pained. "Kula and Chumvi are making the same progress as you are. But Nala..." her voice trailed off.

"What?" Simba asked alarmed.

"Rafiki said that she had the worst of all four. She's the one that most likely won't survive out of all four of you. I'm sorry." Sarabi said.

Simba closed his eyes. He had lost his cub. He couldn't lose Nala too.

_"I was supposed to protect you."_ Simba thought. If Nala died, he wouldn't survive. He would kill himself. There was no use living in this cruel world if Nala wasn't.

"Can I see her?" Simba asked. Nala was probably broken. She had lost her cub. He wanted to comfort her, as they both mourned for what they had lost.

"You're in no condition to get up. Nala can't either. You'll have to wait." Sarabi said more firmly now.

_"It could be too late to wait."_ Simba thought.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kula opened her eyes. She tried to lift her neck, but a fresh wave of a pain went down her back, and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.

"You're awake!" came an excited cry. Kula looked to see her younger brother Sahil.

"Sahil!" she breathed in disbelief. "Where am I?"

Sahil came closer and nuzzled her, and Kula licked the top of his head.

"You're back at Priderock. I'm going to get Mom and Dad. They're gonna be so happy." Sahil said, running out of the dene.

_"That's surprising."_ Kula thought, and braced herself. She was ready to yell at her mother the minute she saw her.

Sarina walked in and looked at Kula. Kula looked back at her mother, trying to glare at her, but she couldn't. All this time she thought that she would never be relieved to see Sarina, but she was now. How come that had changed?

"Kula," Sarina breathed.

"Mom, I-" Kula began, trying to yell at her mother, but she couldn't. She did the only thing she could do. Kula burst into tears.

Sarina came by her side, tears in her eyes, and lay down next to her. She embraced her daughter, and Kula didn't push her affection away. Sarina nuzzled her as Kula pressed her tears into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my little one." Sarina murmured. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Kula couldn't bring herself to answer. She felt another familiar scent, and turned around to see her father, Rojo, looking at her.

"Kula," he murmured.

Kula tried to open her mouth to talk, but she couldn't. She didn't push him away as he nuzzled her.

"We have a lot of talking to do." Rojo said.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter 26. Please review. Reminder that all familiar characters belong to Disney and Lion King does too.**

Shinda was resting in the den. Her back wasn't as sore, but Rafiki had told her to take it easy for a couple weeks. As for her tail, she had to let time heal it.

Alex walked into the den, and lay down beside her.

"Any news?" Shinda asked.

Alex knew that she was talking about Nala, Simba, Kula, and Chumvi.

"Kula woke up." Alex said.

"How is she?" Shinda asked.

Alex sighed, and replied, "She's hurt pretty badly, but she's not as bad as Nala."

"We can't go see them yet?" Shinda asked.

"No, not yet. Uncle Mufasa told me that Simba's really depressed, but I don't think it's because of the whole Scar thing. It's something else that's bothering him." Alex said, thoughtfully.

"He's probably just overwhelmed by everything that's happened." Shinda said, resting her head against Alex's amber red mane. She felt Alex intertwine his tail with hers.

Alex nodded. "It'll take a while to heal their relationship with their parents."

"I have some relationship mending to do, too" Shinda sighed.

"Have you talked to your mother yet?" Alex asked.

"A little, but not about anything deep. Just about how I'm feeling. I haven't said a word to Anjani, Zuri, or Hariku yet." Shinda replied.

"Shinda you shouldn't have just ran to find us like that." Alex said, giving her a nuzzle.

"What was I supposed to do?" Shinda snapped. "Just wait and hope that you would show up?"

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. "Don't ever risk your life for me like that again. Tojo feels the same way."

"Alex I wasn't going to wait for you to show up like that. If something had happened to you or Tojo I would have never forgiven myself." Shinda said.

Alex sighed. "Neither would I." He leaned closer and licked Shinda's cheek. Shinda rubbed her muzzle against his.

After a minute Shinda pulled back. "I still don't know what to tell my mother. Personally, I told her the truth, but she's going to be upset if she realizes it is? How about Hariku, Zuri and Anjani?"

"Shinda, I don't really know what to tell you. Personally, I would just apologize, and say that you went a bit overboard because of the circumstances that you were in." Alex replied.

"I know. I know that I'm lucky that my mother is still here with us, too." Shinda said, gazing at him.

Alex sighed. "Yeah you are lucky." Alex said thinking of his mother Shireen. Did Shireen even remember him? Did she want to see him? If she did, she could always send a messenger to give Mufasa a message for Alex to go visit her, but she didn't.

"Any signs of those lions that attacked them?" Shinda asked, breaking the silence between them.

Alex shook his head. "No, they probably left. We're still looking though."

Shinda nodded, and rested her head in his paws, and soon she was asleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Ajjali and Sarabi were walking up Priderock. There wasn't much for the cubs to do these days because of the burnt Pridelands. Mufasa told them it would take at least three months for the Pridelands to recover.

"Mom, can I please go see Simba now?" Ajjali asked, looking up at Sarabi.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Sarabi said, leaning down and nuzzling her. "He's quite hostile when we come near him, and I don't want to get him upset. He's hurt pretty badly."

"I won't bother him, I promise." Ajjali said.

Sarabi thought for a minute and said, "Alright, but just for a few minutes."

Ajjali nodded, and ran into the royal den.

"Simba?" she asked, softly, as she approached her big brother.

Simba looked up. He seemed to be surprised to see her, but it only showed for a minute, before his face was clouded by a mixture of anger, hurt, and annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Ajjali said walking closer to him.

"Well you saw me now." Simba said, resting his head in his paws.

"You're really badly hurt." Ajjali said, looking over Simba's injuries.

"I think I know that." Simba said, but there was a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

"So, when are you going to start walking again?" Ajjali asked.

"When Rafiki say so." Simba replied.

Ajjali walked closer to him, and nuzzled her older brother. To her surprise, Simba returned her nuzzle.

"I missed you." Ajjali admitted.

"Weren't you mad at me when Mom and Dad told you that I attacked you?" Simba asked.

"I don't remember anything about the attack." Ajjali said. "But Mom and Daddy said told me that you, Nala, Kula, and Chumvi did it, but I didn't really want to believe it."

"It wasn't us. It was probably that lioness Gurile, Scar and his allies." Simba said.

"I know," Ajjali replied.

"You know you're still probably going to be future queen." Simba said nudging her.

"What?" Ajjali exclaimed. "But you're back, and Daddy said that you're going to be future King again."

"Who knows if I'm going to survive?" Simba sighed, resting his head in his paws. "I don't mind I die."

"But you have to live!" Ajjali wailed.

"Stop being to whiny!" Simba snapped.

"You have to live." Ajjali repeated.

"_My cub should have lived. It didn't deserve to die because of us." _Simba thought.

Tears threatened to escape his eyes, and he blinked to hold them back.

"Ajjali, leave me alone now, okay?" Simba asked.

Ajjali nodded, and walked out of the den, leaving Simba in his own thoughts.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLK

_Nala was running... She didn't quite know what she was running from, but she was running. She ran from her past, and from her future. _

_Suddenly a huge weight struck her, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Gurile smiling at her._

"_No," Nala breathed. "You're supposed to be dead."_

_Gurile laughed, and said, "You can never really kill me Nala. I'll always be alive."_

"_No," Nala growled, struggling to get loose from her grip, but she couldn't._

"_I'll let you go, but not until you see something." Gurile said, with an evil smile._

_Nala told herself not to look, but she couldn't keep her eyes closed. Nala turned her head, and opened her eyes, and she saw it._

_Simba was lying on the ground, covered in blood, dead._

"_No!" Nala cried. Gurile let her up, and she ran to Simba._

"_Simba?" Nala nudged him with her muzzle. "Get up. Please, please get up." Nala begged._

"_Simba?" she begged. "Don't leave me alone." Tears began to blur her vision, and she collapsed into his mane. "Don't leave me alone." She sobbed. "You promised to always stay with me."_

"_Oh, there's more Nala." Gurile snickered._

_Nala looked up at her in horror. She turned her head, and saw Hofu lying on the ground, in his own pool of blood._

"_Hofu!" Nala wailed. She ran to her brother, and tried to get him up, but it was no use. He was dead._

_Nala's blood began to boil. She turned to Gurile, her anger practically pouring out of her like lava._

"_You," she snarled, advancing on her._

"_You can't kill me. I'm already dead." Gurile said. She slowly began to fade away._

"_Just die Nala," Gurile whispered. "If you die, you can leave this painful world." With those finally words, Gurile completely vanished._

_Nala turned to the dead bodies. Her sobs racked her body, and she collapsed onto the ground trying to numb the pain. _

"_Hofu, why did you have to die?" Nala sobbed. "Simba, don't leave me. Don't leave me!"_

Nala opened her eyes, and shot her head up, gasping as if she had lost all of her breath crying. She knew these things would forever haunt her dreams. She needed Simba more than anything, but there was no way he would want her, when she couldn't protect their cub. Sarafina walked into their secluded part of the den, and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong? You're all out of breath." Sarafina asked.

"I just had a nightmare." Nala muttered, turning her head away.

"Are you okay enough to talk?" Sarafina asked, lying down next to her. Nala nodded, numbly.

Sarafina took a deep breath. "Nala, I have no way to tell you how sorry I am. And, I know that you'll never know how truly sorry I am, or how guilty I feel."

Nala didn't say anything, and Sarafina continued. "That evidence that we had about the murders and you coming back late that night before was convincing. At first I didn't want to believe you did it. But I began to believe you did it, and I was just too angry to speak with you. But I'm sorry Nala."

Nala didn't want to accept her mother's apology. She had blamed her for murder, and had exiled her. Why should she accept the apology? What she really wanted to do was hate her forever, but something inside her told her that it wouldn't be a good idea.

_"Scar spent his life hating his brother, and it ended up destroying him. If I hate my parents for the rest of my life, I won't be any better than him." _Nala thought. _"And they're my parents, I owe them so much."_

"I know you're sorry." Nala sighed.

Sarafina moved closer to her, and Nala didn't pull away.

"Rafiki's going to be here soon to check up on you." Sarafina said.

"Does it really matter whether he comes or not?" Nala asked. "I'm probably going to die anyway."

"Don't speak like that. You are going to live." Sarafina said firmly.

"I'm not a cub Mom." Nala snapped. "I know there's a greater chance that I'm going to die than I'm going to live." She looked at Sarafina, daring her to argue. Sarafina didn't say anything.

"I have to go help with hunting. I'll tell your father to stay with you." Sarafina said.

"I don't mind being alone." Nala said.

"No," Sarafina insisted."I don't want you to be alone."

_"But wasn't I alone all this time?"_ Nala thought._ "No, I had Kula and Chumvi. And I had Simba, but he won't want me anymore. Not after I failed at protecting his cub."_

Runju came in a few minutes after Sarafina left.

"How are you feeling?" Runju asked, approaching her.

"Not much of a change since last time you checked." Nala sighed.

"Are you feeling well enough to talk?" Runju asked.

Nala nodded. Runju lay down near her.

"Nala, I'm sorry for everything I did, especially the way I treated you. I only said those things because I was furious at you." Runju began.

"You don't have to lie to me." Nala snapped. "I know you would be happier if I wasn't here." She could manage to let go of her anger of being exiled, but she was angrier at Runju for the way he treated her than for exiling her.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that I loved Hofu more, but that's not true." Runju said, softly.

"Did you not think that day when you told me that you would be happier without me, that it would hurt my feelings, whether I was a murderer or not? Or that time when you told me not to go near _your son_? Didn't you at least think it would hurt me?" Nala asked her voice hoarse with grief.

"I did think that it would hurt you. But I didn't mind because I thought it would teach you a good lesson and you wouldn't murder again." Runju admitted.

"I'm not a murderer." Nala said softly.  
"I know you aren't. You saved a lot of lives." Runju said.

"I tried so hard." Nala said softly, her voice choked by tears. "I wanted Hofu to live, and Kula, me, Chumvi, Simba, and my..." her voice trailed off.

"You're what?" Runju asked, in a voice full of sympathy.

"Never mind," Nala sighed shaking her head. She could never tell anyone about the loss of her cub. The only ones that would know would be Kula, and Simba.

"Can I see some of my friends now? Alex, Moraan, Shinda, Shani, Thresh, Tama or anyone?" Nala asked.

"I'll go find them." Runju said getting up, and walking away from their secluded part of the den, leaving Nala to wait for the arrival of her loyal friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really enjoy reading the long reviews on the characters of the story. A special thank you to the reviewers who leave reviews like that. And sorry for the delays in me updating but I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's chapter 27 and please review. And a reminder that each part of the story does not happen at the same time.**

Nala waited until her father brought back some of her friends. She knew that he wouldn't let more than two of them see her at a time, but as long as she could see her friends, she didn't mind. Tama and Moraan were the first ones to reach the secluded part of the den.

"Nala!" Tama cried. "I'm so glad you're alright." Tama nuzzled Nala, and Nala nuzzled her friend back.

"We were really worried. I'm so glad you're okay." Moraan said, also nuzzling her. Nala smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I'm okay. I'm glad you two escaped the fire." Nala said.

"We heard what happened with Scar and the fire." Tama said, lowering her head. Nala just nodded.

"The night you got exiled, we went into the Outlands looking for you, but you four were already gone. Where did you go?" Moraan asked.

"We just wanted to get as far away from the Pridelands as soon as possible." Nala explained. "So we travelled away from the evening star. After a couple days, we found really nice unclaimed territory. So we decided to stay."

"How did you find out about Scar?" Tama asked.

" A bird named Takita, from the Pridelands heard Scar talking about it with Gurile. She tried telling Mufasa but he didn't believe her. So she flew away from the Pridelands, and by some miracle she came to land we were staying, and found me and Simba." Nala answered.

"Did Simba actually believe Takita?" Moraan asked.

"No, he thought she was insane, and even if he did believe her, he said that he wouldn't go back. Chumvi wouldn't either. Kula and I wanted to come back and help, but they said no. So we left without them." Nala replied.

"How did Simba react when you left without him?" Tama asked.

"Chumvi and Simba found us near the border of the Pridelands. At first he was relieved, then he was furious." Nala answered.

"That sounds just like Simba to me." Moraan said, with a wistful smile.

"How is Simba? Is he okay?" Nala asked.

Tama looked at bit troubled, and Moraan looked away. They both knew very well that Nala loved Simba, and neither of them wanted to tell her the truth, and get her upset, but they didn't want to lie to them either.

"Is he okay?" Nala demanded, sounding worried.

Tama sighed. "He isn't okay, but he's making progress." she said, trying to pick out the right words.

"He might die, right?" Nala asked, softly, her throat tight.

Tama bit back tears, and Moraan nodded. "I'm so sorry." Moraan sighed, and nuzzled Nala.

"Did you see him yet?" Nala asked.

"No, we're not allowed." Tama answered.

"Tell me when you are." Nala said.

"We will." Moraan promised. "Tojo and Shani are waiting to see you, so we'll leave now, but we'll come back soon." He and Tama nuzzled Nala, and Nala nodded.

Tama and Moraan walked in, and when her next visitor came, it wasn't Tojo or Shani. It was a lion that she was completely unprepared for. It was Thresh.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shinda was waiting for her mother, nervously. Tojo had told her that Kudeka was going to see her after she came back from hunting, and Shinda wasn't quite prepared for her mother.

Kudeka walked into the den, and looked at Shinda.

"How are you feeling?" Kudeka asked.

"Better. How was hunting?" Shinda asked.

Kudeka could tell Shinda was trying to avoid the conversation that both of them knew they need to have.

"A bit difficult, but we'll manage." Kudeka answered. "We have some talking to do."

"I know." Shinda replied.

"Tell me why you said those things on the day of the fire." Kudeka said.

"I was just overwhelmed with all the heat, and the panic, and I was tired. I didn't really mean it." Shinda said, but she was mostly lying.

Kudeka narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me. Did you really mean those things you said?"

"Mostly," Shinda mumbled.

"Why would say that? To your own little sisters?" Kudeka asked.

"Half sisters," Shinda said, firmly.

"Anjani and Zuri are your sisters just as much as Shani is." Kudeka said.

"No! I will never say that." Shinda growled. "My only full siblings are Tojo and Shani."

"I've never thought you could be this cruel, Shinda" Kudeka snapped.

"You know what Mom?" Shinda said. "I get your point. You want me to love Zuri and Anjani just as much as I love Shani and Tojo. But that will never happen. I'm sorry, but I've tried, but I just can't."

"And the way you acted to Hariku. " Kudeka snarled.

"I know. I showed just how I felt. You will never understand. My father left when I was four years old. Shani never even got to meet him. And then, you just get a new mate without even talking to Shani, Tojo or me. You will never understand how I feel."

"There would have been no difference if I had talked to you three or not. You would have still refused, but me and Hariku would have still became mates." Kudeka growled.

"I know what you want me to do. You want me to love Anjani and Zuri just as much as I love Tojo and Shani. But that will never happen. And if you stay mad at me until I do, you can. I will never be able to love Anjani and Zuri that much. I don't care if it means losing you. Love isn't something you can force out." Shinda said.

Kudeka looked at her stunned for a moment, and then walked out of the cave. She was at the entrance of the cave, when Zuri and Anjani rushed up to her.

"Can we see Shinda now? I want to ask her about what she said during the fire." Zuri asked, looking at her mother.

"No." Kudeka said firmly. "You two will not see Shinda, unless she comes out and see's you two. Other than that no."

"Mommy, are you mad?" Anjani asked.

Kudeka's eyes softened, as she bent down and nuzzled both of them. "Not anymore." Kudeka sighed.

"What have you two been doing?" Kudeka asked. "And where's your father?"

"Daddy's helping Mufasa fix the Pridelands." Anjani answered, and Kudeka chuckled at her answer.

"Mom, come play with us." Zuri said. "We can't go out and play because the Pridelands haven't recovered yet."

"Of course, my sweet ones. Let's go into the dens." Kudeka said, and ushered them back into the den. When they reached the den, and lay down where they usually slept, Kudeka saw Shinda watching them, but she didn't invite her to join them. Instead, she focussed on play wrestling with her youngest daughters.

Shinda watched them from where she was laying down, and felt like her heart was breaking. She remembered Kudeka playing with her and Tojo when they were Zuri and Anjani's age. Shani had been too young to wrestle with them, so she had always lay on Kudeka's back while watching.

Shinda sighed. She knew her relationship with her mother would never mend, until Kudeka got what she wanted.

_"But Mom doesn't understand. Love isn't something you can force out. And if Mom won't love me as much as she loves Anjani and Zuri I don't care. I don't want to force her love out of her."_ Shinda thought.

Shinda slowly got up. Her back ached, but the more she stretched, the better it felt. She walked out of the den, to see if she could find anyone. She bumped into Alex.

"Why aren't you resting?" Alex asked, the minute he saw her.

"Well, hello to you too." Shinda sighed.

Alex smiled and leaned in closer and nuzzled her. "You should really be in the den resting."

"I don't want to stay in their the whole day Alex." Shinda said.

"You can visit Nala now." Alex said.

"We can?" Shinda exclaimed.

Alex nodded." Me and Tojo and Shani just came back."

"I'm going to see her." Shinda said, and walked in to the area where Nala was.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala and Thresh stared at each other for a minute. Nala seemed to see Thresh as a different lion since Simba had told her that Thresh also desperately loved her.

"How are you feeling?" Thresh asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm hurting, but I'll be okay. I'm glad you escaped the fire." Nala replied.

Thresh smiled, and two of them chatted about what had happened to Nala ever since she got exiled.

"Thresh, there's something I have to ask you." Nala said, a bit nervously.

"What is it?" Thresh asked, giving Nala his full attention.

Nala took at deep breath, and said, "Simba told me that you loved me. Is it true?"

Thresh was surprised. Simba had told him to not to tell Nala any of this, but he had told her anyway.

"Yes, I do, Nala." Thresh replied. "I love you a lot."

Nala sighed, and said, "Thresh, I'm sorry, but I don't have feelings for you. I love Sim-"

Thresh cut her off. "I know you love Simba. And I know, you're happy with him. And if you're happy, I'm happy. I want what's best for you."

Nala felt stunned. Thresh turned to leave, but then turned back, licked Nala's cheek and then walked out.


	28. Chapter 28

**So, there have been a couple questions about what's going to happen. Not all questions will be answered in this story, but I will write a sequel to it, if you guys are interested in reading it. Please tell me in a review that if I did write a sequel, would you be interested in reading? Anyway, here's chapter 28 and please review.**

That evening, Nala was by herself in the den. Almost the whole Pride had visited her and apologized. Her last visitor had been her aunt and uncle, Kudeka and Hariku along with Zuri and Anjani. Shinda and she had spent quite a lot of time together. She had been surprised by Shinda's story when Shinda told her about the situation with her mother. But she realized that Shinda was right.

"_Love can't be forced."_ Nala thought.

Thresh had surprised her. She thought that he would have been quite upset if she had told her that she would never be able to love him.

"_I love Simba, but he won't want me anymore. After all, I failed at protecting his cub. If he recover's he'll probably choose another stronger lioness to be his mate." _Nala thought.

She closed her eyes, and rested her head in her paws as she thought about what she and SImba could have had. A perfect family, why had it all gone so wrong? An ache went through her heart.

She was blaming her parents and Mufasa and Scar for all of this. But what was the use blaming Scar when he was dead? And if she held anger in her heart toward her parents for the rest of her life, she would be no better than Scar.

"_Scar held anger his whole life and it destroyed him. I won't be any better if I do the same thing. I have to try and forget. That's the best thing I can do, and go on with life normally, if I survive." _Nala thought.

TLKTLKTLTKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT LKTLKTLK

Sarafina and Runju waited outside the den until Rafiki finished giving his report about Simba. He had said that Kula and Chumvi would and Mufasa walked out of the den. Sarabi had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"What did Rafiki say?" Sarafina asked.

"He'll recover." Sarabi said sounding happier than she had ever been.

Sarafina felt relieved and happy that Simba was going to recover. She had helped raised Simba, and was somewhat like a son to her, but her heart ached wishing Nala would make a full recovery as well.

Rafiki approached Runju and Sarafina.

"Rafiki how's Nala doing?" Runju asked, anxiously.

"She's still making progress," Rafiki said, slowly, "But, I can't say whether she shall survive or not."

Sarafina closed her eyes. Why, why had this happened to Nala?

"_I shouldn't be asking. We did this to her." _ Sarafina thought, as guilt washed over her body.

"Sarafina, let's go be with Nala now." Runju said nudging her. Sarafina nodded numbly and followed him to the secluded part of the den, where their daughter was resting.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Runju asked, settling down next to her.

"No difference, really," Nala said her voice hoarse. "My throats beginning to hurt and Rafiki said that I have a fever."

"I'm sorry." Sarafina said nuzzling her.

Nala sighed. "There's nothing you can do now."

"Nala, if it's not too hard for you, do you mind telling us what happened to you since you got exiled?" Runju asked.

Nala nodded, and Sarafina listened as Nala told them what happened to her since she was exiled. Sarafina listened and felt like she was near tears when she realized what they had put her through. Nala explained how she and Kula had just gone at first, but Simba and Chumvi had come after them. Sarafina realized how strong the bond between the four had grown, as they relied on each other for protection and survival.

"Do you have any memory of who attacked you?" Runju asked.

"No," Nala said shaking her head.

"Why did you say that you were by the border talking while you four were really in the Jungle?" Sarafina asked.

"I didn't want to get in trouble for being there so late. We went in during late afternoon, but we lost track of time." Nala replied.

"Nala," Runju said softly, "There's no way your mother and I can truly show how sorry we are. And if you spend the rest of your life hating us, I won't blame you or get mad at you. We, especially me don't deserve your forgiveness."

Nala was silent for a moment. "I won't spend the rest of my life hating you or anyone else. If I do, I won't be any better than Scar."

Sarafina looked at her. _"I could never have a heart that would be half as good as yours." _ Sarafina thought._ "You'll make a wonderful mother someday."_

Nala closed her eyes, and rested her head in her paws. Soon she was asleep, and Sarafina rested her head on top of hers.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarafina woke up to a paw shaking her, and urgent voices. She opened her eyes to find Runju frantically shaking her. She shot her eyes up and realized her head was no longer on top of Nala's. She must have rolled over in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" Sarafina asked, stumbling to her feet. Nala was still asleep near her.

"Nala took a turn toward worse." Runju said. "Her fever's higher and it just seemed as if her body's going to turn off." His voice was shaking. "Rafiki examined her and said after he gives her some herbs, it's either she survives or dies."

"You let me sleep through that?" Sarafina nearly yelled. "You should have woken me up."

"I didn't want you panicking during her examination. Nearly the whole Pride is waiting outside for Rafiki to return." Runju said.

Rafiki entered the den. "I need both of you to leave now. I'll call you back in when I am done."

Sarafina didn't want to leave, but if she argued it could waste Nala's precious time. For the sake of her daughter she forced herself outside and waited.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was in the den a bit confused. He had heard urgent voices outside and voices' telling each other to get Rafiki before it was too late. Too late for what?

Amri walked into the den. "Amri, what's going on?" Simba demanded.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Amri replied, but Simba could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie to me and make me get up and find out for myself." Simba said, narrowing his eyes.

Amri sighed and said, "Nala took a turn for worse. It just seems like her whole body's going to turn off. Rafiki's bringing some herbs for her and after that it's either she survives or lives."

Simba felt like a huge weight fell on his head.

"She has to survive. I'll kill myself if she doesn't. Rafiki said that me, Kula and Chumvi would make a full recovery, but he didn't say Nala would yet. She should have been the first one to make a full recovery." Simba said, his voice nearly breaking.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now. I have to tell Shari." Amri said his voice near tears. After giving Simba one last look, he walked out of the den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKT

After what seemed like hours, Rafiki came out of the den. Nearly the Whole Pride was waiting for his answer.

"Rafiki how is she?" Hariku asked.

Rafiki turned around and looked directly at Sarafina and Runju, who were too scared to speak.

"I have given the herbs she needed."Rafiki began, "And she shall…"

**Cliff Hanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's chapter 29 and please review. Reminder, that all questions won't be answered in this story, and I will most likely write a sequel, if you guys are interested in reading.**

Rafiki looked at Sarafina and Runju. Sarafina was trembling, and she felt Runju pulling her in closer.

"Nala will survive. The herbs I gave her did the trick. She'll make a full recovery in a around two or three weeks." Rafiki said.

Sarafina felt tears of relief forming in her eyes.

"_She is going to survive."_ Around her the whole Pride looked relieved.

"She's still deeply asleep now, but she shall probably wake up soon. There really is no need for me to give her daily checkups again, but I will still come and check up on her." Rafiki said.

Runju finally found his voice, "Thank you," and his pride mates echoed his words.

Rafiki nodded, and walked away, and Runju and Sarafina went inside to be with their daughter.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Sarabi and Mufasa went inside the royal den.

"How is she?" Simba demanded the minute his parents walked in.

"She'll survive and make a full recovery." Sarabi said, smiling.

Simba felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his head. Nala was going to survive and that was all that mattered to him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

Five and a half weeks went by and Nala finally made it out of the den, but she was always accompanied by her mother or father, and wasn't allowed to leave Priderock. Another three and a half went by, and Nala finally managed to convince her parents to let her go out alone. Nala wanted to see Simba, yet she didn't want to see him at the same time. Why would want her when she couldn't protect his cub? He was probably disgusted at her.

Nala went down to the meadow, under a blanket of twinkling stars, her ancestors protecting her from every harm. Her fur was now back to normal, with no burns, scars or wounds on it. It no longer hurt to walk or run, she was back to normal, but none of that seemed to matter, if she couldn't be with Simba. The Pridelands had recovered quickly and was beautiful as ever, As Nala lay down on the soft green grass she thought back to the very first night she had started having special feelings for Simba. She had never thought their love would have led to this.

"Quite a sight tonight isn't it, sweetheart?" came a voice.

Nala turned around to see Simba behind her. He was all better as well. There were no traces of scars, burns or wounds on his fur. He lay down next to her.

Nala was speechless for a moment.

"Nala?" Simba asked, sounding worried.

"Simba I—"she began, but lost her voice, then continued. "I'm sorry."

Simba looked at her. "I couldn't protect the—"Nala started again.

Simba cut her off. "That wasn't your fault."

Nala shook her head, and tried to speak but she couldn't. Simba pulled her in closer and licked the top of her head.

"That wasn't your fault, darling. I should have protected you but I couldn't. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Simba whispered in her ear.

Nala found her voice. "I thought you would hate me. I was furious at myself."

She felt Simba lick her cheek. "I love you too much to hate you. I would never think of you like that."

Nala smiled against his chest. After a while she pulled back, but still didn't move away from Simba's hold.

"I missed you." Simba said, pressing his face against hers.

"I missed you, too." Nala replied, her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent after weeks of being apart.

"I was so worried about you," Simba said, nuzzling her cheek. "I was so scared you were going to die."

"I was too." Nala said, and licked his nose.

They talked about their recovery process for a couple minutes.

"How are things with your parents?" Simba asked.

"Fine, I forgave them." Nala said.

Simba looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to waste life hating them. Scar spent his whole life hating, and it ended up destroying him. I won't be any better than him if I hate my parents for the rest of my life." Nala replied.

Simba studied her face for a minute. "I want to get revenge on them, but you're right, if I do, I won't be any better than Scar. And they're my parents, I owe them so much."

"So you'll forgive them?" Nala asked hopefully.

Simba nodded, "Yes, I will."

"I'm glad to hear that." Nala said, and rested her head on Simba's chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

"How are your nightmares?" Simba asked.

"I still get them a lot. It's better when you're sleeping with me." Nala answered.

"Every night before I go to sleep," Simba said softly, "I think of you, about your nightmares. I really want to be with you, but I can't. If there was a way, I would."

"It's okay." Nala said.

"It's just that," Simba said, "I can't stand knowing that you're hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. It drives me insane."

"It's alright Simba," Nala soothed. "You don't have to worry about me that much."

"Yes I do," Simba insisted. "I love you."

Nala smiled, and said, "I love you too." She reached up and rubbed her muzzle against his. She felt Simba letting out a contented purr against her mouth.

"Are you still training with your father to be king?" Nala asked.

"I actually finished, the very day before we were blamed for those murders." Simba said. "Me and Dad are still going tomorrow though."

"That's great. Penda said that I'm still the leader, and Tama was happy to give me back the position. I plan on joining the hunt tomorrow, if my parents will let me." Nala said.

"Well, they better have given you your position as leader back. I would have taught them a good lesson if they didn't." Simba said, resting his head, on top of hers.

Nala chuckled, and both of them lay together in the silence for a while.

"Sweetie, I would love to stay out longer, but I don't want to get in trouble. I'll spend some time with you tomorrow, I promise." Simba said, and licked her cheek.

Nala nodded and got up. "Let's go."

Simba rose and she felt him entwining his tail in hers. The two of them walked back to Priderock. Before she walked into the big den, she rubbed her head against Simba's.

"Goodnight." Nala whispered.

"Good night." Simba whispered back.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The following morning Nala begged and begged her parents to let her go hunting, since the herds were back in the Pridelands. Sarafina and Runju finally agreed, and Sarafina and Nala walked out of the den. Kula was also present at the hunt and Nala was happy that she was there.

As Nala's hunting party went down and stalked the herds, she realized that she and Kula were much more quiet and stealthier while stalking they prey. The way they had hunted in the Outlands was different from the way that they were taught in the Pridelands, and they seemed to be able to run for a longer distance than they usually did.

_"All those tiring hours of hunting in the Outlands actually paid off. I'm even better at hunting than I was."_ Nala thought.

Soon, Nala and Kula had brought down an antelope. While they were resting the rest of the hunting party finally made their kills.

Sarafina and Sarina came back with no kills since Nala and Kula already had one for their family. Nala and her mother began dragging the carcass back near Priderock, and settled under a shady tree.

"I was quite impressed with your hunting today Nala. You've seemed to improve." Sarafina said, as they waited for Runju and Hofu to join them.

"Thanks, Mom." Nala said smiling. "Hunting in the Outlands was hard, but it all paid off."

Sarafina nodded and nuzzled her daughter. Runju and Hofu approached them and they began to eat.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

One morning, a week and a half later, Simba made his way down to Priderock. It was still quite early, but he didn't mind. As he walked, he realized how good it felt to have his body completely back to normal. Mufasa was already by the base of Priderock. He nuzzled Simba, and Simba returned his father's nuzzle.

"Simba, do you want to take a walk with me?" Mufasa asked. "I have to talk to you about something."

Simba nodded, and father and son began their walk.

"Simba, you're done training to be king, and you're ready to take the throne." Mufasa said.

"Already?" Simba asked.

"You're ready, but you still need to find a mate. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mufasa said.

Simba wanted Nala to be his mate. If she said no, he would never mate another lioness until she said yes.

"Simba, when you were little, you're mother and I chose not to intend you to any lioness, because we wanted you to make your own choice, and because the lioness you mate with will only be the queen." Mufasa said. "Do you have any particular lioness in mind or do you want your mother and me to choose for you?"

Simba took a deep breath. "Well….." he began, but his voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't told his parents about his relationship with Nala, but he had planned on telling them soon.

"Simba?" Mufasa asked, with a small smile.

"I do." Simba said. "I have a lioness in mind."

"You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to. But remember that you have to have the lioness' parents blessings as well. And I don't want you to feel pressured that you have to choose a mate soon. Take as much time as you need." Mufasa said smiling at him.

Simba nodded, just as Zazu came flying toward them, greeting a good morning to them. He began the morning reports but the only thing on Simba's mind was Nala.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's chapter 30 and please review . Also, some reviews have asked if their parents will know about the cub. A couple chapters ago, Nala and Simba decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about the cub, so NO their parents will not know about the cub. It has been mentioned in a couple chapters. And I forgot to put Chumvi in the last chapter, but just to let you guys know, he survived and will be alright. This story's almost finished, and I plan on writing a sequel. **

Simba and Chumvi were resting by a shady acacia tree. It had been a week since his father had talked to Simba about getting a mate, and Simba was still nervous. Like Kula, Nala and Simba, Chumvi had also survived and made a full recovery, and now had no cuts, burns or wounds on his fur.

"Chumvi?" Simba asked, suddenly.

Chumvi looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

Simba took a deep breath. "Have you considered getting a mate yet?"

Chumvi sat up. "Well, my parents were talking about that to me a couple days ago. I want Kula to be my mate, but I still didn`t ask her yet. Why do you ask?"

"My father said that I need to choose a mate to be my Queen when I become King." Simba said. "And you know I want Nala to be my Queen, but I'm too nervous to ask her. I mean, if she is my mate, she has to be the Queen of the Pridelands, and I don't want to put any pressure on her."

Chumvi nodded thoughtfully and said, "I understand what you mean, but I know Nala very well, and if being Queen means being your mate, I know she won't say no."

Simba looked at him, feeling relaxed and reassured by his words."Your right. I'll ask her."

Chumvi grinned and said, "Good,"

Simba was about to say something else, when he heard voices. He turned his head to see Nala, Kula, Tama, Shinda, Shani, Shari, Kareena, Alex, Moraan, Tojo, Thresh, Amri and Tonal walking towards them, and they settled down under the tree. They seemed happy about something.

"Why do you guys seem so happy?" Chumvi asked.

Tama smiled and said, "Why don't you tell them, Alex?"

Alex smiled at Shinda, but he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I asked Shinda to be my mate.." Alex began but his voice trailed off.

"And I said yes." Shinda finished off for him, smiling.

"That's great news!" Simba exclaimed.

"Thanks," Alex replied, smiling at his cousin.

"So, when are you going to ask Rafiki for the blessings? And how about Kudeka's blessings?" Kareena asked.

Shinda and Alex thought for a minute. "When we're ready to." Alex said.

Everyone nodded, and the group of friends continued their conversation.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL K

A few days later Simba and Nala were taking a walk. It was night, and there was a full moon illuminating the meadow. The two of them lay down under a tree. Simba knew this was the perfect time to ask his question.

"Nala, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Simba began.

"What is it?" Nala asked, looking at him lovingly.

"Nala, you're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. You're my whole life. I love you more than anything." Simba said, smiling at her.

Nala smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Simba spoke.

"Nala, I want you to be mate, and my Queen, to be with me for the rest of my life. Will you?" Simba asked, looking at her hopefully.

For a minute Nala was speechless. The Prince of the Pride was asking her to be his mate and his Queen. She finally found her voice.

"Yes, I will." Nala said, smiling at him, feeling happier than she had ever been.

Simba looked happier than he had ever been, as he pulled her in closer, and licked the top of her head. Nala buried her face into his mane, unable to describe how happy she was.

"Words can't describe how happy I am." Simba whispered into her ear.

After a while they pulled back, but Simba was still holding her.

"When are we going to tell our parents? We need their blessings first." Nala asked.

"I'll tell my father tomorrow, and he'll speak with your parents." Simba said, gazing at her lovingly.

Nala nodded and said, "My parents won't say no. I'm sure of that."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Runju and Sarafina were together at the pride's resting place. Sarabi and Mufasa approached them.

"Runju, Sarafina, "Sarabi began, after they settled down near them, "There's something we have to ask you."

Runju smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, I was talking to Simba about finding a mate for himself, and I told him that he could choose since we never intended him to anyone." Mufasa began. "Yesterday, he told me that he asked Nala to be his mate and Nala agreed. They have mine and Sarabi's blessings. What do you think?"

Runju was speechless for a minute. Simba asked his daughter to be his queen?

_"He asked by daughter to be his mate?"_ Runju thought.

"Have they had an affair for a while?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Sarabi answered. "But they were best friends ever since they were cubs, and they've been through a lot together."

Sarafina nodded and thought for a couple minutes. "They have my blessings." she said."Runju?"

Runju was still silent. His daughter was getting a mate? She was going to be mates with the Prince of the Pridelands, the future Queen. He knew Simba would take good care of Nala and keep her happy. That was all that he wanted.

"Yes, they have my blessings." Runju said.

"Good, then we can make the announcement that they are engaged." Mufasa said with a smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTL KTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few months passed. Simba and Nala were mates, but they hadn't taken the throne yet. Mufasa said that a few months after their mating ceremony he would step down, and let Simba and Nala rule. The day finally arrived.

Animals were gathering at the base of Priderock. Rafiki was there and the whole Pride was present. Nala was nervous, but nowhere near as nervous as Simba was. He had been waiting to be king all his life, and now the moment was so near. Nala approached her mate.

"Simba, calm down. We can do this together." Nala said, nuzzling him. Simba nodded and nuzzled his mate back. They heard Rafiki shake his stick and they knew it was time to begin.

The whole Pride was standing in a circle. Mufasa and Sarabi were standing with Simba and Nala beside them. Rafiki waved his staff over Sarabi and Mufasa's head, murmuring a chant. Then he waved the staff over Simba and Nala's head's, murmuring a chant. Then he opened one of his fruits, and rubbed the juice over Simba and Nala's forehead, and bowed to them. Sarabi and Mufasa began their way forward to the edge of Priderock, with Simba and Nala behind them. The whole Pride bowed to the new King and Queen. The four reached the edge and looked down on their subjects. Mufasa looked at Simba and Simba nodded. Mufasa roared, announcing that he wasn't king anymore. Then Simba roared, announcing that he was King. Then Simba, Nala, Mufasa and Sarabi all roared, to the cheering animals.

Nala gazed at her new kingdom, that all belonged to her and Simba. She felt Simba nuzzling her, and she returned his nuzzle. She could feel her ancestors looking down on her, proud. She heard a whisper in the wind.

_"Well done."_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few months passed by, as her and Simba the rulers of the Pridelands. Nala was happy as ever could be. Shinda and Alex were mates. Tama and Moraan were also mates, and had twin sons who they named Ari and Tanabi. Shari was mates with Amri and her sister, Zakia was mates with Karan. Tojo and Shani were still single, and they planned to stay that way. Kareena and Tonal were mates, and they had a daughter named Lena. Thresh was still single, and Nala was pretty sure he would remain that way. There was also a bit of sadness, like a death of a cub, or a Pride mate. But she always had Simba to help her get through the grief.

There were still times when Simba got headaches and was hostile for a while, from the memories he got from being exiled. Nala still woke up sobbing from nightmares sometimes. But Simba was always there to comfort her.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**THE END**

**Well that was the last chapter of the story, and I will be writing a sequel. I actually plan on writing two stories at a time. I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this story. Sometimes I thought I couldn't finish it, but after reading the review, I felt like I could. Thank you so much for reviewing. (For those of you who have not reviewed, I'm still more than happy to get a review even after the story is over.) Stay tuned for my next story!**


End file.
